If We Were a Movie
by abrokenpieceofme
Summary: Teen romance with a hint of comedy -my random musings which some people find amusing...weirdly enough...*nervous laughter*- My stories are better than my summaries! XD SxS and some ExT Flames will do! Will be changing the title verily soon!
1. A song, a tear and an explanation

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**

**(A/N)I'm back once more with A NEW STORY...I'M SORRY BUT I JUST HAVE ALL OF THESE STORY IDEAS SPEWING OUT OF MY BRAIN!(ew...lol) and I don't wanna forget them, that's why I keep posting them...this one's called 'If we were a Movie' yes, I know, it's Miley Cyrus' song..."If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with in the en...da da da" haha sowii lol getting carried away...I'm listening to this song as I write this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended, CLAMP are the proud owners of CCS and all of its characters, I just make up likkle stowies about them...The song 'If we were a movie' WILL be used in this story, but with all due respect, it belongs to Miley Cyrus-(she's great!Check out her songs!) **

**If We were a Movie**

_"Gooooood MORNING love-birds,'Sup! You're listening to TEEN-talk 204, the most popular radio station made BY_ _teens FOR_ _teens. Love is in the AIR_! _It's valentines day, a day when you can show your true feelings for someone your crushin' on, a day when you can show that special someone just how much you appreciate them and how much you love them, but most importantly, a day when you find out how high you score on the Hotness scale, determined by how many valentine's cards or roses you get! So get outta bed and get yo' lazy ass up and get ready for school!...Uh, oh! -_siren goes off_- y'all hear that, guys? You know what that means don'tcha? Yeah, that's our special valentine call-out line, where you ring in and give a message to a special someone..Yea Speak to me blud,Eddie speaking! "_uh, hey...my name's Carl..." _Carl, my man, what you wanna tell yo' special lady, then? "_Sabrina, STOP CALLING ME, WE'RE OVER!" _-_line goes dead- _DAAAAAYYM man, that ain't right, blud, Valentine's day a time to get TOGETHER, not dump someone, get mi'_??.. -siren goes off again- _Let's just hope this one's better people...Eddie here, talk to me! "Hey Eddie, that last call was HARSH, man, don't you think?" It was, it was...what's your name? "Uh, Steve, man" Steve. Alright, and who's the message for? "Christine, that's my girl, yo." Well, you seem happy, good for you..and what do you wanna say to Christine? "_Christine, baby, it's Steve here, just wanted to let you know that I love you so much, babes. I'm so lucky to have you. Happy valentines day." _Allrigggghht, now that's the lovin' we wanna see, right there! But now, here's a song to get you through, If we were a movie, by Teen Sensation,Miley Cyrus, also known as Hannah Montannah!!..."_

_"...Uh oh!_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah, you!_

_Your charming..._

_Got everybody start struck_

_I know how you always seem to go_

_For the obvious_

_instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end, we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fades of black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song..._

_Yeah Yeah_

_when you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure!_

_wanna see me and tell me all about her_

_La La!_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know_

_that I should win_

_An oscar for this scene I'm in..."_

A lone tear rolled down Sakura Kinotmoto's cheek as she turned her pink alarm clock off that her best friend's mother, who owned a massive toy company had transformed it into a radio-alarm.It was Valentines and she should be happy, right? Wrong. As Sakura listened to the song, all she couldn't stop thinking about how this song was like reading a chapter out of a book about her life. She fell in love with her best friend, Syaoran Li for a while and as each moment passed, she sank deeper. The more time that passed, the more her heart ached. Not because she couldn't find a way to express her feelings for Syaoran, but because everytime she was about to, he'd have a new girlfriend. That's right, Syaoran Li was not only Sakura Kinomoto's best guy friend, he also happened to be a heart-throb. Many a-girls were in love and wanted a piece of Syaoran Li. Not only because of his _dashing _good looks and oh-so-tasty build, he belonged to one of the richest families on Earth-the Li Clan. The Li family ran a successful business and Syaoran just happened to be born in such a family. Now, Syaoran wasn't one to show off...ah, actually, yes, he was. He adapted to the saying,'If you've _got_ it, _flaunt _it.'

Sakura got out of her pink nightie-which, again, Tomoyo had a hand in designing for her, and got in the shower. The shower door slid open as steam escaped, Sakura stepped out feeling refreshed and smelt of her shower gel-Sakuras. No, they weren't little nano sakuras in a bottle, Sakura's name actually meant cherry blossom-which was good as it was also her favourite flower. She quickly got dressed into the Tomoeda High school uniform. Sakura decided she would wear the long sleeved version today. It consisted of a chic design based on dark-blue, giving out an elegant feeling and the school emblem on the left arm is a key point. She put on her white pleated skirt and she was almost ready to go. She blow dried her hair and combed it thoroughly but she struggled keeping her hair neat as when she topped it with the cute hat, which was part of the uniform, her auburn strands fell back out of the hat and framed her beautiful face. She looked in the mirror."aww, crap." she just left it as it was and started to apply some eyeliner and mascara and finished glossing her pink lips. "Perfect." And she _did _look perfect, she didn't need to apply foundation as her skin was already a soft creamy complexion and there was no need for any blusher as whenever she saw Syaoran, her cheeks automatically shaded themselves.

"Ding Dong." The doorbell sand softly...

**(a/n Wonder who _that _could be? ;) Did you:**

**a) think it was good?**

**b) think it was bad?**

**c)Love it?**

or

**d) Hate it? **

Whatever your choice was, tell me!!...**Review! **Remember fellow readers, **flames will do!**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**


	2. Detention and an offer

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**

**(A/N Here's chapter 2 of If We Were a Movie...Sorry I took so long to update, but I've just had so much to do and even right now, as I'm doing this, I'm meant to be doing something else XD but I couldn't without updating at least one more chappy! Without further ado, chapter 2...!**

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement is intended, **CLAMP** are the proud owners of **CCS** and all of its **characters.**(Don't sue!)

"Ding dong!" the doorbell rang loudly.

"I'll get iiiiiiitt!!" Sakura snatched her back and slid down the stair banister and landed on her feet. She did a little curtsy to no one in particular and quickly ran for the door, but before she could reach for it, her older brother Touya stood in front of it, blocking her view.

"Why do you do this _everyday, _kaiju?" his eyes strongly fixated on her.

"Do _what_?" Sakura asked innocently, she even let him off with the whole, 'Kaiju' bit as she knew what his answer would be.

"You _know _what, Sakura." He gritted his teeth, "Whenever this _Li _boy comes around, you run around like a _mad _man, for goodness' sake. Stop being so _obsessed_, Sakura!"

Sakura's cheeks began to take action, but she shook it off and furrowed her eyebrows at her brother and lied despite her self.

"I'm _not _obsessed, and his name is Syaoran!!"..."And I'm _not _a monster!!" she stomped on Touya's foot and pushed him out of her way. Touya just stood there, the pain he endured showing with the emotions plastered on his face.

Sakura opened the door and smiled sweetly at an o-so-hot looking Syaoran-who may I add looked awesomely cute, even in his uniform- who was leaning against the wall with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"'Morning Saki" Sakura's face turned scarlet at the nick name he had given her.

"Um...hey Li." She still called him by his second name, despite their friendship.

"How many times, 'Kura? Syaoran, not _LI. We're friends, _right?"

Sakura nodded, "You know we are."

"Well,..." He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"...What's this 'Li, Li, Li', for?hmm? I've told you to call me Syaoran, 'k?" he smiled sweetly at her.

"'kay, 'kay, _Syaoran_" They walked past of the patio and out of the gate, Sakura's cheeks were flaring as Syaoran had still not let go of her hand as they walked along the streets to school. Before they reached a couple of meters from the school, Sakura stopped.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, a concerned look overcoming his face. Sakura looked down at their hands, their fingers were now entwined.

"Well, we don't want to walk in like this, do we? We don't want everyone getting the wrong idea, do we?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Her heart beat real hard as she waited . She felt as though it would jump out of her chest any second now.

"Why not?" Syaoran winked teasingly at her. Sakura blushed, although she knew he didn't mean it in the way she had _wished _he had.

"Everyone knows we're best friends, Sakura." He softly gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer to him as they carried on walking.

"C'mon, we don't wanna be late now, do we?"

123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123

As they stepped in front of Tomoeda High, Sakura couldn't help but gasp in awe. The school decorations were truly fabulous. It was a red and white decor- red and white balloons surrounded the massive red banister which said,'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY' on it...

"Uh, Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!" She was so dazed, she hadn't noticed her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji approach Syaoran and herself. Syaoran had a confused expression plastered on his face as to what was up with Sakura. He had a soft grip of Sakura's shoulders as he started shaking her uncontrollably for a while.

"Sakura! Where's your head at?"

Sakura was snatched from her trance and- once the birds stopped floating around her head- she blushed madly as Syaoran and her face were merely inches apart.

"Sakura, you alright?" His breath tickled her cheek.

"...Yes?" she whispered, trying not to blush too hard, seeing as how close they were. Syaoran let go of her, Sakura shuddered as coldness went through all the spots where Syaoran had touched her. (A/N **_Not _**in that way, you pervs!)

"C'mon we're gonna be late it we don't hurry up." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the school. Poor Tomoyo was left trailing behind them, not understanding what was going on.

They entered the classroom with only minutes to spare, their teacher came in only a couple of seconds later. Now, I know, I know, 'it's Valentine's Day, sir, show us some love, not work'..." he imitated his students, getting a few giggles.

"...Anyway..." he carried on, "..I've decided _not _to give out work today..."

"WHOOOOOOOOOPPP!!!" the students cheered.

"...INSTEAD...we're having a _pop-quiz_..."

"aawww, maaaaan..."

The lesson dragged on for ages-in Sakura's point of view, that is. Syaoran passed her a note when the teacher was not looking. It read:

_Hey Kura, wanna c sumfin' funni?_

She looked at Syaoran and saw him winking at her. She blushed but shrugged it off. Instead, she wrote back:

_2 borrrreeeeddddd...Hell yh:D_

Syaoran grinned as he read the note and then after one last look at Sakura, he put his got a blank piece of paper and wrote something to Sakura and passed it to her, making sure that the teacher saw what was going on. And sooner than later, the teacher's gaze fell upon Syaoran's hand as he passed the note to Sakura.

" I see we have some students who think it acceptable to note-pass during a lesson?" His voice was loud enough to get all the students' attention.

"Yes, Miss Kinomoto?" He looked at Sakura as she giggled, but fell silent at his glare.

"...Something funny?"

Sakura stood up.

"No, sensei." she replied innocently.

"No, go on, maybe we can _all _laugh at this little joke, curtsy of Mr Li."

:Um...sir, I don't think that would be a good idea..." Sakura looked genuinely worried, as she turned and looked at Syaoran's direction. Syaoran just shrugged.

"No, please I _insist _Miss Kinomoto, _enlighten _us."

"umm...okay..." She began reading the note out loud.

"_How long do you think he hasn't gotten laid for? Maybe a hundred years...no wonder he's always so cranky and giving us all this work...loll." _

The classroom went wild. Everyone, including Syaoran himself, roared with laughter. The sensei's cheeks turned as red as beetroot. It seemed as though steam was gonna come out of his ears and and his head would burst.

"Mr Li, Mrs Kinomoto, see me after class, please." He said through gritted teeth.

The bell rang for break time and everyone started making their way out of the classroom. Tomoyo waited outside the classroom for them, but Eriol, her boyfriend, came and literally sweeped her off her feet and carried her away. He had a single red rose for her.

"M'lady." he tried hard to make the sound properly as she took it off of him, giggling.

"Why thank you, gentle sir." she replied, getting a full-on grin from Eriol, his blue eyes glistening with glee.

Back at the homeroom, Syaoran and Sakura came out of the classroom with 2 weeks of detention ahead of them. Sakura nearly cried, tears threatening to fall as her emerald eyes glistened.

"D-detention...two _weeks!_" her voice was broke.

"I'm real sorry, Sakura, but hey, look at it this way, everyone else got a laugh out of it." He tried making light of the situation.

"...at our _expense!" _Sakura stated obviously.

"It's alright for _you_, you don't live with your mother, you live with your butler, miles away from your mother." Sakura cried.

"_I _have a father, and a _brother _at that! My Dad's getting a letter home and my brother already hates you as it _is_!"

"I don't care about him!..." Syaoran waved it off.

"Well I _have _to! I care about what he's going to do to _you _when he finds out."

"W-woah there, what do you mean by _that_?" Syaoran was a-taken back.

"Well...you didn't _seriously _think you were gonna get off _that _easily, did you?" Sakura looked at him like he was mad.

"My brother will blame _you_ for this. Honestly Li, you're so dumb at times." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Syaoran." He corrected her.

"Whatever...hey, look, Li, isn't that the SL group?" Sakura pointed to a group of teenage girls, pointing at Syaoran and giggling. Some of Syaoran's "fans" had decided to get together and formed a group called S.L, it didn't take a genius to figure out what it stood for-Syaoran Li.

"Well, you know how the ladies love Syaoran Li." He winked at Sakura and he blew a heart to the girls. They burst into a fistful of giggles and one of them started to approach Syaoran.

"Oh, Puh-lease, Li. You're so full of yourself." Sakura pretended that her heart didn't do a little jump when he winked at her.

"Kami-san...here she comes." Sakura warned Syaoran as one of the girls edged closer. She gave Sakura a filthy look but then turned to Syaoran, giving him the sweetest smile ever, making Sakura want to gag.

"H-hey Li."

"Call me Syaoran." He winked at her, causing both Sakura and the girl's cheeks to turn red. The girl, from blushing, but Sakura, from fuming. She turned green with envy. How _dare _this girl come to flirt with _her _Syaoran...well, technically he wasn't hers yet, but he _would _be.

"Syaoran...um, well, there's this dance on Saturday, the Valentine's one, and well, I was wondering whether or not you already had a date...?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Sakura was sure she was gonna puke.

**(a/n Sorry if it was not up to my usual standards, but I just have to get the story going anyways, right? I'll try getting the next chappy up soon, but please be patient...Review and tell me how bad this chapter was...) :(**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**


	3. You don't even know

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**  
**

**(a/n Hey, back with chappy three...feeling _especially _sick today, a bit delirious, too. Oo Yet I _still_ updated...see? That's how much I love getting reviews !! Nudge nudge, wink wink ;) Moving on...**

**Shout out to:**

**  
**

**sailorvenus4254 : This one's dedicated to you :D**

**  
**

**  
**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended...CCS is owned by CLAMP, Not me. **

**  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kami-san...here she comes." Sakura warned Syaoran as one of the girls edged closer. She gave Sakura a filthy look but then turned to Syaoran, giving him the sweetest smile ever, making Sakura want to gag._

"_H-hey Li."_

"_Call me Syaoran." He winked at her, causing both Sakura and the girl's cheeks to turn red. The girl, from blushing, but Sakura, from fuming. She turned green with envy. How dare this girl come to flirt with her Syaoran...well, technically he wasn't hers yet, but he would be._

"_Syaoran...um, well, there's this dance on Saturday, the Valentine's one, and well, I was wondering whether or not you already had a date...?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Sakura was sure she was gonna puke._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um...d'you know, I actually _don't_..." was Syaoran's reply, Sakura's heart dropped, her mind drifted off, as her thoughts fought with each other.

'How could he _do _this to me?'

'_He doesn't even know._'

And _who's _fault is _that_?'

'_Yours, _you idiot!'

'Oh, yeah...'

'I can't even believe that we're from the same person...'

She shook her head frustrated and ran off without looking back at Syaoran as she didn't want him to see the tears which were now spilling from her eyes. She ran as far away until she was sure that nobody could see her. She sat against a big Sakura tree, its cherry blossoms falling softly against her, as if trying to soothe her. But she couldn't stop it. She sat with her head in her knees and all the tears she cried and cried seemed like they'd never end.

Suddenly, feeling a soft grip on her shoulders, Sakura jumped a bit.

"Sakura, it's me." She looked up to be staring at Syaoran's intense amber eyes. Seeing his, her own emerald eyes lowered.

"How did you find me?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"I knew this was where you'd go, given it's you favourite place in the whole school." He paused.

"Why did you run off like that?"

Sakura was back on her feet and ready to run away, when Syaoran held her back. She tried to fight him, but he was much to strong.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing. Now let me _go_!"

"No, not until you tell me what your problem is."

"_You! You're _the problem." She screamed at him, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What have _I _done?"

"(You don't even know...)" she whispered to herself, her eyes closed. (**a/n** clever ain't I? Promoting one of my poems...p)

"Know _what!_?"

"**Please**, Syaoran, just let me go." She pleaded him and he let her go and watched her run back towards the school building. It didn't matter, he would see her next lesson anyway.

Or so he _thought _he would...Sakura did not turn up for her next lesson, causing both Syaoran and Tomoyo to worry. It wasn't like Sakura to miss any lessons.

_'Something must be wrong_. Syaoran fled the classroom, in search for her. He wandered down each and every corridor in the school trying to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. He even checked the old Sakura tree.

'_This is all my fault_.' he thought to himself.

'_But how is it my fault_?'

**  
**

**(a/n** Was that short or was that **short **XD sowii...I'll try real hard to make the chapters longer! But nehuu to end this, what did you think?** Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review!**

**  
**

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**  
**


	4. memories and temptations

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**(a/n I was just reading the other chapters of this story a while ago, I finished chappy 3 and scrolled down to the bottom, wondering where the hell the button had gone to...Lol it was after a couple of seconds that I realised it was in fact _I_ who had written the story, and that I only got so far as to writing 3 chapters...I was furious with myself, I really _did_ wanna know what was going to happen...(I'm so weird sometimes, I even confuse myself). So I decided to write another chapter to satisfy my own selfish needs...oh, and you know, those other people who requested another chapter :p hehe.**

**Dedicate this chapter to my bessies of fwends Ria and Josy aka Yue Flower and Joseythekitten..is it upto your standards?:P**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. Clamp are the rightful owners of CCS. I only satisfy my own selfish needs in writing stories. :P**

**-**

**-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------- **

"_Please, Syaoran, just let me go." She pleaded him and he let her go and watched her run back towards the school building. It didn't matter, he would see her next lesson anyway._

_Or so he **thought** he would...Sakura did not turn up for her next lesson, causing both Syaoran and Tomoyo to worry. It wasn't **like** Sakura to miss any lessons._

_'Something must be wrong.' Syaoran fled the classroom, in search for her. He wandered down each and every corridor in the school trying to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. He even checked the old Sakura tree._

_'**This is all my fault**.' he thought to himself._

_'**But how is it my fault**?' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Syaoran was walking along the school grounds when he spotted a little kid, dark-eyed, with flaming red hair. There was nothing special about this kid, he was just any other kid walking with his mother...well, _she_ was walking sensibly. _He_, on the other hand had arms on his sides, his hands sticking out. His legs, his _feet_ where pointing outwards. He was imitating a penguin.

'_That's _it

'_Penguin park!'_

Penguin park was one of Sakura's favourite childhood places. She talked about coming here many a-times when she was a little girl. In fact, they had first met in this very park...

-

-

-

"_Onii cha-aaaaaaan...hoe...c'mon Touya, just 5 more minutes, pweeeeez? Pweety pweez with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles and a Sakura on top?" _

_A 5 year old version of Sakura was begging big her brother, Touya, to push her on the swings, but he refused to do so._

"_Aiii, Kaiiju,you said that 15 minutes ago..." He walked over to Yukito, one of his mates he had spotted..._

"_I'm giving you ten more minutes to go on anything else you want whilst I go talk to Yukito, okay?"_

"_...'Kay." Sakura pouted. She stayed on the swings and looked around for anything else that was nearly as much fun as her beloved swing. She could only find one thing that could get even _close_ to it, and that was a see-saw that she saw. (**a/n **haha my own lil' tongue-twister.) _

_Another thing that caught her eye was the sand box, on the opposite side of the playground where an amber-eyed boy stood staring her way. He had muddy coloured hair...She loved playing in the mud. She gave a little wave to him and he turned a bit pink. She gestured with her hand for him to come over. He looked to his right, then his left, then he looked behind him, checking whether she was gesturing to him. He pointed a single index finger to himself. She giggled and then nodded. He walked over and came to where she was._

"_Hi." she smiled sweetly at him._

"_I'm Sakura."_

"_H-hi. My name's Syaoran."_

"_Syaoran...that's a nice name." He blushed._

"_You're name's not so bad. It's pretty, like you." He smiled for the very first time that day._

"_Thank you. Do you mind pushing me, please?" Sakura looked hopeful._

"_Sure." And he began pushing her on the swings. _

_Fifteen minutes later, Touya came back to the gate and called for Sakura._

"_Kaiiju...time's up. We'll be late for lunch...I know how angry monsters get when they're hungry!" he smirked._

_Sakura got off the swings and turned to Syaoran._

"_Thank you for pushing me, Syaoran-kun."_

"_It's okay. I don't mind."_

_She held out her hand._

"_Friends?" She looked at his amber orbs._

"_Friends." They shook hands._

"_Onii chaaaaaan!! I'm **not** a monster!" She stomped off and started running after her brother._

"_See?**stomping **around angry, **just **like monster that you are!" He teased his baby sister._

_They'd been friends since...especially when they found out that Syaoran was going to start at Sakura's school- Tomoeda Elementary, seeing as he and his butler had only just moved from Hong Kong._

-

-

-

Syaoran looked from behind the big Penguin slide at the park. He leaned against the big ole' blue thing and looked at his best friend. She looked as though she was lost in thought. What did he do to hurt her this badly? If only he knew.

"Need a push?" he asked her. He started pushing the swing without her consent, but Sakura didn't object to it. She said nothing.

"I'm _real _sorry Sakura. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. .."

Sakura looked back at him. _He knows?_

"…I'm _real _sorry. If you want, I'll talk to your dad…"

"Hmm…?"

"...tell him it was all _my _fault…it was really wasn't it? I'll even take what Toya gives me (**a/n **meaning beatings.Teehee). I deserve it."

"Syaoran, what _are _you on about?" she asked him, her brows furrowed.

"Well, that _is _what you're upset about, right? The detentions…" Sakura sweat dropped. Man was he _dense_! But _wait, _she could use this to her advantage…He wouldn't know until she had the guts to tell him…A part of her felt disappointed.

"Um…right. Sure. That's it. But I'm over it now…so, don't worry."

"Are you sure, 'Kura?" He pushed her a little higher on the swings. She squealed in delight.

"Yeeaaaahhhhh...!!" Syaoran grinned. He smirked at her. One of the things he loved about Sakura was her childish ways.

After a while , Syaoran stopped pushing Sakura and instead, sat on the swing next to her. He pushed himself a little.

"You wanna go to the Valentine's party with me?" He asked Sakura.

"What?" Sakura looked confused.

"Oh. You got a date, right? Is it Jack? I heard he was gonna ask you."

"You _did_?" Sakura raised an eye-brow.

"Uh-huh. I just figured you'd say 'no', you know? Seeing as you don't really know him that well."

"Oh."

"Hmm...Guess I was wrong."

"No...um, I thought you were going with that fan girl?" Sakura looked into his eyes.

"No! _God_ no!" He looked horrified of the thought of going with an obsessive stalker.

"You should have stayed, see. I was gonna ask _you _in front of her and then when you'd said 'yes', I would have turned to her and gone, ' _Now, _I have." (**a/n **refer to chapter 2 if confused)

Sakura couldn't help but look amused.

"And _how _exactly did you know that I was gonna say 'yes' ? For all you knew, Jack could have already asked me and I'd have taken up his offer."

Syaoran blushed. He never really thought that Sakura would have had a date that wasn't him. Not 'cause Sakura wasn't pretty enough, no, she was a goddess. Her beautiful emerald orbs could put you in a trance you wouldn't be able to get out of. Her auburn locks were so soft you longed to just reach over and grab a handful of hair.

Not to mention her physique was so damn _fine_, she had all the guys drooling over her. The fact she was also head cheerleader encouraged this even more. Sure, Syaoran had his own little "fan clubs", but they were _nothing _compared with Sakura's. However, unlike Syaoran, who was such a show-off, Sakura wasn't all that interested in her admirers; she was grateful and all, but she didn't put much thought into the fact that she had "fan clubs".

Sakura's looks weren't the only thing that made her attractive. No, her personality was what _really _made her shine. She had a wonderful aura about her. She was friendly, chirpy, sweet, caring and oh-so-gullible. She was friends with nearly everyone in the whole school. The only reason she thought she wouldn't have a date was because they had attended all the other junior school dances together.

But then, that was only as friends. _This _was a Valentine's dance, meaning couples. Holding hands, kissing, girlfriend-boyfriend sort of thing. Sakura didn't feel that way about him. (**a/n **so little you know, Syao ) She could never love a guy like him. Sakura was a kid, gentle, caring creature who deserved only the best. Someone who would love her and care for her with all his heart and soul. _Not a pig-headed jerk_ who had a new girlfriend every other week.

_Wait a minute, shy should **I** care what Sakura would think about my love life?_

"How did I know? 'cause _no one_..." He leaned in closer to Sakura so that their lips were only an inch apart and he breathed out

"Can resist Syaoran Li..."

Sakura's face turned 20 shades of red...what was he playing at? Didn't he know that she might do something that she's wanted to do for so long?

**(a/n Eek! What _is _Syaoran playing at? Will fate finally win one over on Sakura? Will she give in to temptation? You wanna know? Keep those reviews coming:p Ta ta! Are my dialogue filled stories filled with too much dialogue? XD **

**xXx hOnEy... xXx **


	5. A threat, a prettyboy and a date

**(A/n I'm back with chapter five of If we were a Movie. Yipeeeee! Hehe anyhuu, on with the story...By the way, if it's a little cramped, sorry! It won't let me make space...)**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. CLAMP are the ones who own CCS. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------- **

"_**You wanna go to the Valentine's party with me?" He asked Sakura.**_

"_What?" Sakura looked confused._

"_Oh. You got a date, right? Is it Jack? I heard he was gonna ask you."_

"_You did?" Sakura raised an eye-brow._

"_Uh-huh. I just figured you'd say 'no', you know? Seeing as you don't really know him that well."_

"_Oh."_

"_Hmm...Guess I was wrong."_

"_No...um, I thought you were going with that fan girl?" Sakura looked into his eyes._

"_No! **God** no!" He looked horrified of the thought of going with an obsessive stalker._

"_You should have stayed, see. I was gonna ask you in front of her and then when you'd said 'yes', I would have turned to her and gone, ' Now, I have." _

_Sakura couldn't help but look amused._

"_And **how** exactly did you know that I was gonna say 'yes' ? For all you knew, Jack could have already asked me and I'd have taken up his offer."_

_Syaoran blushed. He never really thought that Sakura would have had a date that wasn't him. Not 'cause Sakura wasn't pretty enough, no, she was a goddess. Her beautiful emerald orbs could put you in a trance you wouldn't be able to get out of. Her auburn locks were so soft you longed to just reach over and grab a handful of hair._

_Not to mention her physique was so damn **fine**, she had all the guys drooling over her. The fact she was also head cheerleader encouraged this even more. Sure, Syaoran had his own little "fan clubs", but they were **nothing** compared with Sakura's. However, unlike Syaoran, who was such a show-off, Sakura wasn't all that interested in her admirers; she was grateful and all, but she didn't put much thought into the fact that she had "fan clubs"._

_Sakura's looks weren't the only thing that made her attractive. No, her personality was what **really** made her shine. She had a wonderful aura about her. She was friendly, chirpy, sweet, caring and oh-so-gullible. She was friends with nearly everyone in the whole school. The only reason he thought she wouldn't have a date was because they had attended all the other junior school dances together._

_But then, that was only as friends. This was a Valentine's dance, meaning couples. Holding hands, kissing, girlfriend-boyfriend sort of thing. Sakura didn't feel that way about him. (**a/n **so little you know, Syao ) She could never love a guy like him. Sakura was a kid, gentle, caring creature who deserved only the best. Someone who would love her and care for her with all his heart and soul. Not a pig-headed jerk who had a new girlfriend every other week._

_**Wait a minute, why should I care what Sakura would think about my love life?**_

"_How did I know? 'cause no one..." He leaned in closer to Sakura so that their lips were only an inch apart and he breathed out_

"_Can resist Syaoran Li..."_

_Sakura's face turned 20 shades of red...what was he playing at? Didn't he know that she might do something that she's wanted to do for so long?_

-------------------------------------------------

The silence that filled the air was strong. They just stayed in that position for more than expected. Neither Syaoran nor Sakura dared disturb it.

"Li, you **BAKA**, get the **FUCK **away from my sister" Who else, but Touya Kinomoto, burst in that _very_ moment. **(a/n akh, **sorry guys, we couldn't very well let our imaginations-not to mention poor Sakura's- run wild, could we? Don't hate me!**XD )**

"What the..." Syaoran spun his head around to witness Touya charging their way.

"Hoeeee..." Sakura's facial expression was one of horror and worry.

Both Touya and Syaoran had their hands on each other's collars before you could say 'Hoeee...'

"You little _twerp_. I knew you were trouble from the moment I set my eyes on you! I heard about how much trouble you got Sakura in. Don't even _try _to deny it. My sister has not had a single bad word said about her from her teachers." Touya's eyes were locked onto the amber ones opposite him.He was ready for the punch, his fist suspended in mid-air.

"Get the fuck **OFF **of me, Kinomoto! I didn't know _she'd _get into trouble, too. Besides, I couldn't help it, we were both **bored **and had nothing to do." Syaoran's wasn't even going to _try_ and deny it. After all, he had no other excuses.

"Bored? **Bored! Why you little...**" Touya's dark eyes were flaming now. Boy, he couldn't _wait _to punch the lights out of this twerp. God only knew how much he had wanted to do it for so long. He was stopped in his thoughts when he help a hand grip his right shoulder, holding him back.

"Touya, don't be so hasty.." The hand that gripped his shoulder belonged to one of Touya's closest friends, Yukito.

"Ohayo, Sakura." He smiled at Sakura. She blushed slightly, before replying.

"Ohayo, Yukito-san." and '_Thank you'_ she replied in her thoughts. She was stood in between the two, afraid of getting squashed in the process.

"Yukito, did you even h_ear _him? 'Bored' " He mimicked Syaoran in a mocking tone. A tone full of disgust, as though he had a bitter-tasting thing in his mouth that he had to spit out.

"Bored." His eyes widened. **(a/n **He really is making a big deal of this, ne?

"Onii-chan, you're making such a big deal of this, honestly!" Sakura told her brother. **(a/n **It's like she read my mind! oO **Lol )** She put her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't Syaoran's fault." She lied to protect her friend.

"So, just let him go." She tugged at her brother's arm forcefully, although Touya felt nothing at her weak attempts of doing so.

"You're saved this time, _pretty boy_." Touya said, pushing Syaoran as he let go of the boy's collar.

"Don't try it again, 'else that face of yours ain't gonna be so pretty." He warned as he turned his back on Syaoran and walked off with Yukito. Syaoran looked as though he was aiming a laser through Touya, waiting for him to tear apart any second. Sakura shivered at his deadly glare.

"Daijobu?" Syaoran asked her, as soon as her brother was out of sight.

"Um...yeah." Sakura blushed. She hadn't thought he wa paying attention to her.

"Didn't see _that _coming." Syaoran said out loud.

"Heh..." Sakura laughed weakly.

123 123 123 123 123 123

"So..." Syaoran started as they walked back to the school building.

"So?" Sakura interrupted him.

"SO...do you wanna go to the Valentine's dance with me? You know...as friends." He added the last bit a bit too quickly.

"Yes, I would love to go to the Valentine's dance with you. You know...as friends." Sakura couldn't help but grin with glee. _I'm going to the dance with Syaoran. I'm going to the dance with SYAORAN. I'm going to the Valentine's dance with Syaoran! I'm going to the Valentine's dance with Syaoran..._

_Oh my **Gosh**, I'm going to the Valentine's dance with Syaoran and **I've got nothing to wear**...!!!_

**(a/n OoOoOoOh, look at that pweedy likkle button down there...don't you just wanna click on it and make a certain writer happy? ) :D**


	6. Shopping, Kenji's café and blue eyes

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**

**(a/n Thank you soooo much for the reviews...I wanna give a shout out to these anonymous reviewers:**

**sweetheart juicebox 3 : It's good that you think it's a great fic...Thanks for the review...I'm glad that I got some reactions when the fan girl was flirting ;)**

**Malia ****: Ta for the review! Thanks that you think I'm a good writer...I don't XD lol anyhuu hope you carry on reading this fic! **

**Remember people, I reply to ALL reviews...The one's who have accounts, I reply by email and the anonymous reviewers, on the following chapter! No-one gets left out! Anyhuu...on to chappy 6!!!**

**Ohh yeah, um...If you haven't already guessed, I'm just writing everything from the top of my head, so sorry for the late update!**

**-**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. And the lovely ladies at CLAMP are the ones who own CCS. I'm just a wanna-be writer who uses the characters for my own stories! (Don't sue!) -- It always makes me laugh when I see that...loll**

**--------------------------------------------------- **

"_You're saved **this** time, **pretty boy**." Touya said, pushing Syaoran as he let go of the boy's collar._

"_Don't try it again, 'else that face of yours ain't gonna be so pretty." He warned as he turned his back on Syaoran and walked off with Yukito. Syaoran looked as though he was aiming a laser through Touya, waiting for him to tear apart any second. Sakura shivered at his deadly glare._

"_Daijobu?" Syaoran asked her, as soon as her brother was out of sight._

"_Um...yeah." Sakura blushed. She hadn't thought he was paying attention to her._

"_Didn't see **that** coming." Syaoran said out loud._

"_Heh..." Sakura laughed weakly._

_123 123 123 123 123 123_

"_So..." Syaoran started as they walked back to the school building._

"_So?" Sakura interrupted him._

"_SO...do you wanna go to the Valentine's dance with me? You know...as friends." He added the last bit a bit too quickly._

"_Yes, I would love to go to the Valentine's dance with you. You know...as friends." Sakura couldn't help but grin with glee. **I'm going to the dance with Syaoran. I'm going to the dance with SYAORAN. I'm going to the Valentine's dance with Syaoran! I'm going to the Valentine's dance with Syaoran...**_

_**Oh my Gosh, I'm going to the Valentine's dance with Syaoran and I've got nothing to wear...!!!**_

**--------------------------------------------- **

It was the day before the Valentine's dance; The doorbell rang at the Kinomoto residence.**(a/n** does that even make sense?Touya went to answer the door and found a pretty amethyst-eyed girl looking up at him. A light tint rose up to his cheeks. _Why the hell am I blushing?It's just one of Sakura's friends. _

"Ohayo!" she smiled gave him a sweet smile.

"Uh, hey, you must be Tomoyo?"

"Hai!" She nodded.

"Sakura's expecting you...lemme just get her. Come in." She entered and waited for Sakura to come downstairs. Touya went to the staircase and called for his sister.

"Kaiiju, get down here! Your friend's here!"

Tomoyo giggled slightly. Touya sure did like to annoy his sister. He knew how much it got to Sakura when he called her a monster, especially now she was not a child, yet he kept on calling her that.

"Coming!" Sakura slid down the banister and nearly fell, but Touya caught her just in time.

"Kaiiju, you're not a kid anymore. Stop acting like one." Sakura blushed.

"Shuddop. I'm _not _acting like a kid and I'm not a kaiiju, so stop calling me that!" She stomped on his foot, but this time, Touya dodged it and just rolled his eyes and turned to Tomoyo.

"See what I mean? Once a kaiiju, _always _a kaiiju!" Sakura tried to lung him but missed terribly and instead, she nearly FELL again. Once more, Touya was forced to save her from hurting herself.

"Never met a monster who was so clumsy..." he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Sakura to hear. She chose to ignore his comment and put her shoes on.

Tomoyo and herself were going to the mall to shop for shoes and accessories to go with the dress which Tomoyo had designed for her to wear to the Valentine's dance.

123123 At the Mall 123123

"Hey! Look at those heels over there! They're so kawaii!!...Oh, look at that cute mini, ain't it just something?!...Wow, those hats are so pretty, we've gotta go check 'em out!...C'mon Sakura, let's go in and check this shop out! It looks awesome.." Tomoyo pulled onto Sakura's hand and pulled her towards numerous shops.

_Why again did I agree to this? Oh, yeah...'Cos Syaoran asked me to go with him to the Valentine's dance!!! Take that fan girl! _Sakura grinned inwardly. She couldn't help but whisper to herself "It's worth it if I get to go with Syaoran..."

_Hours _of shopping for accessories passed; Sakura's treacherous legs wobbled, threatening to let her collapse and let her body fend for its own self.

"Need...drink...need...sit..._now._" She tugged at Tomoyo's sleeve like a child. Tomoyo nodded, gesturing to a little café just a few feet away from them. Taking a seat on one of the chrome-legged wooden bar stool, Sakura let out a long fatigued exhale and her nostrils were attacked by a whiff which she wanted to exonerate but thought it too circumlocutory.

The owner of the café delegated an employee to wait on the two girls who had arrived. The young waiter hesitated, but knew he had no choice but to obey his boss unless he wanted to be unemployed.

"Hai, Kenji-san."

He bit his lip and bowed his head slightly, he stood on the spot he was at for a moment, before heading to attend to the teenage girls.

He bowed politely and when he looked back up, ink colored bangs fell in front of his face. He pulled them back, unveiling piercing blue eyes which shone like newly cut diamonds. His gaze was focused completely on one of the girls. She had the most gorgeous pair of amethyst eyes, with tinges of pink crystals around the sides. Her skin was, oh white a shade of pale, her complexion made her look like an expensive porcelain doll. Realising he was gawking at her, his cheeks felt warm as he forced out his introductory speech.

"Welcome to Kenji's Café, may I take down your orders?"

-

-

-

**(a/n Heh...I just realised as I finished this, that I actually, at the beginning of the story, did introduce Eriol...I've decided to cut that part and make this the new Eriol, sorry to confuse anyone! I just think this will be much better! I seldom promise to make my chapters longer...;)**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**

**p.s Don't forget to review...! You didn't seriously think I'd forget that, did you:P ;) -darts all the sharp objects and runs off-**


	7. A name, Flirting and XiaoLang

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**-**

**(a/n SO extremely sorry for the long wait (forgive please? For I have (no, not sinned) lol I did update every day but now I'm stuck on what to write, so I'm afraid I might have to start doing..._plots_ (o the _horror!_) lol **

**Here's chapter seven, and as promised, the chapter will be longer than usual, NOT including the flashback at the beginning...(I hope...XD lol We'll see how it goes...)**

**-**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended!! (Oopsh, pardon the excitement...XD)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**---------------- **

_**Hours** of shopping for accessories passed; Sakura's treacherous legs wobbled, threatening to let her collapse and let her body fend for its own self._

"_Need...drink...need...sit...**now**." She tug__ged at Tomoyo's sleeve like a child. Tomoyo nodded, gesturing to a little café just a few feet away from them. Taking a seat on one of the chrome-legged wooden bar stool, Sakura let out a long fatigued exhale and her nostrils were attacked by a whiff which she wanted to exonerate but thought it too circumlocutory._

_-_

_The owner of the café delegated an employee to wait on the two girls who had arrived. The young waiter hesitated, but knew he had no choice but to obey his boss unless he wanted to be unemployed._

"_Hai, Kenji-san."_

_He bit his lip and bowed his head slightly, he stood on the spot he was at for a moment, before heading to attend to the teenage girls._

_He bowed politely and when he looked back up, ink colored bangs fell in front of his face. He pulled them back, unveiling piercing blue eyes which shone like newly cut diamonds. His gaze was focused completely on one of the girls. She had the most gorgeous pair of amethyst eyes, with tinges of pink crystals around the sides. Her skin was, oh white a shade of pale, her complexion made her look like an expensive porcelain doll. Realising he was gawking at her, his cheeks felt warm as he forced out his introductory speech._

"_Welcome to Kenji's Café, may I take down your orders?"_

_-_

_--------------- _

_-_

The amethyst-eyed girl looked up, only to find herself drowning in rich blue pools as deep as the ocean, causing her cheeks to flare up. Sakura hadn't missed this sudden reaction, and spent a moment pondering on why Tomoyo, whom she had never seen blush like that before, had all of a sudden looked like a Barbie doll with a blusher over-dose. She dug an elbow gently in Tomoyo's ribs, unwillingly dragging her back to Earth. Her friend received the reality check and shook her head vigorously, before lowering her beautiful amethyst eyes. They looked even more amazing under those thick black lashes.

"Umm...I'll have a strawberry smoothie, please." the waiter wrote this Sakura's order on a notepad, before turning his attention back to the other girl before him.

"..And what would you like to...?"

"Know?yournameplease?..?" a second after that answer came out, Tomoyo's hands were covering her mouth and she was wishing the ground would swallow her up.

However, _she_ was not the only one who reacted to. Sakura practically choked on her spit at what Tomoyo had just said and the waiter's face was shaded in an uncountable number of reds and a sweat drop appeared by his head.

**(a/n Never saw _that _coming, eh?!)**

He shrugged it off and chuckled slightly before offering his hand.

"Hiiragizawa. Eriol Hiiragizawa. What would yours be?"

Tomoyo's hands dropped from her mouth timelessly as she opened her mouth to speak, but words refused to escape her lips.

"D-Dai..."

"Daidouji Tomoyo and I'm Kinomoto Sakura. How do you do?" She shook Eriol's hand and then elbowed Tomoyo, a gesture for her to do so as well. Tomoyo did so reluctantly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hiiragizawa-san." their hands did what lips do **a/n** lol met and a tingling sensation went through both of them as the skin on their hands brushed against each other. In about five seconds, Tomoyo's hand no longer met Eriol's _hand, _but infact his lips.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine..and please, call me Eriol." and with a grin, Tomoyo's face turned scarlet.

"Ditto..you can call me Tomoyo." She smiled at him.

"..Who said I wasn't planning on it?" he winked mercilessly.

"But now, I apologise, but I really do need to get back to work. And I think your friend needs that smoothie now more than ever." he glanced at Sakura, who looked extremelly dehydrated. "What did you say you wanted, _apart_ from my name?" he smirked.

"J-just a chocolate smoothie, thanks."

"Be right up." Eriol left to tend to their smoothies.

"OhmyGod, Tomoyo!" Sakura gaped at her friend.

"Did I just do what I _think _I did?" Tomoyo looked overly-shocked.

"Yup." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

Tomoyo turned and looked at the direction of Eriol's departure.

"He's coming back, what should I do?!" She asked in desperation.

"Just act normal. Calm down and stop fiddling with your fingers, for goodness' sakes!" Sakura criticized her friend's behavior.

Eriol returned with two smoothies.

"On the house." He grinned revealing a mouth full of gorgeous pearls.

Tomoyo blushed and scoulded her self mentally for letting the tiniest of his actions make her cheeks flare up. But, damn, did he _have _to be so darn cute? Oblivious to her own actions, Tomoyo gripped a lock of her luscious hair and started twirling it around her index finger, she then bit her lip, so that she too was showing off a set of pearly whites.

"I'm sorry, but I...Can I take a picture? My cousin won't believe me when I tell him I had an encounter with a goddess." He took out a camera phone and took a shot of Tomoyo.

"You won't have to convince _me._" a familiar voice met Sakura's ear. Syaoran made an appearance and winked at Tomoyo teasingly, before greeting Eriol with a "Hey man."

Even though she knew he was only teasing Tomoyo, Sakura felt a tiny pang of jealousy inside her chest. This was too freaky...Tomoyo was her closest friend, how dare Sakura doubt their friendship? She felt extremely disappointed in herself.

-

"Little cousin, 'sup?" was Eriol's reply. Syaoran took a seat beside Sakura and just shrugged.

"You know...usual. How's work? Kenjii still giving you a hard time?"

"You know it."

"I don't get why you won't just let me get him fired...?" The Li Clan owned over half the businesses in Tomoeda. Should Syaoran wish, with a snap of his fingers, Kenjii-san would be unemployed.

"Little cousin, how many times must I tell you, I will not stoop as low as to abuse your 'power' for my personal benefits."

"Ahh, you're just too nice, you are. The guy's a total jack-ass!"

"Yes, but that 'jack-ass' pays my bills."

"There's plenty of space at mine. Mother keeps on nagging at me. '_I am not amused, Xiao-Lang_' '_Make him see sense, Xiao-Lang_' '_He should stay with family, Xiao-Lang_' I swear, if I get just _one _more call about that, I am literally gonna _drag_ you to live in that house." Syaoran seemed aggravated just thinking about those calls.

Eriol laughed half-heartedly, although he knew that Syaoran wasn't half lying.

"I'll call Aunty and inform her that there's no need for her to worry about me."

"What are you, _mad_? She'll think that _I _put you up to it. Just come and stay with us. And if _mother _wasn't enough, Wei's been going on at me as well."

"_Someone's _popular." Sakura couldn't help but interrupt their little conversation.

Eriol smiled, trying to hide the blush that crept to his cheeks.

"Aw, look 'Moyo, he's blushing." Sakura teased, causing Eriol to turn crimson. Tomoyo just laughed secretly.

"You never told us you had a cousin in town, Syaoran?" she inquired.

"Oh, Eriol's only moved here. I can't help but think that Mother's put him up to this..." Syaoran looked skeptical.

"Oh, no! He's _on _to me!" Eriol said in fake shock. Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"It'd do you good to use those brains of yours, Little Wolf, if Aunty _did _send me, would I not be more than happy to stay with Wei and yourself, that way I would be able to keep a closer eye on you, ne?" he continued.

"Besides, I think you'll find that there's something else in store for you, _Xiao-Lang_."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Syaoran asked, an eyebrow raised.

-

He never received an answer as Eriol was too busy getting acquainted with Tomoyo and Sakura. They bombarded him with a countless questions about his life back in Hong Kong, what it was like living alone, if he was going to apply to a school anytime soon and Sakura even added in a question she knew was on Tomoyo's mind.

'_You never know,' _she thought, '_guys flirt with girls even if they've got a girlfriend_ already.'

"Have you got a girlfriend?" she asked him. Eriol chuckled slightly before glancing at Tomoyo and saying-

"No."

--------

----

--

-

**(a/n Well, wasn't _that_ a dialogued chapter? I'm not sure whether I've fulfilled my promise on this being a longer chapter than usual..I'll let you decide. I wanted to let you...'absorb' Eriol a bit more. Again, my sincere apologies for...you know, the long delay.)**

**Reviews will be very much appreciated.**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx **


	8. A purse, gorgeous dresses and texts

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**(a/n Ta _so _much for the reviews! Shout out to :**

**_Rage Ember: Thanks so much for that review, hope you carry on reading and here's the update! ;)_**

**_Now, w_ithout further ado, here's chapter eight! **

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended!! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**---------------- **

"_You never told us you had a cousin in town, Syaoran?" she inquired._

"_Oh, Eriol's only moved here. I can't help but think that Mother's put him up to this..." Syaoran looked skeptical._

"_Oh, no! He's on to me!" Eriol said in fake shock. Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh out loud. _

"_It'd do you good to use those brains of yours, Little Wolf, if Aunty did send me, would I not be more than happy to stay with Wei and yourself, that way I would be able to keep a closer eye on you, ne?" he continued._

"_Besides, I think you'll find that there's something else in store for you, **Xiao-Lang**." _

"_What's **that** supposed to mean?" Syaoran asked, an eyebrow raised._

_He never received an answer as Eriol was too busy getting acquainted with Tomoyo and Sakura. They bombarded him with countless questions about his life back in Hong Kong, what it was like living alone, if he was going to apply to a school anytime soon and Sakura even added in a question she knew was on Tomoyo's mind. _

_'**You never know**,' she thought, '**guys flirt with girls even if they've got a girlfriend already**.' _

"_Have you got a girlfriend?" she asked him. Eriol chuckled slightly before glancing at Tomoyo and saying-_

"_No."_

_----------------_

**If We Were a Movie**

_By: xXx hOnEy O sO sWeEt xXx_

------------------

**Chapter 8**

_------------------ _

"Hey, hey, hey, hey...hey." Syaoran interrupted, getting the attention of the rest of the group.

"Don't get any ideas, Sakura. Remember, you promised to be my date and you can't take it back." he placed an arm around Sakura, which was her cue for turning beetroot. He was so close that she caught the faint smell of after-shave lotion and the scent of his skin. Then he let out a small breath.

"You look hot." It was so sudden that it caused her cheeks to flare up. But it wasn't supposed to be a compliment. He reached over with his free arm and placed a hand on her forehead and then her cheeks. She flinched.

"You feel like you've got a temperature."

"It's nothing. I've just got to go to the...toilet." She hurried towards the opposite direction.

"Must be desperate."

"I'll go with." Tomoyo ran after Sakura.

"Girls." Syaoran rolled his eyes. Eriol couldn't help but look slightly amused.

"What're you smiling about?"

"How long have you known Sakura?" Eriol asked his cousin.

"Woah. Talk about 'get-to-the-point'. I thought you had the hots for Tomoyo?" Eriol's cheeks shaded themselves awhile.

"I do...I mean...just answer the question, will ya?"

"Since...since the first week Wei and I arrived in Tomoeda. Sakura was the first person that made me smile. My first real friend. She...she's never pretended to like me because I'm Syaoran Li. She's never afraid to show her feelings towards me. Man, you should've seen those bruises she gave me that one time when..." realising he was babbling he paused for a moment then continued.

"She was the one to always tell me when I was being a jerk when everyone else was too afraid of losing my friendship. The one that I could always rely on. The one who liked me for...me. You know? Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Oh, she likes you alright." Eriol muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Did...has anything ever happened between you two? Like, relationship-wise?"

"No." Syaoran said. It came out more as 'NOOOOO!!'

"I mean...We're just friends. Always have been."

"Always will be?"

"I...why the sudden interest, Eriol?"

"Does she always act like that?"

"Sakura's Sakura. No-one can change how she acts. Although. Now you mention it, she _has _been acting kinda weird. More...distant. She always seems to look...unwell. Like just now. And sometimes she just...she gets upset for no reason." He told his cousin about the detention incident.

"Other than that, she's just Sakura."

"Talking about me?" She sneaked up behind him. Tomoyo went and sat next to Eriol and she sat beside Sayoran.

"..."

"I was just asking Syaoran how long you've known each other." Eriol answered.

"Forever. Well, you know, excluding HK." she smiled. Eriol checked his watch and stood up.

"Well, that's the end of my break. Gotta get back to work. Any of you want anything else?" he asked.

"I'll have a chocolate sundae, if you have that?" Syaoran said.

"We've got everything here at Kenjii's Cafe." Eriol announced in a commercial voice.

"Great. Wanna split it with me, Sakura?"

"Ew, Chocolate." she stuck out her tongue. Syaoran chuckled at her childish reaction.

"Tomoyo?"

"I'll pass."

"Your loss..." he smiled. Eriol brought back his order and then left to serve the other customers. The girls announced they had to leave and said 'goodbye' to Eriol.

"It was really nice to meet you." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Yeah...see you soon." Tomoyo said.

"I wouldn't miss the chance of another visit for the world." Eriol gazed at the fallen beauty. He bid goodbye to Sakura and got back to work. Syaoran finished off his chocolate sundae just in time for the end of Eriol's shift and offered to give him a lift.

"Hey, look, isn't that Tomoyo's bag?"

"Oh, yeah. Why don't you drop it off?" Eriol said.

"Why don't _you _keep hold of it." Syaoran smirked. He took his cell out and asked Eriol for his. He then jotted down a number and saved it.

"Tomoyo. Call her and you can give it to her yourself."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can. I think she'd appreciate it more."

They got into the car and drove off to Eriol's. Upon reaching the house, Eriol got out of the car and Syaoran called for him as he reached the steps.

"Don't forget your purse!" He laughed as his cousin retrieved the petite purple purse.

"Later."

o

o

o

Over at Tomoyo's, the girls tried on half a dozen dresses each until they finally found the right ones. Tomoyo herself had designed every single one of the dresses. She was very gifted. Sakura's dress was an elegant formal dress, an evening dress that was sexy and formal. It was a corset style dress which had a satin top with boning. The top lined with lace and elegant beading. The lace and beaded detail continued at the low hip where the corsety-stye top and flowing chiffon bottom met. It was a warm pink colour and Tomoyo also included a cherry-blossom pattern for Sakura.

The former's own dress was no less exquisite. It was a gorgeous long gown with beaded chest and jewelled accent in center. The open back with sophisticated and sexy strap added glamour. The dress was lilac, which complimented Tomoyo's eyes.

The girls were glad that they found the perfect dresses for themselves and couldn't wait until the next day. For tomorrow would be...the Valentine's dance. Sakura wanted to scream with all the excitement filled inside her. She was going with Syaoran...the guy she not only loved, but was _in love _with to the dance.

So what if he was oblivious to the fact that she had an infatuation with him? So what if he didn't notice how much it meant to her every time she even saw him from a distance. She tried to break his spell over her. She dated other guys and tried to feel the same way about them. But she knew. She knew that none of them were even _close _to being compared with Syaoran. She just had to hope. There wasn't a time when she hadn't prayed at night that he had felt the same about her.

o

o

o

"I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

"'Nite, Sakura!"

o

o

o

Early the next morning, Sakura was woken up by her alarm clock. She groaned as she hit the 'snooze' button. It was her turn to cook breakfast today. She got up 15 minutes later and headed for the bathroom. After her shower, she put on her pink fluffy shoes and stomped down the stairs lazily, dragging her feet in the kitchen. She prepared pancakes and the tea and she set everything on the table. The syrup and the milk, the orange juice and the sugar and all else. She had one pancake and some orange juice, called for her brother and her father, then went straight back to bed.

She was woken up again at about 12 o'clock by the sound of her phone. Text message. She reached over and grabbed it. It was a message from Syaoran:

_Wakey wakey! D _

_I'll pik u up bout 6.30pm _

_kay? Nw get outa bed. U had enuf _

_beauty sleep all ur lyf! XD_

_x_

Sakura blushed. She heard a faint 'beep', the sign of another text message. This one was from Tomoyo. It read:

_Omg Sakura! Got a call 4rm_

_gess hu? Eriol! I left my purse _

_ the cafe, n he got it. Sed 2 meet _

_him l8a 2 get it bak! Eeek!!_

_xxxxxx_

_-_

_--_

----

--------

----

--

-

**(a/n haha, well...what did you think? _Good_? _Bad_? _Love it_? _Hate it_? _Tell me_! You know how much I appreciate those reviews! ;D )**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**


	9. Jed, Hope and Shattered dreams

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**(a/n Ta _so _much for the reviews! I actually had fun writing the last chapter and so, here's chapter nine! **

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. So far, I only own Jed Ackerman...Wow, my first character...yayy! XD**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**---------------- **

_The girls were glad that they found the perfect dresses for themselves and couldn't wait until the next day. For tomorrow would be...the Valentine's dance. Sakura wanted to scream with all the excitement filled inside her. She was going with Syaoran...the guy she not only loved, but was in love with to the dance. _

_So what if he was oblivious to the fact that she had an infatuation with him? So what if he didn't notice how much it meant to her every time she even saw him from a distance. She tried to break his spell over her. She dated other guys and tried to feel the same way about them. But she knew. She knew that none of them were even close to being compared with Syaoran. She just had to hope. There wasn't a time when she hadn't prayed at night that he had felt the same about her. _

_o_

_o_

_o_

"_I'll see you tomorrow, then!"_

"_'Nite, Sakura!"_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_Early the next morning, Sakura was woken up by her alarm clock. She groaned as she hit the 'snooze' button. It was her turn to cook breakfast today. She got up 15 minutes later and headed for the bathroom. After her shower, she put on her pink fluffy shoes and stomped down the stairs lazily, dragging her feet in the kitchen. She prepared pancakes and the tea and she set everything on the table. The syrup and the milk, the orange juice and the sugar and all else. She had one pancake and some orange juice, called for her brother and her father, then went straight back to bed. _

_She was woken up again at about 12 o'clock by the sound of her phone. Text message. She reached over and grabbed it. It was a message from Syaoran:_

_**Wakey wakey! D **_

_**I'll pik u up bout 6.30pm **_

_**kay? Nw get outa bed. U had enuf **_

_**beauty sleep all ur lyf! XD**_

_**x **_

_Sakura blushed. She heard a faint 'beep', the sign of another text message. This one was from Tomoyo. It read:_

_**Omg Sakura! Got a call 4rm**_

_**gess hu? Eriol! I left my purse **_

_**the cafe, n he got it. Sed 2 meet **_

_**him l8a 2 get it bak! Eeek!!**_

_**xxxxxx**_

----------------

**If We Were a Movie**

_By: xXx hOnEy O sO sWeEt xXx_

------------------

**Chapter 9**

_------------------ _

Tomoyo left the house at 2.30pm. Eriol had sent her a text and explained to her that she had forgotten her purse at the cafe the day before. He offered to meet her somewhere to return it back to her. After receiving the message, she felt giddy. Before she left the house, she was sure to put an effort in her appearance.

She wore a cute lilac two-inch off the shoulder mini-dress. It was not all-too-revealing one, nor was it too restricting. It showed what she wanted to be seen , and covered what she didn't. It was just perfect. She worked wonders on her make-up but still it looked natural. She wore a brilliant red hot lipstick on her lips and coated them with a gloss. She looked stunning.

She arrived at the café, but Eriol was nowhere in sight. She shrugged it off as him running late. She dazed off for about a minute, thinking of him.

Ten minutes passed and she decided to take a seat.

15 minutes later...

20 minutes later...

25 minutes...

A half hour had passed and she was fed up off waiting. She couldn't believe this. Eriol had stood her up!

"I knew it was too good to be true." she whispered to herself. Her eyes glistened as tears threatened to spill. A young dark-haired youth came up to her and offered her a tissue. She took it.

"Thanks." she sniffled with gratitude.

"No problem. Are you alright, though?"

"Yeah, thanks..." She looked up at the stranger, to find herself looking into light blue pools.

"Oh...Jed..?"

"Why? You know anyone else who looks this good?" the teenager grinned, winking at her.

Jed was a student at Tomoeda High, and was in most of Tomoyo's lessons. His parents had only just split up and he was forced to play the Suitcase kid. He was quite popular and most girls -including Tomoyo- would class Jed as 'hot'.He had a nice and chiseled jaw and great facial features like his eyes, cheekbones, and smile. When he grinned, nearly all of his pearly whites could be seen. He had 'fangs' too, but they only made him look cuter. Plus, he had a sexy and toned body. That he was an A plus student made him even more appealing and attractive to the opposite sex.

"Do you really think anyone who does exists?" she teased him, fake gasping as she clasped her hands over her mouth. He chuckled.

"Cute."

"So, now that my Ackerman charm has healed you," he said huskily.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" his voice returned to its usual soft tone.

"Nope."

"Well...wasn't expecting _that _answer so, I'll just gonna bug you until you give over." his thinly veiled threat worked in a matter of seconds.

"Ugh..."

"It's a guy, isn't it?"

"See? You threaten me when you already know." she pouted, making him laugh.

"He must be an blind idiot, to stand such a beautiful girl up." A blush rose to Tomoyo's cheeks.

"Especially when she looks half as hot as she normally does." he said searching her up and down.

"Uh...Thanks." Tomoyo flinched under his burning gaze. She felt like he was stripping her with his eyes.

"Oh...sorry...I just realised how this might look..heh. It was a compliment...Guess I should have made it sound like one." he blushed.

"Yeah...maybe."

"Man, my legs feel like they're about to fall off. You know, Tomoyo, it _is _only polite to offer someone a seat?" he teased.

"You know, Jed, it _is _only common sense to take a seat after standing up for a full..." she checked her watch.

"...fifteen minutes."

"Got me there." he took a seat opposite Tomoyo.

"So...is he your date for the dance, then?"

"No...I um...haven't got a date. He was just a friend's friend."

"Oh...?" Jed's voice sounded a little _too _casual.

"We only arranged this meeting so that he could give me back my purse. I forgot it here, yesterday."

"Ohh. 'Kay. So you say you haven't got a date, yet?"

"I thought you were bigger than to gloat."

"Gloat? No no. Funny...I haven't got one either."

"Oh, really? I heard you were going with Yin Lao?"

"Tomoyo...I thought you were better than that. You should know better than to listen to everything you hear?" She shrugged.

"I _am _only human, Jed."

"Well, then, I guess your only instinct when a handsome young man asks you to the dance is to agree."

"Is that so?"

"Yup...it says so in the book."

"What book would that be?"

"Why, the big book, ofcourse."

"'Thou shalt never say "no" to one of the Almighty's finest creatures.' Why Tomoyo, I don't believe you've not got that far."

"Yeah...I guess that one would be in the 2nd series, then?"

"_That's _the one!"

"Well, then, I guess I can't say no to God's wishes."

"Good, I'll do my best to make your time at the dance as comfortable as possible." Jed was pulled out of his thoughts as she let out a derisive snort.

"I'm sure that you would like to."

"Tomoyo, sweet 'Moyie; are you trying to imply that I may have less than noble motives for asking you to this dance?"

"Don't think that I haven't watched movies with these kind of situations before, I know what the guys try...hey! What did you call me?"

"What? 'Moyie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Because I said."

"What a great reason . . . 'Moyie." he placed a playful kiss on her forehead. She had the audacity to stick her tongue out at him. _Mmmm, she looks so good_. he smiled as he let his mind drift. This date was going to be a lot more interesting than he thought . . .

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go now. Promised my mum I'd drop in at hers. I'll pick you up in a few, then?" he stood up. Tomoyo nodded.

"Can't wait. Say 'hi' to Mrs. Ack- um Jameson..Sorry."

"...Don't be. I'll see ya." With that, he was off.

"6.00pm, only half an hour left! Oh my god! Tomoyo, where _are _you?!" a frustrated Sakura screamed to no-one in particular.

"Right here!" The front door swung open.

"What _took _you so long!? When I get my hands on that Eriol...! Where's your purse?"

"He, uh..didn't show."

"Aw..'Moyo..." Sakura did not knowwhat to say. The other day in the café, it seemed like the 'feelings' in the air were coming from _both _parties. Eriol was flirting with Tomoyo, was he not? Surely he must've liked Tomoyo. If so, why did he not turn up?

"There must be a logical explanation why he couldn't come." she thought out loud.

"Yeah...he couldn't be bothered." Tomoyo said bitterly.

"I can't believe I got my hopes up like that."

"No...don't think like that...did you call him?"

"No...I didn't think of that..." Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

"Well call him now, then...!" She did. She checked her text message again, got the number and phoned Eriol's number. The phone rang for a long time until finally someone picked up. It wasn't Eriol. Not unless his voice had turned ridiculously high pitched and he started having giggling fits every two seconds.

"H-hello? Wh-Who's this?" Tomoyo stammered into the phone. She instantly put it on speaker. If _this _didn't convince Sakura...

"Hi! I'm...-giggle- No, Eriol... _stop it!_ -scream- Don't...Eriol Hiiragizawa, don't you _dare...-_scream-..."

-

-

-

**(a/n I know that was a short chappy, but...haha...what did you think of that? What do you think of Jed? But overall what did you reckon? Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it?? Tell me!)**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**


	10. Tanya, football and a ride

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**(a/n Ta _so _much for the reviews! This chappy will hopefully be longer than the last...**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. But Jed Ackerman is _mine_...all _mine...muahahaha!...-choke-._**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**---------------- **

"_6.00pm, only half an hour left! Oh my god! Tomoyo, where **are** you?!" a frustrated Sakura screamed to no-one in particular. _

"_Right here!" The front door swung open._

"_What **took** you so long!? When I get my hands on that Eriol...! Where's your purse?"_

"_He, uh..didn't show."_

"_Aw..'Moyo..." Sakura did not know what to say. The other day in the café, it seemed like the 'feelings' in the air were coming from **both** parties. Eriol was flirting with Tomoyo, was he not? Surely he must've liked Tomoyo. If so, why did he not turn up?_

"_There must be a logical explanation why he couldn't come." she thought out loud._

"_Yeah...he couldn't be bothered." Tomoyo said bitterly. _

"_I can't believe I got my hopes up like that."_

"_No...don't think like that...did you call him?"_

"_No...I didn't think of that..." Tomoyo sweat-dropped. _

"_Well call him now, then...!" She did. She checked her text message again, got the number and phoned Eriol's number. The phone rang for a long time until finally someone picked up. It wasn't Eriol. Not unless his voice had turned ridiculously high pitched and he started having giggling fits every two seconds. _

"_H-hello? Wh-Who's this?" Tomoyo stammered into the phone. She instantly put it on speaker. If **this** didn't convince Sakura... _

"_Hi! I'm...-giggle- No, Eriol... **stop it!** -scream- Don't...Eriol Hiiragizawa, don't you **dare**...-scream-..." _

------------------

**If We Were a Movie**

_By: xXx hOnEy O sO sWeEt xXx_

------------------

**Chapter 10**

_------------------ _

"_...Eriol,let go!_ I'm on the phone..._your _phone..."

"...I'll call them back later. C'mere..."

Just hearing his voice made Tomoyo want to cry. Hearing _him _made it real. What did she expect? After all, it was merely attraction that had made them act like that, yesterday.

"No, _Eriol, no! _Here, take it..." The girl passed the phone to Eriol.

"...Hello...?" his voice begged for breath. Tomoyo did not want to hear this. She immediately disconnected.

"Well...at least now we know why..C'mon Sakura, let's get you prepare for your big date. We haven't got much time to spare. I'll be fine...really." she added when Sakura gave her a pitiful look. With that, they were upstairs, getting ready for the dance.

The girls took out all the make-up and hair accessories, their shoes and their dresses. As Tomoyo was in the shower, Sakura, who'd had one before Tomoyo had come, was getting dressed. Tomoyo came out, looking more refreshed and feeling much better than before. She put on her dress, after which they took turns doing each others' make-up. With eight minutes to spare, they were ready.

"Wow, Tomoyo...you look so pretty. It's a shame that you refused all those offers to a date." Sakura said to her her friend, who was looking as radiant as herself.

"Oh...I didn't refuse _all _of them." Tomoyo replied.

"Really?! Who are you going with?" Sakura couldn't recall her agreeing to any dates at school.

"Jed." Tomoyo tried saying it casually, although she could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

"Jed? Jed Ackerman? No _way_!" Sakura couldn't help but shriek.

"Way."

"Oh, my God, Tomoyo, he's so _cute_! When did he ask you??"

"Today."

"Today?"

Tomoyo told her about how she had collided paths with him in the mall. Sakura made her tell her every little detail of what happend. Such as what he was wearing, how he was acting, etc. She even squeezed out the whole 'Moyie' situation out of her.

It was now 6.30 and the girls were patiently waiting for their dates to arrive. The was an awkward silence in the air...one that Sakura was too afraid to break. She didn't want to graze Tomoyo's feelings. She could tell it was a touchy territory. Thankfully, the door bell rang as she was about to pursue small talk.

"I'll get it!" she almost shouted as she jumped from the leather couch she had been sitting on. Tomoyo stood up abruptly as well.

Sakura's hand trembled as she reached for the door handle. Would this 'date' be awkward? Would they have fun? Is he only going with her because he felt sorry for her? _God, let it be **anything **but that. _She wished.

_Sakura opened the door, not-ready to face _herdate, when she was greeted by a warm, playful grin belonging to none other than Jed Ackerman.

"Hi, Sakura, isn't it? I'm Jed. Finally great to meet you." he offered his hand.

"Yeah, hi. Likewise." Sakura accepted the handshake and gestured for him to enter the house. Jed cautiously came in, his sapphire eyes lit up when he saw Tomoyo standing opposite him.

"'Moy..ahem, Tomoyo!" Sakura giggled. He leaned in a placed a kiss on Tomoyo's cheek. As his lips gently touched her silky skin, he felt a tinge of heat released from the cheek.

"I dropped by your house but Tanya informed me that you were here. So...here I am."

"Yes, you are.._Tanya_?"

"Yeah...your maid?" Jed seemed to have a confused look on his face. She didn't know the names of her staff? Strange. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Tomoyo's delicate laugh.

"I _know _who she is, Jed! It's just that Tanya doesn't usually give out her name to any guests or visitors. At least, never before."

"Oh, uh,..yeah...?"

"Mmhmm."

"I might have had to, um..._phlmt_ it out of her." he mumbled, saying '_phlmt_' in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tomoyo held her ear-lobe with a finger.

"I said, I might have had to flhtt it out of her."

"You _flirted_ with my _maid_?" Tomoyo raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Wow...not only are you beautiful, but you have good hearing, too?"

"Oh, no, mister. Flattery is not gonna get you out of this one." she placed her hands on her waist, playfully.

"Well, how 'bout _this_?" He revealed his left arm, which was behind his back since he had come in. In his hand was a single red rose.

"For you, m'lady." he said, handing it to Tomoyo.

"Why thank you, kind sir." she took the rose, examining it, carefully.

"(Beautiful)" she whispered to no one in particular.

"Breathtakinglybeautiful." Jed commented as he looked at Tomoyo with admiration, causing her to blush. Sakura who was just standing there, could not help but giggle at the scene in front of her. Jed and Tomoyo made an incredibly cute couple.

She had never thought that Jed's personality was as it was. She expected him to be an over-confident arrogant jerk, seeing as how much attention he received at school. The saying was true...'Don't judge a book by its cover' You never know, you could be in for a real surprise.

But before she could get carried away in her thoughts, a knock was heard at the door. Sakura uncreased and her dress and straightened herself up before heading for the door. This was it.

To say that Syaoran's expression when he saw Sakura was _happy_ would be a great understatement. To say he was _tranced _would be a better one. He literally stood frozen in the doorway absorbing the image in front of him for two full minutes. He opened his mouth in hope that something meaningful would come out, only to close it when he realised nothing did. A single sigh escaped his lips.

"Hey, you." he started.

"Hey." Sakura said back, with a confused look on her face. She couldn't help but look worried he said nothing for such a long time. What was going on? Was there something wrong?

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head slightly and retrieved something from his blazer pocket. He looked so amazing hot today. Sakura blushed at her own unpure thoughts. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt, accompanied by a black blazer and ripped-style baggy denim jeans that reached just below knees, halfway up his calves. He wore black designer trainers.

His outfit was topped off by a small black chain on his neck. His hair was its usual untamed muddy look, but it only complimented his dark brown orbs. Sakura had to distract herself by fidgeing with her fingers just so she didn't drown into them.

Out of the blazer pocket he took out a a satin jewellery box, with Serenity & Co. embroided in the centre. As he opened the expensive looking cube, a choker necklace and a pair of matching dangly earrings on each top side of the necklace were revealed.

The material of the jewellery was a rich black colour, with a deep shade of pink stripes. The stones were the same shade of pink as the stripes. It was truly a remarkable piece of work. Sakura gasped when she saw the jewellery. Her slender fingers trembles as she caressed the necklace. Her fingers explored the material back and forth.

"Syaoran...I-I can't accept this...it's too expensive." she said as her fingers drew back.

"Ofcourse you can...You know the money's not a problem. Anyway, I _want _you to have it." He held the satin jewellery box in front of her, once more.

"It's beautiful." she said as she was still examining the jewellery.

She picked up the earrings first and slid them on. They were, at the top, like studs, with two black lines dangling down, a stone on each end. As she picked up the necklace, Syaoran offered to put it on her. Sakura gave a small nod. She turned around and lifted her hair up so that it would not get tangled with the jewellery. Syaoran placed the choker on her neck and clipped it on.

Sakura turned back around and let her auburn locks flow. Her hair framed her face, leaving her looking more adorable than ever. Unbeknowst to yaoran nor Sakura that she was going to do this, she leaned in and placed a kiss on Syaoran's cheek. His face turned scarlet. Before she pulled away, she whispered a soft, "Thanks." in his ear, her words tckling his skin.

"Y-you're welcome."

The duo had been standing in the doorway longer than intended, until Sakura finally remembered the other couple in the living room.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Come and meet Tomoyo's date." She led him into the room where Jed and Tomoyo were engaged in a heart-warming conversation. It seemed like Jed had been humouring Tomoyo as she would tilt her head back and let out a soft-toned laugh, every now and again. Sakura entered with her date and Syaoran greeted Tomoyo.

"Hi. You look beautiful, Tomoyo." he complimented her.

"Thanks. As do you."

"Handsome, that is. Not beautiful." she laughed. Jed made a sound that sounded a bit like a lost puppy and looked at Tomoyo.

"Don't worry, Jed. You know that you're the best looking guy in my eyes." she winked at Jed teasingly.

"I should hope so. You know, I don't give out a red rose to just _any _girl, you know." he teased back.

Sakura cleared her throat. Everyone was getting carried away tonight. They were already late.

"Syaoran, this is..." she began to introduce him to Tomoyo's date.

"Jed Ackerman." Syaoran finished for her. She looked at Syaoran, then Jed, then back at Syaoran.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"Syaoran, here, played a few games with the football team. He's got a powerful shot, too." Jed explained.

"So I've heard..." Sakura thought out loud. It wasn't like she was going to say that she would sit on the bench just far enough away from the field not to be seen, but close enough for her to see them clearly just so she could admire Syaoran from a distance. No way.

"Come on, guys. It's time we got going."

As they were about to leave the house, Syaoran and Jed were discussing who's car they were going to take. They decided on Jed's black Lexus Sedan. Jed led Tomoyo out to the car, but as Sakura was heading their way, Syaoran caught her arm gently and pulled her back.

"Hello." he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Hi." she grinned back.

"You look gorgeous, Sakura." he said, looking into her emerald orbs. She looked away shyly, blushing. She looked back at him and said to him:

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

They got to the car and the girls decided to sit in the back. They talked the whole way about everything they could possibly fit in the time they had.

"Girls." Syaoran and Jed said at the same time, shaking their heads.

Meanwhile, Jed was giving Syaoran tips on how to tackle and Syaoran shared his secret on scoring from a distance. The boys talked about football the whole journey.

"Boys." The girls rolled their eyes.

-

-

-

-

-

**(a/n Wow, we're finally, I say, finally getting to the dance! Yayy! Well, c'mon, then, you gotta put me outta my misery! What did you think of the chappy? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!! Review!)**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx **


	11. A dance, an apology and a kiss

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**(a/n Guess who's _back_! Yes, 'tis I, but I'm guessing no-one's here to hear me babble on about nothing so, without further ado, '_If We Were a Movie_', everyone! ;)**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended..Don't sue...I won't be able to pay!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**----------------**

"_Syaoran, this is..." she began to introduce him to Tomoyo's date._

"_Jed Ackerman." Syaoran finished for her. She looked at Syaoran, then Jed, then back at Syaoran. _

"_You two know each other?" she asked._

"_Syaoran, here, played a few games with the football team. He's got a powerful shot, too." Jed explained._

"_So I've heard..." Sakura thought out loud. It wasn't like she was going to say that she would sit on the bench just far enough away from the field not to be seen, but close enough for her to see them clearly just so she could admire Syaoran from a distance. No way. _

"_Come on, guys. It's time we got going."_

_As they were about to leave the house, Syaoran and Jed were discussing who's car they were going to take. They decided on Jed's black Lexus Sedan. Jed led Tomoyo out to the car, but as Sakura was heading their way, Syaoran caught her arm gently and pulled her back. _

"_Hello." he grinned sheepishly at her._

"_Hi." she grinned back._

"_You look gorgeous, Sakura." he said, looking into her emerald orbs. She looked away shyly, blushing. She looked back at him and said to him: _

"_Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."_

"_Thanks. Shall we go?" _

_They got to the car and the girls decided to sit in the back. They talked the whole way about everything they could possibly fit in the time they had. _

"_Girls." Syaoran and Jed said at the same time, shaking their heads._

_Meanwhile, Jed was giving Syaoran tips on how to tackle and Syaoran shared his secret on scoring from a distance. The boys talked about football the whole journey._

"_Boys." The girls rolled their eyes._

-

-

-

------------------

**If We Were a Movie**

_By: xXx hOnEy O sO sWeEt xXx_

------------------

**Chapter 11**

_------------------ _

The four teenagers arrived at Tomoeda High, where the bulging was swarming with groups of students holding their own little parties. The building looked amazing tonight. A banner was swaying way above, even flashier than the last time Sakura had seen it. She gasped in awe as she discovered the decorations of little hearts dangling down the building. _It's beautiful. _

"Isn't it beautiful, Syaoran?" she asked, her eyes still fixated on the building.

"H-hai." was her date's reply. Syaoran did not know what was going on with him. From the moment he saw Sakura that night, his stomach refused to stop harassing him. It was like his insides were practising for the Olympic gymnastics award. Goal: Gold medal. He held a hand over his stomach. Sakura saw this and, tilting her head slightly, she asked him, her brows furrowed, whether he was feeling alright.

"Never better." he flashed her an exaggerated grin. _God, she looks so beautiful_..._**Woah**, where'd that come from?_

Jed stared at Tomoyo, who's eyes were too busy exploring everyone else's business but her own, to notice her date admiring her so closely.

"Hey, 'Moyie. Where's your head at?" he teasingly winked at her. She blushed at his comment, before sticking her tongue out at him. This only made him let out a friendly laugh.

"Shall we enter?" He held out the crook of his arm, in which she delicately placed her hand. They were soon followed by the other two. Happily chatting on around a marble table were none other than the rest of the rest of their group: Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Mihara and Takashi Yamazaki. Takashi suddenly placed his hands around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her into a lip-lock.

Everyone knew that these two were destined to end up together, before the couple had even developed feelings for each other. They used to tease each other constantly. Takashi was quite a character because he liked telling about how things came to be what they are. All of his so-called facts are in fact lies, but Sakura and Syaoran would believe him. Chiharu, who knew better as Takashi and herself had grown up in the same neighbourhood, would drag him away by his ear to 'silence' him. Often, she would just pounce on him. Takashi's distinctive always-closed eyes placed him apart from the other guys.

"...and a minute ago they were at each others' throats." Naoko shared, rolling her eyes. The others laughed and the couple pulled apart, their cheeks flaring, to greet the newcomers. The girls hugged each other, squealed and complimented one another's' outfits, while Jed and Syaoran shared less intimate actions with Takashi, which consisted of head nods and casual greetings.

Two familiar looking faces arrived at their table, armed with a couple of drinks each. Naoko and Kira introduced their own dates- Li Xing and Kai Terada. Whereas Naoko's date, Li, seemed a shy and conservative character, with his short jet black hair and thin round glasses that failed to hide his onyx orbs, Kai was quite literally the opposite. He portrayed himself as fun, outgoing and yet still modest. He inherited his father's silky brown hair-which he would run his hand through very often- His eyes were a mixture of hazelnut and cinnamon and he had a wide cheeky grin that could make Kira melt into a puddle of liquid. He was also on the school football team. Li was intelligent and cute, Kai, cheeky and hot.

Takashi and Chiharu had returned to their make-out session, Li and Naoko held hands and edged nearer to the dance floor which was filled with around ten couples, dancing to a techno beat and Kai and Kira were already there, talking and laughing. Jed held a hand out for Tomoyo, which she reluctantly took as they headed to join everyone else. Which left Syaoran and Sakura the only ones still standing by the table, an awkward silence filled the air. Syaoran ran a hand through his muddy- brown hair. Sakura's insecurities started to kick in. _Oh, no. I knew this was gonna happen. He's probably thinking, 'Man, she's the most boring girl ever.' Ugh...Great(!) 'Cause that's what every girl wants the man they adore and love to think of them as._

"Don't Naoko's contact lenses look great?" she blurted out for no apparent reason. Syaoran chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah...great."

"_I_ think they look great. I was maybe thinking of getting lenses myself. You know, like, maybe blue or red or brown or something. But I don't really reckon that red'll suit me. But brown'd probably look weird on me, too. Not like the way it looks on you. Your eyes are really pretty..._not_ to mean that they look girly or anything, 'cause they don't, they...in a sense that they're very good-looking. If eyes _can _be defined as that, that is. Yeah...very, um...-" she was babbling-a sure sign that her nerves were very high. Syaoran placed a finger to her lips, stopping her from saying anymore. She wanted to kiss it, but ofcourse, she couldn't, so the only alternative choice was to blush. Which she did so.

"Babbling?" she squeaked when he released his finger from her pink lips.

"Kinda."

"...Sorry."

Syaoran chuckled. He took one of Sakura's hands into his own and asked her whether she wanted to dance. She replied that she would love to and they headed off to the dance floor. Upon stepping foot onto the actual floor, a slow song came on. _What is this? Make-Sakura's-date-as-uncomfortable-as-can-be day? _Thought the young girl.

Syaoran placed his hands around her waist and Sakura slipped her hands behind his neck. She rested her head gently against his hard chest as they began to sway to the sound of the music. _Hey, this is not bad. _Sakura could feel Syaoran's heartbeat thudding loudly in his ribcage. It was beating unusually quick. Kind of a bit like when she would steal a glance at him when he wasn't looking.

Syaoran pulled away a bit. He smiled down at his date.

"Just for the record...you have the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've come across in my whole life." he said in a silky voice. Sakura blushed. She looked up at him underneath her lashes.

"Really?"

"Really." They resumed back to their original positions, swaying to each and every song that came on thereon. The feeling of comfort ran through their bodies as they swayed back and forth, their bodies molded together. Sheepish smiles were plastered on both their faces. After forty-five minutes of continuous dancing, the two pulled apart.

"I'm thirsty." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah...me too. How 'bout I go get us some sodas?"

"That sounds great."

"Coke, right?"

"You know me too well." Sakura laughed. She retreated back to the table, where the rest were stationed. Takashi and Chiharu were no longer playing tonsil-hockey. The guys were given an opportunity to socialise while the girls talked about the night. Jed and Li were apparently getting their dates drinks, also.

"Hey, guys." she smiled sweetly at everyone. They all replied with 'hi's and 'hey's.

"Having fun, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, a playful glint in her eye.

"Mhmm."

"You and Syaoran seemed a bit cosy."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed. You know, non-stop dancing and all." she innocently replied, although her cheeks felt a bit warm.

"Yeah. Very..._intimate_." Tomoyo winked at her. Sakura turned beetroot red. Had they seemed...intimate, as Tomoyo had so generously put it? Was she coming on too strong? She'd have to tone it down. _But it just felt so good. I wish he would just hold me like that forever..._

"I, uh...need to get some fresh air." She felt warm all of a sudden. She headed for the back door, seeing as the front was so crowded. Thankfully, no-one was there. She looked up at the sky. The stars were shining so brightly, tonight. She saw a shooting star.

People said that if you made a wish on a shooting star, your wish would come true. Sakura shut her eyelids and wished. She wished hard. For the only thing she'd only ever wished for, really. Apart from the main source of the subject. _I wish...I wish I had the courage to tell Syaoran how I feel about him. Please. _She opened her eyes and smiled at herself. She whirled around, about to head back in, when she bumped into someone's well toned abs.

"Oomph." she nearly fell backwards, but the person she ran into placed his right hand behind her back and his face was merely an inch from her own. He pulled her back to her feet and she opened her eyes to find herself staring into familiar deep blue eyes. Those blue inky eyes belonged to none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Eriol?" her eyebrows furrowed. Her voice contained confusion, shock, but also bitterness.

---

"Hello, again." his voice was as smooth as ever.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sakura asked him, still not happy with what he had done to Tomoyo.

"I've, um...enrolled at Tomoeda high and the principal, Yeshu-sama, said I should attend the dance to, you know, make some friends."

"You know what I mean." she turned her back to him.

"What are you _really _doing here?"

"I came to apologise." he answered.

"It's not _me_ you should be apologising to, Eriol."

"I know...but I need your help."

"How so?"

"I'm afraid Tomoyo won't hear me out. Prior to what you may think, Sakura, I actually did not intentionally..." he sighed.

"I didn't mean to stand her up. So please...help?"

"How can you explain the girl, then?" Sakura's thoughts went back to that phone call, earlier in the day.

"What girl?" Eriol had a genuinely confused look plastered onto his face.

"The girl in your apartment, the one who picked up your phone." she explained. Eriol started to laugh uncontrollably. It was almost manic.

"What's so funny?" she did not find this amusing, at all.

"After she came, I told her she should phone you. But some girl picked up. You should have seen her, Eriol. She seemed like she was about to cry. And you're standing her, laughing. Why?"

"That wasn't a girl. I mean, well, she _was _a girl. But that's just Meiling."

"...?"

"Syaoran and my cousin. She arrived from Hong Kong, today. She wanted it to be a surprise for Syaoran, so she called me to pick her up from the airport. I took her back to my flat and promised to take her to see Syaoran tomorrow."

"Oh."Sakura looked quite embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Eriol. I can't believe I accused you of..."

"That's quite alright. Given the circumstances, you were just looking out for a friend."

"Look, I'll have a talk with Tomoyo. But it'll have to be tomorrow because..."

"I know..." Eriol turns to look inside the hall and spots Tomoyo talking to Jed.

"I saw her talking to that-"

"Jed. His name is Jed and he's a good guy, who cares for Tomoyo...a lot. I don't wanna say this, but...Good luck, Eriol. I think Tomoyo cares a lot for Jed, too. So...I just wanted you to know...Don't get your hopes up."

"Too late. They were already high up in the sky the moment I laid eyes on her. I've never truly believed it existed, but...I think I fell in love with her at first sight. So I'm not gonna give up even if my hopes are shattered. 'Cause _you_ know, Sakura, don't you? Once you're in love, there's no giving up. No matter what." Eriol looked her in the eyes. Sakura couldn't help but look away.

"What are you talking about."

"My cousin may not have noticed it, but I have. You're in love with Syaoran." his voice was a more serious tone.

"..."

"And you're scared. Scared that he may not be able to return those feelings. You're afraid that it's unrequited love. Aren't you, Sakura?" She felt the tears streaming down her face.

"Y-yes." she sniffled. He checked his pockets and handed her a clean handkerchief. At first, she hesitated, but she took it and dabbed at her damp cheeks.

"What can I say? I'm old fashioned." he cracked a smile.

"But you can't...you _shouldn't_ ever give up, Sakura. I can see it in Syaoran's eyes, hear it in his voice. He obviously cares about you very much as a friend."

"The key word there is _friend_. I don't wanna be just his friend..." she said, bitterly.

"It's a start." Eriol explained.

"Most successful relationships start off as being friends first. You're a beautiful woman, Sakura. Syaoran can see that. He should be so lucky to have you even as a friend. He _knows_."

"Thanks, Eriol."

"No, thank _you_ for listening to me. I guess I better be off now, huh? Don't wanna spoil anyone's mood and all that.." Eriol turned and was about to walk back into the building when he saw Syaoran heading his way with two drinks at hand.

"Hey, Eriol. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, little cousin. I've enrolled here. Yeshu-sama told me to check the party out, socialise a bit."

"Oh."

"Yeah..I hope you don't mind that I've kept your date here for so long. Just...chatting."

"What about?" Eriol just laughed at his cousin.

"For us to know and you to find out when it's time. I gotta go. Have a good night, Syaoran." he turned back to Sakura.

"You too, Sakura. You look stunning, by the way." With that, he left the two by themselves. Syaoran went to Sakura and handed her a can of Coca-Cola.

"Here's your drink."

"Thanks." she smiled. He lifted a hand to her right cheek. They looked sore and pink. He went over the marked bit with his thumb.

"Have you been crying?..." He asked worriedly.

"No...it's nothing, Syaoran." she sniffed.

"You have...what's wrong? Did someone do something to upset you? Tell me who it is, I swear I'll make them regret the day they were born...!" his voice was cold and deadly.

"No, Syaoran," her own hand had cupped his.

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about my mother, again."

"Oh..." his tone had softened again.

"Sometimes I just wish she was alive just long enough so that I could have been able to know her." Sakura's mother had passed away three years after giving birth to Sakura. Sakura knew nothing about her mother. She only saw photos which were all around the house. Nadeshiko was beautiful. She had flowing mahogany hair, the most amazing hazelnut eyes and the brightest smile.

Touya was only ten when his mother passed away, but Sakura envied the fact that he at least got to know her and had memories of her. Often she would pressure him into telling her a few memories of when her mother was alive. Touya would share the stories, but sometimes he would leave and say he needed to be alone. Sakura knew better than to bother him at those times. Once, he tried teaching Sakura how to play the organ the organ they had at home, as Nadeshiko did with him. He told Sakura that she was named after her mother's favourite flower.

Syaoran put his and Sakura's drinks on one of the window ledges and captured her in a big bear hug. She cried uncontrollably all over his good T-shirt as the memories came flooding back. He just held her more firmly.

"It's just so unfair. Why did he take her away so early? It wasn't fair...I needed her so much. She should have been here for me. She should...she should have been here." she sniffed.

"Shhh. I'm sure that wherever she is, she's watching over you as your guardian angel. Plus, _I'm_ here for you, Sakura. I'll _always_ be here for you." He rubbed her back with one of his hands, trying to soothe her. After her hectic episode, she finally lifted her head back up. She looked like she was about to cry again when she saw what a mess she'd made of Syaoran's shirt. All her make-up had ended up on it.

"Oh, man. Now look what I've done...I'm so sorry, Syaoran." she sniffled. He chuckled.

"It's fine...it was only my favourite top." he laughed. At the horrified/upset look on her face, he quickly added he was kidding.

"I must look like a mess..! I can't even remember whether I wore waterproof mascara. Tell me, honestly, Syaoran, have I got panda eyes?" she asked him, her forehead creasing.

"No..."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying..." he cupped her face with his hands.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Sakura." Their faces were now an inch apart. She was about to pull away when he did something so unexpected from her. He tilted his head slightly to the right and he leaned in even closer. If either of them moved now, their lips were sure to touch.

He placed his hands around her waist and he closed the half a millimeter gap between them. He kissed her. Their lips caressed each other, feeling the smoothness. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and let their tongues explore each others' mouths. He tasted the strawberries and cream she snacked on before the date and he tasted of chocolate. It felt like only ten seconds before they pulled apart and gasped for air. But from the heavy breathing, they knew it was more than that. Much more.

_Oh...my...God..Syaoran just kissed the hell outta me!!!_

**_I've just kissed Sakura!!..Man she can kiss! That's not the point...What now? _**

-

-

-

-

**(A/N Woah...Now you know you gotta review this! ****Lol **

**As I was writing that last chapter I was thinking...Should I? Should I not? My fingers got the better of me...I was thinking of something completely different, but they typed that. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review!! **

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**

**Oh, yeah...Yes, Kai _is _Terada-sama's son. I had to give Kira something...If not the teacher, the son, right? ;P**


	12. Confessions, fainting and a boyfriend

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**(a/n Chapter twelve, everyone. About what happened in the last chapter...Turns to Syaoran: You dawg! ;) Lol Sorry for the long wait...I've actually had this typed up for quite some time now, but thought I could make it better, but I decided against it and just posted it today. Also, ta for the people who are reading the story, and special thanks to those who so kindly review for me!!**

**Disclaimer****: No Copyright Infringement is intended..Don't sue...have mercy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**----------------**

"_Shhh. I'm sure that wherever she is, she's watching over you as your guardian angel. Plus, **I'm** here for you, Sakura. I'll **always** be here for you." He rubbed her back with one of his hands, trying to soothe her. After her hectic episode, she finally lifted her head back up. She looked like she was about to cry again when she saw what a mess she'd made of Syaoran's shirt. All her make-up had ended up on it._

"_Oh, man. Now look what I've done...I'm so sorry, Syaoran." she sniffled. He chuckled. _

"_It's fine...it was only my favourite top." he laughed. At the horrified/upset look on her face, he quickly added he was kidding._

"_I must look like a mess..! I can't even remember whether I wore waterproof mascara. Tell me, honestly, Syaoran, have I got panda eyes?" she asked him, her forehead creasing. _

"_No..."_

"_Liar."_

"_I'm not lying..." he cupped her face with his hands._

"_You look as beautiful as ever, Sakura." Their faces were now an inch apart. She was about to pull away when he did something so unexpected from her. He tilted his head slightly to the right and he leaned in even closer. If either of them moved now, their lips were sure to touch. _

_He placed his hands around her waist and he closed the half a millimeter gap between them. He kissed her. Their lips caressed each other, feeling the smoothness. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and let their tongues explore each others' mouths. He tasted the strawberries and cream she snacked on before the date and he tasted of chocolate. It felt like only ten seconds before they pulled apart and gasped for air. But from the heavy breathing, they knew it was more than that. Much more._

_Oh...my...God..Syaoran just kissed the hell outta me!!!_

_**I've just kissed Sakura!!..Man she can kiss! That's not the point...What now? **_

-

-----------------

**If We Were a Movie**

_By: xXx hOnEy O sO sWeEt xXx_

------------------

**Chapter 12**

_------------------ _

"Sy-Syaoran...Y-you just k-kissed me.." _Way to state the obvious, Sakura._ The emerald-eyed teenager stammered, clearly surprised. She wasn't the only one, though- Syaoran hadn't expected to act so harshly. Backing away a bit, he cursed himself silently for being so reckless. He did not even know _why _he did it. After all, he did not feel that way about Sakura...did he?

But then, why had he been marveled by her beauty earlier that night? Why did he have butterflies just before, in front of the school building? Why had his heartbeat increased so incredibly when he held her tight while they danced? Why was their a tinge of jealousy when he saw Eriol alone with Sakura? And why..._why_ did it feel so right? That kiss, he knew, was going to stay with him forever, come what may.

"I-I did." he commented.

"But...why?" Sakura's fingers stroked her now blood-ink lips. She was not sure that she was ready for an answer...not if it was one she could not bear. Although she did not know what she wanted to hear, she knew that if he had kissed her out of pity, her heart would surely be broken. She closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled deeply. She opened her eyes and heard Syaoran's deep voice.

-

"Why?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry, Sakura...I don't know." he said truthfully.

"You 'don't _know_'? What do you mean you don't know!?" Sakura half-yelled, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I don't know. I think...I like you...as more than just a friend. Lately..." she saw him blushing deeply, running his hand through his chocolate hair.

"...I've been watching you. Everything you do, Sakura, it makes me smile. Like when you go all clumsy or when you babble. On you, Sakura, it's so cute. I think I'm in love with you." A long silence filled the air. Sakura was too shocked for words. She had been waiting for this for so long, now that it's here, she didn't know how to react.

"Is that Okay? I mean, if you didn't feel the same way, I would totally understand. I mean, why would you be interested in me, anyway-"

She stopped him there by placing her finger on his lips. His smooth, luscious lips that she yearned to feel molded together with hers, again.

"Because you're the most charming, caring, sweetest; and let's face it, good-looking guy there is. Not to mention you make Richie Rich look like a poor beggar. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Even you?"

"...Yes. Syaoran, you've been so dense! You may have thought I was different from the other girls, that I was immune to your charms, but I'm _not_."

"What are you saying?" Syaoran raised a thick eyebrow.

"I have been carrying a torch for you, along with almost every girl on campus." she confessed. Syaoran could not believe his ears, but he continued to pay attention, listening carefully to each word that escaped her lips.

"...As more time passed, I realised that it was more than a crush. I was infatuated with you. I had fallen for the ever-charming Syaoran Li, and I fell hard.

"Seeing you flirting with all those other girls throughout the years, it killed me. My heart felt like strips were being torn from it whenever you talked about your latest girl- Aimee this, Lucy that; Lin this, Mei that...I'd be acting through my tears." Syaoran's eyes looked crystalised, hearing her voice break.

..."I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I couldn't find the courage to do so..." Another silence flowed around them. Syaoran needed to absorb all of this. It was more than he had expected. A _lot _more. Sakura's quivering voice shattered the silence.

"Y-you don't hate me, do you?" he could almost sense the tears that threatened to spill. A lone tear nearly made it down her cheek, but his thumb gently wiped it away.

"No, of course not, Sakura. I could never hate you." he embraced her.

"If anything...I'm just glad you shared this with me. I'm so sorry for what you had to endure because of me." Sakura rested her head against his chest, she could smell the faint scent of cologne and a sweet perfume.

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto." The aroma of cherry blossoms attacked Syaoran's nostrils as he buried his head on top of Sakura's hair.

"I love you, too, Syaoran, Li." They hadn't noticed that slowly, but surely, they began to sway to an invisible tune. A rhythm of their hearts. Sakura took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

-

"S-Sakura? Are you alright?" Syaoran's silky voice brought Sakura back from her heart's desire.

"W-What happened?" Sakura held a hand to her head. It felt sore.

"You passed out after we, uh...kissed." his blush was translucent. Yeah, thought Sakura, trust Syaoran Li's kiss to do that to a girl.

"Then that must've been one helluva kiss you sprung on me, Syaoran." she said the first thing that popped into her mind. Sakura sneaked a glance at Syaoran and saw that his face had turned scarlet.

"I-I'm sure it had nothing to do with that." he got up from his kneeling position and offered a hand to Sakura, who was lying on her back. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Sakura brushed imaginary lint off her dress as she pondered for a moment. She would not force an explanation out of him. As Eriol said, he would find out when the time was right.

"You don't have to explain your actions if you don't want to-"

"Sakura...Why didn't you pull away when I did that? Why did you let me do that? 'Cause...I dunno whether it was just wishful thinking, but it felt to me like you wanted it too..." he was silenced when Sakura captured his lips with her own.

This was a sweet kiss that lasted only a short moment, before she pulled away slowly and took his face in both her hands. But she hadn't figured that standing on her tip-toes in heels on a smooth marble floor was a gymnastic trick all by itself. She slipped a little and he caught her. When he released her, she found his mouth with hers. When they finally pulled apart, he hugged her so tight that for a minute she couldn't breathe. They walked back to the party, their fingers entwined. Although it lingered in the air unsaid, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto were now officially a couple. (**HAPPY!!? **Lol)

"I'm gonna go to the toilets, 'kay?" Sakura planted a sweet kiss on Syaoran's cheek. They were back at the table with the rest of the group.

"Sure, sweetie." was Syaoran's reply. Sakura blushed at her new nickname, before heading into the direction of the ladies' toilets. Tomoyo was just about to leave, when Sakura grabbed her by the forearm and dragged her back into the toilets.

"Syaoran _kissed_ me." she confided to her best friend, who automatically squealed with glee. Stars were appeared in her eyes.

"Kawaii! I knew you two were gonna get together...Albeit I must say, I expected it sooner." she confessed.

"What?" Sakura blushed.

"W-Why would you think that?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"'Come on. Anyone can see..._everyone, _even the SL Club _know _it. The way the two of you act around each other,...haven't you noticed how Syaoran Li, Big Man On Campus, hasn't had a girlfriend in what, almost a year, instead he's been 'hanging' with his 'best buddie'." she said it in a voice that insinuated it was so obvious, whilst examining her manicured-nails. When she looked up and saw Sakura's aghast expression, she replaced her sarcastic voice for a cheery one.

"...But, I'm so happy for you!" she gave her friend a quick hug.

"Yeah..." Sakura shook her head, in hope of abolishing the new thoughts that haunted her mind. _Everyone knew? Was I the only one who was so naive as to not notice Syaoran's-allegedly different- actions? Why hadn't I been suspicious of the fact that Syaoran had, all of a sudden, not had a girl by his side for so long? I suppose I was just thankful for having him all to myself..._

"Getting off that subject, I need to talk to you about a certain guy with black hair and blue eyes."

"I don't think I want to have that conversation." Tomoyo's amethyst eyes lowered, but not because she was looking for scuff marks on her heels.

"Oh, believe me, you _do._" Sakura told her.

"But, not tonight...tomorrow. I'll come over to your house tomorrow, if that's fine?"

"...Fine. But. If you try to convince me that he's not an ignorant, self-centred, heart-less jerk in a Greek god's body, it won't work." she snapped. Sakura merely grinned.

"Deal...now, lemme just apply my make-up again...poor Syaoran, I got it all over his shirt -"

"Woah, woah...What exactly were you two _doing_?" Tomoyo raised an arched eyebrow. Sakura shot her a glance.

"No...just a couple of kisses.." _The most amazing kisses._

"Right...and before it was just _one_ kiss. Right. Sure. I believe you when you say that you've not had a full make-out session with the sexy Syaoran Li. _Not._ " Sakura blushed at the thoughts that invaded her own mind that second. She washed her face and after perfecting her make-up again, Tomoyo and herself exited the toilet and headed back to their friends.

-

LATER...

Jed dropped Syaoran and Sakura at the latter's house and then drove off, to Tomoyo's. Syaoran and Sakura walked up to the front door hand in hand, "I'm really glad you agreed to be my date, tonight." He commented lightly on their way up the four wide stone steps.

"Well, I'm really glad you asked me."

"Well, I'm glad that you're glad that I asked you." Syaoran's eyes held an amused look in them.

"Well . . ." Sakura flashed him a playful smile, "I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you asked me."

"And I'm glad that-"

She cut him off with a laugh, "this could go on for ages, Syaoran."

"I had a great time, Sakura. Tonight was the best 'date' I've had in ages..No, scratch that...the best, full stop!" he grinned sheepishly.

"So have I." Sakura smiled as she swung their hands a bit playfully.

"I guess I'd best be going, then." Syaoran said. He took a two steps forward and was about to lean in for a good-night kiss, when the wooden door flung open. Two beady eyes glared down at him.

"Kinomoto." Syaoran couldn't help but say it in a bitter tone.

"Li." The same hatred ran through Touya's voice. Syaoran leaned in and placed a light kiss on Sakura's cheek, feeling quite embarassed under her brother's gaze.

"Good-night, Sakura.." he whispered as he pulled away and turned to walk to his own vehicle, parked outside the Kinomoto residence. Sakura watched him walk away, before whispering her own, "'Night." as if it were going to fly to his ear. She entered the house, kicked off her heels, ran upstairs to her room and flounced on the bed. A goofy grin masked her face as she clung her plush toy, Kero, tightly and re-played the night in her head over and over again.

-

**(a/n Don't hate me for that bit in the beginning...Sakura was dreaming it...it never actually happened. But you got what you wanted in the end, so yay me! Lol Okay, well, anyhow...lemme clear something up about their relationship: Syaoran isn't in love with Sakura (_Yet _;)) But he's realised that he cares for her as more than just a friend. But he's not in love with her. Sakura is still pretty much head-over-heels in love with Syaoran, but has decided not to share this piece of information with him-yet- in fear of pushing him away. She's just glad that he feels something(stronger than friendship) for her. **

**I can't help but feel I could have probably written that in a less confusing manner (Wonder why _that _is...) But, ah, well. Anywho, you know the drill...pwess that pweedy widdle button down there and share your thoughts...pweedy pweez..!**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx **


	13. Confrontation, forgiveness a day apart

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**(a/n Hey, it's me again! Dodges all sharp objects headed her way Not very famous, I see...Lol sorry for the long update. But because of that, I will be making this chapter longer! Yayy! Catches roses and rounds them up like a bouquet Great...now that we're all happy again...Ta for the people who are reading the story, and special thanks to those who so kindly ****review**** for me!! Shout-out to:**

**emilyiluvssyaoran****- I'm glad you found that chapter cute. It's hard to believe that it made you want to cry! Thanks SO much for the review and I hope you continue reviewing. Now, time for the update!**

**Without further ado, chapter thirteen, everyone.**

**Disclaimer****: No Copyright Infringement is intended..Don't sue...have mercy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Warning: Chapter may, no WILL contain lots of dialogue! ;p**

**----------------**

"_Yeah..." Sakura shook her head, in hope of abolishing the new thoughts that haunted her mind. Everyone knew? Was I the only one who was so naive as to not notice Syaoran's-allegedly different- actions? Why hadn't I been suspicious of the fact that Syaoran had, all of a sudden, not had a girl by his side for so long? I suppose I was just thankful for having him all to myself..._

"_Getting off that subject, I need to talk to you about a certain guy with black hair and blue eyes."_

"_I don't think I want to have that conversation." Tomoyo's amethyst eyes lowered, but not because she was looking for scuff marks on her heels. _

"_Oh, believe me, you do." Sakura told her._

"_But, not tonight...tomorrow. I'll come over to your house tomorrow, if that's fine?" _

"_...Fine. But. If you try to convince me that he's not an ignorant, self-centred, heart-less jerk in a Greek god's body, it won't work." she snapped. Sakura merely grinned._

"_Deal...now, lemme just apply my make-up again...poor Syaoran, I got it all over his shirt -"_

"_Woah, woah...What exactly were you two doing?" Tomoyo raised an arched eyebrow. Sakura shot her a glance. _

"_No...just a couple of kisses.." The most amazing kisses._

"_Right...and before it was just one kiss. Right. Sure. I believe you when you say that you've not had a full make-out session with the sexy Syaoran Li. Not. " Sakura blushed at the thoughts that invaded her own mind that second. She washed her face and after perfecting her make-up again, Tomoyo and herself exited the toilet and headed back to their friends._

_-_

_LATER..._

_Jed dropped Syaoran and Sakura at the latter's house and then drove off, to Tomoyo's. Syaoran and Sakura walked up to the front door hand in hand, "I'm really glad you agreed to be my date, tonight." He commented lightly on their way up the four wide stone steps._

"_Well, I'm really glad you asked me."_

"_Well, I'm glad that you're glad that I asked you." Syaoran's eyes held an amused look in them._

"_Well . . ." Sakura flashed him a playful smile, "I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you asked me."_

"_And I'm glad that-"_

_She cut him off with a laugh, "this could go on for ages, Syaoran."_

"_I had a great time, Sakura. Tonight was the best 'date' I've had in ages..No, scratch that...the best, full stop!" he grinned sheepishly._

"_So have I." Sakura smiled as she swung their hands a bit playfully. _

"_I guess I'd best be going, then." Syaoran said. He took a two steps forward and was about to lean in for a good-night kiss, when the wooden door flung open. Two beady eyes glared down at him. _

"_Kinomoto." Syaoran couldn't help but say it in a bitter tone._

"_Li." The same hatred ran through Touya's voice. Syaoran leaned in and placed a light kiss on Sakura's cheek, feeling quite embarassed under her brother's gaze. _

"_Good-night, Sakura.." he whispered as he pulled away and turned to walk to his own vehicle, parked outside the Kinomoto residence. Sakura watched him walk away, before whispering her own, "'Night." as if it were going to fly to his ear. She entered the house, kicked off her heels, ran upstairs to her room and flounced on the bed. A goofy grin masked her face as she clung her plush toy, Kero, tightly and re-played the night in her head over and over again._

-

-----------------

**If We Were a Movie**

_By: xXx hOnEy O sO sWeEt xXx_

------------------

**Chapter 13**

_------------------ _

"That...That GAKI!..." Touya Kinomoto paced up and down their living room, fuming.

"Language, Touya." his father said sternly.

"What?! You know what he's gonna do, don't you? He's gonna play her...and he's gonna break her heart. She's been in love with the twerp for years! This is like a dream to her. To him, this is nothing but just another meaningless relationship, if _that_!"

"We don't know that." Fujiitaka told his son.

"No, no..._you _don't know that. I _do_!"

"Touya, he seems like a nice kid. He's been brought up in a good family and he has been a very loyal friend to our Sakura." Touya snorted.

"Touya." his father's voice held a warning.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." he marched up the steps. Along the corridor, he passed Sakura's room, but seconds later, back-tracked to his sister's room, knocked and entered, having not received an answer. He opened the door slowly and saw that Sakura was fast asleep. As he neared the bed, he saw a picture frame in her hand. He remembered the woman in the photo only too well. Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Sakura and his late mother. He missed her so. It seemed like only yesterday she had first taught him how to play the organ. He grabbed the photo and clutched it in his hand. He closed his eyes and whispered.

"Look at what she has gotten herself into. Why...why that twerp? I don't wanna see her hurt, Mom. Not again." he opened his eyelids and a petite pink book on the drawer caught his eye. _Property of Sakura Kinomoto _it read.

"Sakura's diary." he said in a hushed tone.

"I can't read this...that would be just wrong. Unless..." his fingers traced the edge of the drawer, where the diary was placed, and slightly pushed the book off the edge. The pages flew open to the last diary entry.

"Whoops. I accidently dropped this book. I wonder what it is?" he said in a fake-shocked voice. So he picked the book up and began to read:

_Dear diary, _

_It was the Valentine's day dance tonight. I know, I know...I've been writing about it for ages. Anyway...you'd never believe what happened! God knows _I _didn't at first. I went outside for some fresh air,..well, because I wanted to get away from Tomoyo after she had so kindly pointed out that Syaoran and I seemed intimate on the dancefloor. _**Touya restrained himself from punching a wall.**

_So there I was, out the back door, when Eriol, Syaoran's cousin who moved here from HK, came. I was so angry because of what he had done to Tomoyo, that is until he explained that he had to pick up his and Syaoran's cousin from the airport. Me and Tomoyo totally had the wrong idea when we heard a girl's voice in his flat. Anyway, he told me he was in love with Tomoyo...like I was with Syaoran! I tried to act nonchalant but he told me that he had noticed it. _

_As he was leaving, Syaoran came with our drinks and we were left alone. That night, Syaoran...he _kissed me_! I was completely fazed! Why had he done it? Was it pity, or what? I've decided that I'm not going to confess my feelings to Syaoran. Not right now, anyway. I don't want to drive him away. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to drown in those rich amber eyes everyday. I'm afraid to even think about it. So that's it. Tonight was the highlight of my life. I'm going to bed now. _

_'Night!_

Touya closed the book and placed it in its original place. He would just have to wait and see. He did not want to do anything that would make his sister miserable. She really liked the twerp...a lot. Maybe his father was right. After all, Li hadn't actually done anything to prove his unworthiness of Sakura. There was just something about that kid that Touya did not trust. However, if this is what his sister wanted, he would give that twerp a chance. Touya turned around and headed for the door.

"Sweet dreams, Kaiiju."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...So what did you want to talk about?" Tomoyo examined her cuticles. Sakura had arrived at Tomoyo's house and they were now seated on her friend's king-sized bed. Sakura turned to face her friend properly.

"Well, you know how Eriol...-" she began but was cut off.

"...stood me up?" Tomoyo offered, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"...didn't show...and when you phoned him a...-"

"sl-"

"GIRL picked up his phone?"

"It _is _quite hard to forget, Sakura." Tomoyo stated through gritted teeth.

"Yeah...well, it turns out that we misinterpreted the situation."

"What's there to 'misinterpret'? He stood me up, I called him, some girl picked up his phone in his apartment giggling like mad, it was obvious they were entertaining themselves." Sakura exhaled sharply. This was not going to be easy for Eriol to clear up, but at least she would share what Eriol had explained to her.

"Tomoyo, all _very _valid points. You know last night, at the dance? Eriol was there."

"Oh? I do hope he brought his little play-mate as well? It would have been such _fun_!" sarcasm dripped with each word spoken.

"Tomoyo!"

"Okay...Okay. What happened? Do tell." the mahogany-haired teenager rolled her eyes, brushing a strand of hair from her amethyst eyes.

"Turns out he's enrolled at Tomoeda High."

"Oh, _goody!_" Tomoyo clapped her hands with fake enthusiasm. She just could not contain herself.

"'Moyo..." Sakura was becoming restless.

"'Kay...'Kay. 'Nuf said." she did an imaginary mouth-zipping action.

"He said he wanted to apologise to you, but he didn't know how to. He thought that you wouldn't give him a chance to explain-"

"Wonder what gave him _that_ crazy idea(?)"

"I told him I'd have a word with you about it and you could take it from there, Okay?"

"I don't get it." Tomoyo's voice was skeptic.

"Why are _you_ doing _him_ a favour? It's not like you two are friends or anything.." Sakura shrugged slightly.

"Well, you know...he _is_ Syaoran's cousin and since I'm Syaoran's...since I'm with...since..."

"It's alright Sakura. You can say it- You're Syaoran's _girlfriend_!" Tomoyo laughed. Sakura's face flushed a furious pink.

"Yeah..._that_, we have to get along. Besides, he's a nice guy, Tomoyo. You like him, don't you?"

"I _did_."

"You still _do_. Tomoyo, you're my best friend and I just wanna see you happy. Just promise you'll give him a chance. Just once. If not anything else, you can still be friends with him, ne?" Tomoyo scowled.

"I never _did _like emotional blackmail."

"So you'll do it??"

"Fine." Sakura jumped up and down on the bouncy bed before dragging Tomoyo, who was reluctant, up to jump with her.

"Hey! This is quite fun!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure he's gonna show? Are you sure?" A girl with ruby stoned eyes and jet black hair could not contain her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure."

"I can't believe I'm gonna see him again after a decade!!!! You didn't tell him I was coming did you? I want this to be a surprise."

"Oh, he'll be surprised all right."

"Is that him? Is that him? Is that him??" the girl pointed to a chocolate-haired man heading their way.

"That's him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran quickened his pace. It was such a beautiful day out that he decided not to take the car. He had received a phone call from Eriol telling him he needed to see him about an urgent matter. He spotted his cousin sitting outside of a cafe. However, he was not alone. A girl with long straight dark hair sat beside him. She had two buns on either side of her head, wrapped in red lace, with the rest of her flowing down to her waist. That hairstyle seemed all too familiar. As he got closer, Syaoran's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"Meiling??!" He almost screeched.

"**Xiao-Lang!!**" The girl that was named Meling lunged at Syaoran and gripped him in a tight bear hug.

"H-Hi. How are you? Long time no see, huh?" he managed to choke out.

"You can say _that_ again!"

"Uh...Meiling? You can let go now." She had him in a death grip. As she set him free from her clutches, she punched him on his arm a little too hard for his liking.

"Ow! I see you've carried on the training without me." Syaoran said, rubbing his now severely bruised left arm. Having a martial-arts champion punch you can do that to you.

"What was _that _for?" Meiling crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"Ten years, Xiao-Lang. _Ten years_ you were gone and you didn't bother writing letters or calling after the first few years? Remember the day you left? Do you remember what you said?"

----------------

_A six year-old Syaoran called out frantically for his cousin. He ran through fields of corn and crops searching and yelling her name out. _

"_Meiling! __**Meling**__! Meling, where __**are **__you?!" He made it out of the field and entered a path filled with trees and bushes. _

"_Meling? Hey, Meling, guess what? We're-we're not leaving anymore. I'm not leaving anymore. I'm staying. Who-who wants to go to stinky Japan anyway? Not __**me**__, that's for sure! I'm staying here in Hong Kong. Just come out!" _

_He heard a sound...like, crying. The closer he went, the louder the sound became. It was coming from a tall tree. He reached for a branch, found a foot-rest and started to climb. He got to the top and saw a young Meling. Her head was buried in her knees and she was sobbing softly._

"_Meling...D-don't cry. Please." he attempted to touch her arm but she flinched. _

"_Go away!" she snapped._

"_Go to your precious Japan. I don't care. Why should I?"_

"_Meiling. You know I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to. Mother insists I go there for a better education and...I...I think it would be better too." he explained._

"_Everytime...everytime I go anywhere, I can't help thinking about Dad. Before he...before __**it **__happened, he took me to all his favourite places. Now, whenever I pass any of those places, I can't help but think of him. I...I don't want to live like this. I __**can't**__ live like this." Meiling looked up from her knees and looked deep into his eyes. _

"_**I'll**__ be here, Xiao-Lang. I'll help you through this."_

"_You can't. Please...just let me leave all these bad memories behind. Can you do that for me? Please, Meiling." he pleaded. _

"_I'll...I'll miss you so much!" she sobbed as she put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. _

"_I will too. But I'll write...and I'll...I'll call every two weeks. Alright, every week!" he smiled when he looked up at her. _

"_Can't I...Can't I come with you? Please? I'll be on my bestest behavior. I will!" he wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. _

"_Meiling. Your Mom...she wants you here. If you come, who will look after the family? No one else knows mother like you." Meling nodded. _

"_Promise me you'll look after the family for me, Okay?" They climbed down the tree and were heading back. _

"_You better write, Xiao-Lang. Or I'll beat the crap outta you!"_

"_Girls can't fight." the young amber-eyed boy teased._

"_Oh yeah? I bet you think that girls can't run, either?"_

"_That's right."_

"_We'll see. I bet I can get back to the house before you're even a yard within the garden." she challenged and she was off._

"_Hey, no fair! You're cheating!" he started after her._

_----------------- _

Syaoran ran a hand through his messy mud-coloured hair. He bit his lip as guilt flooded through him. He reached for her forearm and turned her around gently.

"...Sorry. I figured that after a few years you'd forget all about me." he looked into her fiery-red eyes. Her brows furrowed.

"_You_ were the one who forgot about _me_!" tears welled up in her eyes, her arms now by her sides.

"Never." That single word changed the meaning for her tears. She caught him in another hug. This one was a more gentle, soft embrace. Syaoran held her small figure until they were interrupted by Tomoyo Daidouji. Eriol stood promptly and straightened his clothes out. He ran his hand through his dark locks and smiled.

"T-Tomoyo?"

"Me, again." she attempted a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

This time, she hadn't bothered to get all dressed up for him. What was the point in that? She wore a pair of hip-huggers which did exactly that, a simple white top that read, 'CIA' going down and from across it read, 'Cute; Intelligent; Adorable'. She topped it off with simple black heels and a small white pouch. Her make-up was natural and her hair flowed down her back. To herself she may have looked 'normal', but Eriol couldn't help but gape in awe.

"Woah. You look...nice."

"If this is 'nice', you have no idea what you missed out on that day when...you know, I waited for you for an hour because we were supposed to meet up, but...didn't." she jabbed.

"Ouch." Syaoran couldn't help but intrude.

"But...that's alright, because I hear there was a slight 'misinterpretation'?" she tilted her head and her hair tilted to one side. Eriol, who's plain complexion had turned even paler opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by Syaoran, yet again.

"Tomoyo, this is Meiling Li. Meiling,...Tomoyo Daidouji." The two girls exchanged pleasant glances and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"So _you're_ the infamous Tomoyo Daidouji?! Great to finally meet you. I've heard _so _much about you from Eriol. He just can't seem to refrain himself from talking about you." Both Tomoyo and Eriol's cheeks shaded themselves.

"Oh?" Tomoyo was indeed intrigued.

"Mmhm..and I've only been here _two days_!" Meiling grinned.

"I hope you can forgive him for that day. I sprung up at the last minute and called Eriol because I wanted to surprise Xiao-Lang. Being the kind-hearted guy he was, Eriol came and picked me up from the airport and let me stay at his home.

"Then that 'episode' when you phoned and I picked up was him tickling me when I told him I was the most ticklish person in the world. It was only later that he realised he missed your meeting. So...see? It was all my fault. He didn't phone you because he was afraid and...well, he's just not that bright." Meiling inhaled deeply. Tomoyo frowned and turned to face Eriol.

"Then why is it that _I'm _the one that feels like a fool?"

"I have that effect on people." Eriol smirked cheekily.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo."

"I guess I can forgive and forget. Had it not been for you, I would have never gotten together with Jed." Her eyes bore into Eriol's carbon copies of the ocean. There was a slight disappointed glint in her eyes as there was regret in Eriol's.

"He is one lucky bas-guy...He is one lucky _guy_." he corrected himself. Tomoyo giggled and excused herself as Sakura was expecting her. She exchanged pleasant greetings with Meiling again and they made a verbal contract of meeting up some time so that Tomoyo could introduce Sakura to Meiling.

"Say 'Hi' to Sakura for me and tell her thanks." Eriol said to her as she was about to leave.

"Yeah, uh...me too. Just the 'Hi' part." Syaoran blushed deeply as he received a look from Tomoyo.

"Will **do**." she winked. Syaoran's cheeks flared as Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at him. Meiling was left confused as a dodo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Syaoran says 'Hi' too." Tomoyo laughed when she saw Sakura's face.

"I really should bring my camera around. That look on your face at the mention of lover boy's name is _priceless_." she giggled.

"Oh, shut up. I seem to remember the first time you met Eriol. You couldn't stop blushing!"

"Yeah, well..." Tomoyo pushed herself backwards onto Sakura's bed, her arms spread. As her head hit the bed, she exhaled sharply.

"I liked him. He cute...he was kind...he was cute...he was mature...and oh, yeah...did I mention he was cute?" It was Sakura's time to laugh.

"You might have." There was a short silence in the room which was shattered by Sakura.

"So how are things going with Jed?"

"Um...Great. Jed's great. He's hot, he's sweet, he's a good guy. But..."

"...He's not Eriol." It was a statement, not a question. The answer which Tomoyo gave was a sigh.

"What are you gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"What _can _I do? Nothing. I really do like Jed...he's also my friend." she was interrupted by the familiar ringtone from her mobile phone. She looked at the caller I.D.

"Speaking of the handsome devil..."

"Hello?"

"Hey, 'Moyie...I've got steam coming outta my ears...have you by any chance been boasting to your friends about what a catch I am?" she could almost see him grinning.

"Well, you know,..I just couldn't help myself. You said so yourself, you are just _something_." she teased. His silky laugh floated all around. Sakura dodged the pillow Tomoyo threw at her for pretending to gag. She retrieved her own phone and stared at it worriedly.

Why hadn't Syaoran phoned or at least sent a text message? Maybe _she _should phone _him_? She picked up the phone and dialed the memorised number. The phone resting on her shoulder, she started painting her nails with her free hands. The phone rang for five seconds before it was disconnected. _No, forget it. I don't wanna seem to eager...Oh, crap. I forgot about caller I.D. Shoot._

Syaoran looked at his phone. He had just received a missed call from Sakura. He looked at the phone questionably before picking it up and called back. Five seconds later the sweet voice of Sakura answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked timelessly.

"Hi. I've just received a missed call from you. You run out of credit?" Syaoran asked.

"Um...no. To be honest...I was thinking about calling you, but I hesitated. I didn't wanna seem too...needy." a soft chuckle was heard on the other side.

"Why would you seem needy?"

"Urr...nothing. Forget-."

"Forgotten." his laughter was followed by her own.

"So."

"So..?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Watching Tomoyo talking to lover boy on the phone."

"Oh?...Man do I feel sorry for Eriol..."

"Yeah...me too."

"So what _were_ you two talking about that night?" he dared asked.

"..."

"Sakura? You still there?"

"Uh...yeah."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Nothing...actually, he was just explaining to me about what had happened and asked me to get Tomoyo to listen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Was that all?"

"Yup."

"Why did Eriol tell me that I'd find out when the time was right?"

"Um...I don't know?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"You'll have to ask _him _that."

"Right...Well. I've gotta go. Meiling insists I give her a tour of the house and trust me, she can be very convincing." Sakura laughed.

"Okay, then. Take care."

"You too. Bye...hang up now."

"_You _hang up."

"No, _you_ hang up."

"No, _you_ hang up."

"No _you_ hang up."

"I'm not hanging up."

"Fine...we'll do it together, 'kay? After three. One..."

"...Two..."

"_Three!_" there was a slight pause.

"You didn't hang up!" Sakura cooed into the phone. They both laughed.

"_You _didn't hang up."

"I want _you_ to hang up."

"No _you_ hang up."

"No _you_ hang up."

"No _you _hang up."

"No _you_ hang up." Sakura's voice teased. Tomoyo was getting quite annoyed at the repetition going on. She had finished her conversation with Jed a long time ago and this was doing her head in. She grabbed the phone off of Sakura.

"_I'll_ hang up!" And she did.

"_Tomoyo!"_

**(a/n I did warn you about the dialogue lol. So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Tell me...****Review****!! Wow...that's getting carved in my brains...lol Hope you enjoyed that long chappy. Now...I was wondering...What would you guys like-quicker updates/short chapters or slower updates/longer chapters...? Would be really helpful if you answer that because I haven't got much free time lately. Ta that's all folks! ;) **

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**


	14. A picnic, rice balls and a nosebleed

**Xxx hOnEy... xXx**

**(A/n Hey dudes...yeah...again, I know...long to update. But I gotta say...I can't update snaps fingers like **_**that **_**anymore. Sowiiieee. I get sick of waiting for time for an author to update their fic, but I've just got tooooo much s I'm supposed to do. I do try to get on the PC but am constantly reminded to get on with school work. Lol...so sorry for neglecting the fic, people. 'Kay, now that **_**that's **_**out of the way...the disclaimer, followed by chapter fourteen of, 'If We Were a Movie'. Ta for those who reviewed! I apologise about the cheesiness of the conversation over the phone. Haha...I felt it was too early in the relationship for that, but I just couldn't help it! Lol. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer****: No Copyright Infringement is intended...If you sue, I'll see what I can find in my piggy-bank. **

------------------

"_So what were you two talking about that night?" he dared asked._

"_..."_

"_Sakura? You still there?"_

"_Uh...yeah."_

"_You haven't answered my question."_

"_Nothing...actually, he was just explaining to me about what had happened and asked me to get Tomoyo to listen."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. Really."_

"_Was that all?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Why did Eriol tell me that I'd find out when the time was right?"_

"_Um...I don't know?" It sounded more like a question than an answer._

"_You'll have to ask him that."_

"_Right...Well. I've gotta go. Meiling insists I give her a tour of the house and trust me, she can be very convincing." Sakura laughed._

"_Okay, then. Take care."_

"_You too. Bye...hang up now."_

"_You hang up."_

"_No, _you_ hang up." _

"_No, _you_ hang up."_

"_No _you_ hang up."_

"_I'm not hanging up."_

"_Fine...we'll do it together, 'kay? After three. One..."_

"_...Two..."_

"_Three!" there was a slight pause._

"_You didn't hang _up_!" Sakura cooed into the phone. They both laughed._

"_You didn't hang up."_

"_I want _you_ to hang up."_

"_No you hang up."_

"_No _you_ hang up."_

"_No _you_ hang up."_

"_No _you_ hang up." Sakura's voice teased. Tomoyo was getting quite annoyed at the repetition going on. She had finished her conversation with Jed a long time ago and this was doing her head in. She grabbed the phone off of Sakura._

"_I'll hang up!" And she did._

"_Tomoyo!" _

------------------

**If We Were a Movie**

_By: xXx hOnEy O sO sWeEt xXx_

**-------------------- **

**Chapter 14**

**-------------------- **

It was a warm summer's afternoon and Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Jed, Meiling and Eriol were all expected at the park. Tomoyo had arranged a picnic, so that Sakura and Jed could finally be introduced to Meiling. This being the first time- after the dance- that she would see Syaoran, Sakura decided she had to look her best.

She was wearing a cute T-shirt that had the words _Taken _imprinted on it, a pair of shorts that reached to her mid-thigh, showing off her slender well-toned legs and a pair of sandals on her manicured feet. Although her auburn locks were tied back into a ponytail, strands would fall into her face, causing her to huff at them to try and get them out of her face.

Her make-up was the most time consuming task after deciding what she would wear. At the end, she settled for a simple shimmery moisturiser, a thin layer of red lip gloss coating her already cherry lips, some black Kohl(eyeliner) for her eyes and some mascara which promised an extension to her lashes. The promise was kept. She looked stunning. Her face glistened in the sunlight and her skin was slightly tanned as she bought a great body cream to turn her pale-looking skin into beautiful skin that shone.

Although her aim was to stun Syaoran, it was _her_ that was in for quite a surprise. When she got to the park, Syaoran was sitting with a girl who seemed to be the same age as Sakura herself. The girl, who Sakura could only guess was 'the cousin', was absolutely _gorgeous!_

Sakura hadn't expected her to be that good-looking. Moreover, she had her hands wrapped around Syaoran! Wait, was that normal? She _is_ his cousin. _But that look on her face...it's the same one that I had for Syaoran after I realised I was in love with him...She _is _his cousin, so it must be like...family-love...right?_

Timelessly, Sakura towards the two teenagers. She had a quizzical look on her face that she just couldn't shake. When she noticed that Syaoran had spotted her, she blushed an attractive pink and gave a small wave. He detached himself from Meiling and waved back. He had a sheepish look plastered onto his face. As she got closer, an uncontrollable grin over-shadowed his handsome features. Sakura couldn't help but notice that he looked especially remarkable today. There was something about him that was different...but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Their bodies were molded together when he captured her unexpectedly in a big bear hug. His lips reached her ear as he whispered into it.

"Hi, 'Kura." his voice was very husky at that moment, causing Sakura to turn to 'blush-like-mad' mode. His sweet scent evaded her nostrils and she took every bit in as it came. He smelled so good...

"Hey." When he finally let her go, she was left in a daze for a while. This, somehow, caused Syaoran to worry. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close so that once again, they were merely inches apart.

"Are you alright? You're not gonna pass out on me again, are you?" Sakura wasn't sure. She feared she would. She managed an exaggerated laugh and shook her head, which caused her locks to, once more, escape from behind her ear and attack her face. Before she could move them herself, Syaoran's hand reached to her face and he tucked her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek for a moment until he dropped it.

"Good." he grinned at her and then, realising that they weren't the only people there, he took her palm in his and lead Sakura to where Meiling was standing. Sakura didn't know how to react. She was dreading this meeting. _Calm down, Sakura_ she told herself _It'll be fine. Everything will be just...fine._

"Sakura, this is Meiling. My long lost cousin." Syaoran motioned to the girl opposite Sakura.

"And Meiling...this is Sakura, one of my best friends." Sakura's heart felt like it was sinking. '_One of my best friends?' _Is that all she was? What happened to "girlfriend."? Was she not worthy enough of being called Syaoran Li's girlfriend?

A fake-enthusiastic look plastered her face as she accepted the hug Meiling gave her. Her true feelings went unnoticed by Meiling and even Syaoran, _one of her best friends_. They made conversation and Sakura pretended to listen to everything and attempted to laughed whenever the other two did. But all she could hear were the words that plagued her mind. The words that scarred her heart and kidnapped her into a world of no emotion.

She sighed a breath of relief when Tomoyo turned up with her _boyfriend_, Jed. He had an arm around his _girlfriend_'s waist. The two smiled and looked genuinely happy. The violet-eyed girl was wearing a fairly long sun dress that hugged her figure perfectly until the waist and then flowed out down till below her knees.

Tomoyo ran and hugged Meiling first, exchanged pleasant greetings with Syaoran and then went to hug Sakura. When she pulled away, she saw that Sakura's normally-excited emerald orbs had lost their spark. She asked her how she was feeling and all Sakura could muster up was 'fine'. Syaoran shook hands with Jed and then went to introduce him to Meiling.

"...and this is Jed Ackerman. Tomoyo is his girlfriend." Upon hearing the word, Sakura's ears pricked upwards.

"Oh, so you _know _how to say that word?" she muttered under her breath, miserably. Syaoran looked at her skeptically.

"Did you say something to me, Sakura?" he asked politely, his head cocked to one side. Sakura's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, I was just asking where Eriol was..." she lied.

"I dunno...I _did_ give him the right time...maybe he's just running late." Syaoran answered. Tomoyo snorted once, but kept her mouth closed. Sakura looked at her and shook her head, smiling. The group found a cozy spot and sat down, unpacking the baskets of food they each brought. As Syaoran was emptying his basket, Tomoyo looked at him peculiarly.

"Hey, Syaoran, I thought you didn't like rice balls?" she asked him.

"No...but...I remembered Sakura loves them, so I..." with each word he forced out, the blush on his face deepened. Tomoyo and Jed noticed this and they burst out laughing. Jed tried to resist but he just couldn't stop.

"I'm s-sorry, L-Li, but...y-you look like a f-freakin' TOMATO!" with that he resumed laughing with his girlfriend. Sakura felt as embarrassed as Syaoran, but she hid it well.

"That was very thoughtful, Syaoran." she said as she reached for a rice ball. As she took a bite of one of them, she let out a very soft groan. Syaoran automatically stood up.

"Mmm...Syaoran these are so _gooood_. Did you make them yourself?"

"..Yeah. Sakura, Can I talk to you?"

"...Mmmm...alk...Talk away." she said, tucking into another rice ball. Syaoran looked uncomfortable.

"In private?" Sakura got up, grabbed another rice ball and followed Syaoran. He led her to a deserted spot at the park. Sakura noticed there was a wall just a few feet away and walked a bit further to the wall and then leaned against it. She devoured the rice ball that was currently at hand, letting out soft groans of approval, her eyes shut. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Syaoran!" she almost screamed.

"Yeah?"

"Your bleeding!" she reached into one of her shorts' pocket and took out a tissue. She leaned towards Syaoran's face and dabbed the tissue on his nose.

Syaoran blushed madly. He grabbed the tissue, cleaned his nose up and threw away the tissue. He held Sakura by the shoulders firmly and backed her up on the wall. He brought his lips to Sakura's and their lips met. They were in a passionate kiss for what seemed like ages, but at the same time too short.

--------------------------------

Tomoyo was chasing her scarf, which she had accompanied with her dress. It flew away when a strong breeze came. She nearly had it at arm's length when it covered someone's face. The person came to remove the piece of material from his face, revealing familiar azure eyes. Tomoyo almost gasped.

"Eriol."

"Tomoyo...hi." he stepped forward so he wasn't that far from her and was about to say something when a pair of hands wrapped around Tomoyo's waist. Eriol had the feeling that this was probably not the best time to confess his never-ending love for a girl he hardly knew.

"'Moyie...honey...you keep running like that, I'm gonna have to ask you to join the football team!" he laughed at his girlfriend. He showed his face and as soon as he saw the young man in front of him, he placed his hands above Tomoyo's shoulders, as if to say, 'Back off buddy, she's all mine.'

"You must be that guy...Eli..Elliot?"

"Eriol." his fiery eyes bore into that which of the guy handling his soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Right. Good to meet you. I'm Jed, Tomoyo's...-"

"I know." Eriol interrupted. He knew exactly who thie guy was. He was the person keeping him away from his true love, that's who he was.

-----------------------------

Sakura's hand went up to Syaoran's hair and her fingers dug into the soft messy curls. His hands fell from her shoulders to her back. Moans escaped Sakura's lips whenever they could and Syaoran let out deep groans. His hands slid from Sakura's back and found their place on her waist. Sakura broke off their little 'scene'. When the two parted, they panted heavily, their foreheads leaned against each other as if for support. Sakura was too shocked for words. She felt light-headed and was still catching her breath. What on earth was up with Syaoran? What would have happened had she not ended the kiss?

"Sya..Syaoran..!" she whispered, her lips brushing his.

"I...I dunno.." he replied, answering her question.

"It's just you...the rice ball..I couldn't control it...I'm sorry." Sakura felt something hard against her thigh. She froze.

"Syaoran...don't move...but I think...there's...a...s-snake on my leg. Oh my God...I'm gonna die before I even get to confess to you about..." Syaoran looked down and his face turned scarlet. That was no snake. But now he wished it was.

---------------------

Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo and Jed were at the picnic site. They talked about anything and everything they could think of. When Meiling started to talk about 'Love at first sight', both Tomoyo and Eriol turned very quiet. Jed, seeing how unnerving this was for Tomoyo, changed the subject towards Syaoran and Sakura and why they were taking so long for that little 'talk' of theirs.

-----------------------

"Should I...Should I grab i-"

"NO!!!" he yelled. Sakura nearly cried at the outburst. She looked at her thigh and was greeted by Syaoran's..lollipop.

"Jesus..!" She shouted and moved back slowly. She had actually turned him on. Syaoran made an attempt to cover his...God's gift but seeing that it was no use, he turned around. He ran a hand through his hair.On his head, you pervs! Lol It was amazing how many swear-words he knew. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop flippin' laughing! It's not flippin' funny!" His actual words were not 'flippin'.

"Yes, it is...do you...do you need some...ice..or something?"

"No! It'll go away...any minute now."

"Good. 'Cos I ain't got no ice on me. That tissue for your nose was all I had in my pock-Oh my God. The nosebleed...Oh my...Syaoran you horny bastard!" she laughed at him. Syaoran did not look very amused. It was bad enough being laughed at by other people, but to have Sakura laugh at him made it ten times worse. If not more.

"Shut _up_, Sakura." his voice sounded more _hurt_ than angry. Noticing this, Sakura eased up on him.

"Okay...Sorry...Is there anything I can do? Like..." she started to approach him again.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Syaoran said.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty into it earlier." she said. She leaned in closer and brought her hand up to Syaoran's handsome features. Her thumb traced down his cheek, along his jawline and to his lips. Syaoran kissed her thumb softly and then put her hand down.

"Sakura...if you really want to help me, don't stand so close to me. Whenever I look at you I feel like I have no control over my body. Especially now...why did you have to go wear..._that_..." he motioned to her shorts. His eyes slid down from her thighs down to her slender legs to her toes and back up again. He tilted his head so that he wasn't looking at her body anymore but at her face. Sakura's eyes lowered. She was getting lectured by Syaoran? Something was really wrong with this picture.

"I wanted to look nice for you." her voice quite low.

"You do...You look nice. You always look good. But today you look like...hot."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that suppose to be a good thing?"

"Sakura...you know me. I don't wanna do anything to hurt you, but...I'm still a sixteen year old guy, Sakura. I don't want to...disrespect you and I know that's what's gonna happen if we carry _this_ on...Okay?"

"...'Kay." She looked him up and down once.

"Are you, like..._alright_ now?" she looked into his muddy orbs. He put his hands in his pockets and kicked a stone away.

"...Yeah." he blushed. He caught up with Sakura and they prepared a long walk back to the picnic, hand in hand. A minute later, Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand and stopped walking. Syaoran saw this and stepped back towards her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Syaoran...what are we? Are we, like...girlfriend and boyfriend, or am I just one of your best friends?" he just looked at her, like it was the most obvious thing.

"'Cos that day at the dance...I thought...that we became more than 'just friends', but...earlier, when you introduced me to Meiling...you said I was 'one of your best friends'. She looked at him, sternly. He, in return, looked deep into her emerald eyes and smiled.

"...And you _are_. Becoming a couple doesn't change the fact that we're still best friends. At least...I hope not."

"Of course not. I feel like such an idiot!"

"That's because you are, my dear!" he started running, knowing she would chase him. And she did. She caught up to him and it was then he started to run for her. She screamed and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She knew she was no match for him. He soon caught up caught her by the waist and spun her around. Sakura squealed in delight. They were so caught up in their game that they hadn't noticed they were back at th picnic. Syaoran placed Sakura's petite figure down and cleared his throat. Sakura straightened up her T-shirt and smiled at everyone.

"Did you guys have a nice..._talk?_" Eriol asked. They blushed.

"It was...okay." Syaoran cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

"Yeah...I'll bet it was..by the way, Syaoran...that bright red lippy looks good an' all, but I've always thought you'd look good in a light shade of pink." Syaoran ran a hand over his mouth and looked at his palm, which looked like it had blood on it. He wiped the rest off and coughed.

"Yeah...and I just love your new hairdo...it's very..._dans le jungle_..." Meiling chimed in, laughing at her cousin's attempt of sorting himself out.

"Sakura...I thought the whole reason of that bubble was to keep your hair in check?" Tomoyo looked at her best friend. Sakura ran her hand through her hair, to find that it was now nowhere in sight. Or...touch, in this case. She tried her best to tame her hair with her hands and sat down.

"I'm famished." she admitted. She reached over for a rice ball, but thought better of it and grabbed a handful of strawberries, instead. She offered one to Syaoran, who already had something in his hand. She took one and took it up to his mouth. He accepted it and accidentally licked the tips of Sakura's fingers. She looked at him, wrinkled her nose playfully and said,

"Eewww. Syao-liva."

He chuckled, leaned near her ear and whispered,

"You seemed pretty into it earlier."

**(a/n LOL...Well...didn't plan any of that to happen, but as usual...my fingers disgree with my head. So tell me, what did you think? Was it crap? Was it Okay-ish? You kno what you gotta do don't 'cha? That's right, Review! Lol...I'm so tired...I just looked at the time and realised I've been on the PC until morning! XD So yous had better review or no more!! Muahahaha!! Lol nah...there will be more. But the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll review!)**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**


	15. The New Kid

**(A/n hOnEy… dodges all fruit being thrown at her -catches a tomato and takes a bite- yummy…I love tomatoes. OK, so as you've probably noticed (If you've been reading this crappy excuse for a fic) that I have indeed **_**not **_**updated in a LOOOOOOONG time. –boo; hiss- Anyhuu…tremendously SORRY for that…it was due to a number of reasons:**

**.No computer/internet**

**.Exams and coursework**

**.Moving into my last year of school YESSSSS**

**.Other crap that played small parts in the delay**

**So, Yeah…that's basically it. And to show just how sorry I am, ****I am posting 5 chapters.**** I kid you not. Five chappies. Yesh. Goodbye now.)**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. Or in laymen terms: Please don't sue me for I am very poor.**

--

"_Jesus..!" She shouted and moved back slowly. She had actually turned him on. Syaoran made an attempt to cover his...God's gift but seeing that it was no use, he turned around. He ran a hand through his hair. It was amazing how many swear-words he knew. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles._

"_Stop flippin' laughing! It's not flippin' funny!" he half-yelled. His actual words were not 'flippin'._

"_Yes, it is...do you...do you need some...ice..or something?"_

"_No! It'll go away...any minute now."_

"_Good. 'Cos I ain't got no ice on me. That tissue for your nose was all I had in my pock-Oh my God. The nosebleed...Oh my...Syaoran you horny bastard!" she laughed at him. Syaoran did not look very amused. It was bad enough being laughed at by other people, but to have Sakura laugh at him made it ten times worse. If not more._

"_Shut __up__, Sakura." his voice sounded more __hurt__ than angry. Noticing this, Sakura eased up on him._

"_Okay...Sorry...Is there anything I can do? Like..." she started to approach him again._

"_I don't think that's a very good idea." Syaoran said._

"_Are you sure? You seemed pretty into it earlier." she said. She leaned in closer and brought her hand up to Syaoran's handsome features. Her thumb traced down his cheek, along his jaw line and to his lips. Syaoran kissed her thumb softly and then put her hand away._

"_Sakura...if you really want to help me, don't stand so close to me. Whenever I look at you I feel like I have no control over my body. Especially now...why did you have to go wear...__that__..." he motioned to her shorts. His eyes slid down from her thighs down to her slender legs to her toes and back up again. He tilted his head so that he wasn't looking at her body anymore but at her face. Sakura's eyes lowered. She was getting lectured by Syaoran? Something was really wrong with this picture._

"_I wanted to look nice for you." her voice quite low._

"_You do...You look nice. You always look good. But today you look, like...hot."_

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"_

"_Sakura...you know me. I don't wanna do anything to hurt you, but...I'm still a sixteen year old guy, Sakura. I don't want to...disrespect you and I know that's what's gonna happen if we carry __this__ on...Okay?"_

"_...'Kay." She looked him up and down once._

"_Are you, like...__alright__ now?" she looked into his muddy orbs. He put his hands in his pockets and kicked a stone away._

"_...Yeah." he blushed. He caught up with Sakura and they prepared a long walk back to the picnic, hand in hand. A minute later, Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand and stopped walking. Syaoran saw this and stepped back towards her._

"_What's up?" he asked._

"_Syaoran...what are we? Are we, like...girlfriend and boyfriend, or am I just one of your best friends?" he just looked at her, like it was the most obvious thing._

"_'Cos that day at the dance...I thought...that we became more than 'just friends', but...earlier, when you introduced me to Meiling...you said I was 'one of your best friends'. She looked at him, sternly. He, in return, looked deep into her emerald eyes and smiled._

"_...And you __are__. Becoming a couple doesn't change the fact that we're still best friends. At least...I hope not."_

"_Of course not. I feel like such an idiot!"_

"_That's because you are, my dear!" he started running, knowing she would chase him. And she did. She caught up to him and it was then he started to run for her. She screamed and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She knew she was no match for him. He soon caught up caught her by the waist and spun her around. Sakura squealed in delight. They were so caught up in their game that they hadn't noticed they were back at the picnic. Syaoran placed Sakura's petite figure down and cleared his throat. Sakura straightened up her T-shirt and smiled at everyone._

"_Did you guys have a nice...__talk?__" Eriol asked. They blushed._

"_It was...okay." Syaoran cleared his throat and looked down at his feet._

"_Yeah...I'll bet it was..by the way, Syaoran...that bright red lippy looks good an' all, but I've always fancied you in a light shade of pink." Syaoran ran a hand over his mouth and looked at his palm, which looked like it had blood on it. He wiped the rest off and coughed._

"_Yeah...and I just love your new hairdo...it's very...__dans le jungle__..." Meiling chimed in, laughing at her cousin's attempt of sorting himself out._

"_Sakura...I thought the whole reason of that hair bubble was to keep your hair in check?" Tomoyo looked at her best friend. Sakura ran her hand through her hair, to find that it was now nowhere in sight. Or...touch, in this case. She tried her best to tame her hair with her hands and sat down._

"_I'm famished." she admitted. She reached over for a rice ball, but thought better of it and grabbed a handful of strawberries, instead. She offered one to Syaoran, who already had something in his hand. She took one and took it up to his mouth. He accepted it and accidentally licked the tips of Sakura's fingers. She looked at him, wrinkled her nose playfully and said,_

"_Eewww. Syao-liva."_

_He chuckled, leaned near her ear and whispered,_

"_You seemed pretty into it earlier."_

--

**Chapter 15- The New Kid**

It was a Monday morning and the gates of Tomoeda High were filled with hundreds of students, all trying to locate their friends from the masses around the colossal field. By 8am, everyone, including Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji and Jed Ackerman were in their classrooms. The class that had earlier resembled a jungle fell silent as the teacher, Mr Tereda, entered. The once soft and gullible middle aged man had turned stricter and discipline prone after experiencing Sakura and Syaoran's 'episode' during the week of the Valentine's dance.

Standing in front of all his students, he rested both hands on the mahogany desk behind him and leaned back ever so casually. "Good morning, everyone." he began. The students chorused back, "Good morning, Mr Tereda."

"…everyone have a good weekend?" he asked, at which he received scattered responses. "Before we start, a new student will be joining our class. I trust that you will all act like exemplary students representing not only our school but also our small town. Come on in." the last sentence was directed at someone who stood on the other side of the door that blocked the entrance.

The swift way in which he moved, his neutral manner, not to mention his dashing good looks immediately captured half of the population of the females in the room. Only one girl, however, had caught his eye. Her long flowing hair bounced effortlessly each time she spoke to her friend. She turned to look at the 'new' boy, revealing herself. The perplexed expression that she wore was instantly overcome by a blush which spread furiously across her cheeks. He grinned at her and her blush deepened.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, young man?" the teacher encouraged him. He nodded as he faced his peers.

"The name's Eriol Hiiragizawa and I moved here from Hong Kong. I currently live in an apartment on my own and that's basically it." he smiled at his fellow peers, half of whom looked bored beyond comprehension.

"Thank you, Mister Hiiragizawa. You may take seat behind Miss Daidouji." he gestured to the empty seat behind the girl with the long locks. Eriol obeyed and strode to his seat. To his left sat Syaoran and infront of his cousin was Sakura, with Tomoyo to her right.

As soon as Mr Tereda had turned his back and discussed the day's curriculum on the board, Sakura and Syaoran exchanged salutations with him.

"Hey." Syaoran said.

"Little cousin." Eriol nodded. Turning to Sakura, he said, "Hi, Sakura. How're things?"

"Things are great, thanks...Syao, stop that!" she protested as Syaoran had started throwing bits of paper at her. Eriol chuckled as he watched the couple. Tomoyo turned to him and presented her own sweet smile.

"Hi." she said.

"How _you_ doin'?" he grinned cheekily, trying his best impression of Matt Le Blanc's character, _Joey_ in the popular American sitcom _Friends_. He didn't know whether it had worked or whether he had made a total fool of himself and she felt embarrassed for him, but she blushed an attractive pink, although she managed to shrug it off with a harmonious laugh. _I love the way she laughs._

"Em...fine." was her reply.

"Yes...yes, you are." Eriol held a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Eriol." the poor girl felt that if she blushed anymore, she would most definitely explode.

"Fine...fine. I mean...Okay."

"How 'bout you?" she asked.

"Getting a tad bit annoyed of those death glares I'm receiving from your boyfriend, there, but other than that, I'm just great."

Tomoyo's eyes darted across the room where she witnessed that Jed's normally translucent blue eyes had turned a cold, deathly blue. They almost resembled carbon copies of Eriol's eyes. Seeing Tomoyo's warm smile, Jed's eyes softened. As she faced Eriol once more, she held an apologetic look in her eyes. "Sorry 'bout that." Eriol shrugged and smiled.

She studied his face, even more so, her gaze intent on his eyes. They couldn't have been any more different from Jed's. Eriol's eyes were alluring; hypnotic even. After all, they _were_ what had attracted her to him in the first place. Well...that, his Greek-god-like features and his personality which distinguished him from the rest of the boys she knew.

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo, are you alright?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I..." she nodded and quickly turned back to her work.

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of break and the end of the lesson. As the hordes of students exited the classroom, Mr Tereda called for Tomoyo and Eriol to stay behind. The two looked at each other, worrying that they had been caught for speaking in class. Jed came and held Tomoyo's hands, swinging them for a while.

"Hi, hone." he flashed her a grin and placed his hands on her waist. Tomoyo felt uneasy. Not by his actions, but because Eriol was stood near them. He held an amused look as he knew Jed was only doing this to provoke him. The brown haired boy leaned in for a kiss, but Tomoyo hesitated and turned her head so that Jed's lips brushed her cheek. It just seemed too weird with Eriol watching them. Jed ran a hand through his hair, clearly embarrassed. He cleared his throat and attempted a smile.

"I'll catch up with you later. I have a lot of work to catch up with, so I'll be up in the library, okay?" he released her and left the room. Tomoyo exhaled sharply and placed a hand on her forehead. She looked at Eriol and saw he had a smug look plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. The two were approached by Syaoran and Sakura.

"We're going to go, guys. We'll catch up with you two at lunchtime?"

Tomoyo nodded and waved them goodbye. The only ones left in the room were Mr Tereda, Eriol and herself.

"Mister Hiiragizawa, the references from your previous school states that you are a keen pianist and composer, am I right?"

"I used to play and wrote a few lyrics, yeah." Eriol admitted.

"Great. Well…the school's holding a music competition and I would like Ms Daidouji and yourself to participate in it, on behalf of your year, what do you say?"

"Well…I'm not so…" Tomoyo started but was interrupted by the teacher.

"I'll give you some time to think about it before you come to your decision. Also, Tomoyo, will you stay with Eriol today? Show him to his lessons and give him a tour of the school. I'll talk to Yeshu-san and have him change your timetable just for this week."

"Sure, sensei."

Tomoyo juggled five books on her hips; as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulder, the books fell onto the ground. Eriol bent down and picked a few of the books up.

"Thanks." Tomoyo reached for the last book, but so did he. Their hands brushed and both froze. Eriol's hand lingered on Tomoyo's until she pulled it back. She cleared her throat nervously and left him to it. Once they were on their feet, she thanked him again.

"Here, let me carry them for you." He offered. She handed him the rest of the books.

"Let's ditch the routine. If we start at the top floor and work down, we could have some extra time before next period."

The third period started at nine fifty-five. Between the teacher's speech and their little scene, a lot of time was already gone. Tomoyo was conscious of this. She talked for the fifteen or twenty minutes in a rapid patter. She walked quickly, pointing out academic classrooms, art department, the computer centre, gymnasium, basketball, football and wrestling courts, the science rooms and their labs, swimming pool, library and counselling offices. When she showed no sign of catching her breath, Eriol finally cut in.

"What about music?" he asked. Tomoyo broke into a grin. "'Save the best for last', that's what I always say."

The cherry blossoms fell like feathered tears. Syaoran leaned back on the log that over passed the tree. He gently caressed Sakura's hair. She was resting her head on his lap. She tilted her head backwards and their eyes locked. Both were in deep thought concerning their relationship.

" Syaoran...?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you like about me?" Sakura asked. There was a slight pause before Syaoran spoke.

"Ask me what I _don't _like about you." He said.

"Okay...what _don't _you like about me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." was his reply.

"Seriously, come on, I can take it." She encouraged.

"I _am _being serious."

"You're honestly saying that there is nothing you would change about me if you could?" she snorted.

"Nope."

"What, not even a single thing?"

"Not even...I like everything about you, Sakura. From your..._exuberant _personality- even when you're grilling me about something- to the cute little freckles on your nose." He placed a small kiss on his index finger and touched the tip of her nose with it.

"Thank you, Syao." She took his hand in hers and held it against her cheek. He chuckled.

"...Why? Would you change anything about me if you could?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh? So what is it exactly that you like about me?" he said, his voice held an amused tone.

"Um...let's see..."

"Not everything at once, Sakura (!) I can image how hard it must be for you to think of one _whole_ good thing to say about me (!)" he said, sarcasm not all transparent. She laughed.

"I like your eyes, your lips, your body..."

"I knew it..." he cut in, pretending to sob. "You're using me for my looks." She laughed at him and patted his cheek.

"That's not all. I admire your confidence. Although, sometimes you can be egotistic."

"Thank you. Years of practice." He winked."C'mon. We've got to get back to class."

"Here we are. The Music practice rooms. So…pianist, huh?" Tomoyo teased. She sat on a stool opposite a piano and patted the seat next to her, beckoning Eriol to sit.

"C'mon then…show me what you got." Eriol was leaning against a wall, cross-legged. He shook his head.

"Aww, Eriol. Please For me?" she batted her eyelashes playfully at him. He tilted his head and looked at the ceiling. He rubbed his chin, thoughtfully then looked at her.

"Only if you sing for me." He compromised.

"How'd you figure that?"

"Tereda sensei said…"

"He never actually said that I sang. For all you know, I could have played the triangle or something." She shrugged.

"With that beautiful voice? Nah." He shook his head once more.

"So how about it? Will you sing?"

"No…"

"C'mon. We can make beautiful music together." He grinned sheepishly, a teasing look in his eyes. Tomoyo blushed but shook it off almost instantly. This guy was impossible.

"So just how good are you?" she asked, taking a jab at changing the subject. Eriol smirked. He didn't want the mood just yet.

"As good as you want me to be, sweetheart." He winked. Tomoyo reached for the book in front of them and flipped through the pages. Eriol took a seat beside her.

"Do you know this one?" she showed the page to Eriol. He nodded and started to play a few notes. Once he'd finished his solo introduction, Tomoyo joined in, singing a sweet melody. A soft rhythm filled the room as they played their first duo.

**(A/n hOnEy… Ahhh. Lol yeah, anyhuu…you know my motto. If you don't, here it is: Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! ****Review****! I friggin' love you guys. You're the only ones who can make me write that and not make me feel like an idiot…lmao. Enjoy the following chapters. Goodnight, everybody!)**


	16. Looney Lin of The Tree Huggers

**(A/n hOnEy… Without further ado, chapter 16 people!**

**Remember when I said, "So, Yeah…that's basically it. And to show just how sorry I am, ****I am posting 5 chapters.**** I kid you not. Five chappies. Yesh. Goodbye now."? Well, I did that ages ago and only uploaded it a few minutes ago. I forgot about that bit. I'm uploading more than 5 chapters, 'kay? Okay.) **

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. I am poor, have some compassion man!**

**--**

--

"_C'mon. We can make beautiful music together." He grinned sheepishly, a teasing look in his eyes. Tomoyo blushed but shook it off almost instantly. This guy was impossible._

"_So just how good are you?" she asked, taking a jab at changing the subject. Eriol smirked. He didn't want the mood just yet._

"_As good as you want me to be, sweetheart." He winked. Tomoyo reached for the book in front of them and flipped through the pages. Eriol took a seat beside her._

"_Do you know this one?" she showed the page to Eriol. He nodded and started to play a few notes. Once he'd finished his solo introduction, Tomoyo joined in, singing a sweet melody. A soft rhythm filled the room as they played their first duo._

--

The last lesson came and so did the end of the school day. For most students. For students like Sakura Kinomoto and Jed Ackerman, it was cheerleading and football practice. This week the sports teams were holding try-outs and Syaoran had convinced Eriol to go try out. For football practice…not cheerleading. Eriol didn't refuse but did not look as enthusiastic as he could have been. Although knowing that Tomoyo often stayed behind to support her friends might have been a reason to stay. Who was he kidding? It was the only reason he was going to try out. Because the coach was ill, the team captain would be taking charge.

"You played before?" Jed, who was the team captain, asked Eriol.

"A few games." was Eriol's answer.

"Lemme rephrase that, Hiiragizawa. Are you any good?"

"I guess." Eriol shrugged. Jed sighed and blew a whistle at the rest of the team. "Carry on yesterday's practice- kick-ups, push ups and we finish with sprints. Any slackers will do an extra 10 more laps around the field and laundry."

He turned his attention back to Eriol. "You don't seem all that bothered about getting into the team, Hiiragizawa." He stated.

"Oh, trust me; I'm jumping for joy on the inside (!)" Eriol said in a neutral tone.

Sakura threw her pompoms to the side and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked up to Tomoyo who was watching the guys play football. She came up behind Tomoyo and watched her friend admiring a certain blue-eyed boy. She waited a few seconds before shouting in Tomoyo's ear, "See anything you like?!"

Tomoyo yelped and stood up. "That was so not funny, Sakura!" she hissed.

"Was too," Sakura begged to differ. She sat down on the bench beside Tomoyo and watched the guys. "Eriol's not so bad, is he?" she nudged Tomoyo.

"Mm…but he's still got a lot to learn," Her friend pointed out. Sakura sighed sympathetically.

"Give the guy a break. He's trying really hard...he likes the sport a lot." Tomoyo looked at her friend when she said that. "He told you that did he?"

Sakura went blank. She was sure she wasn't supposed to let Tomoyo know how Eriol felt about her. "Well…you can just tell. He wouldn't try if he didn't like it."

"He needs to stop trying and just get the ball before it's too late."

"Maybe he thinks he's already too late." Tomoyo snorted at the comment. "Could have fooled me with the way he was acting earlier."

"Oh?" Sakura looked amused.

"That boy was flirting like there was no tomorrow." Sakura laughed and Tomoyo joined in. "My favourite line? 'C'mon, we can make beautiful music together.'" She imitated in a deep voice.

"He actually said that?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded. Both girls laughed hysterically. Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and stood up. "I needed that. Gotta get back and cheer."

Tomoyo followed suit and picked up some pompoms. "Gimme a 'W'," she sang as she did a move, "Gimme a 'H'. Gimme an 'O'. Gimme another 'O'. What's that spell?"

"Eriol." Sakura cut in. "Wow, you really are a cheerleader." Tomoyo said blankly, her head tilted to one side.

"No, Eriol. Behind you." Sakura said, grabbed her pompoms and fled the other way. Tomoyo turned and spotted Eriol coming her way, a small white towel draped over his shoulders. The sun reflected on the sweat on his skin, making it glisten.

"Hey." He panted as he walked up to the water fountain.

"Hi. How's it going out there?"

"It's hell. Ackerman's working me like a dog. Good news, though. I made the team." He grinned.

"That's great!" Tomoyo surprised him with a hug before pulling back just as quickly. "So, was it worth it?" she asked. He nodded a few times.

"Ohyeah." He breathed out. He took a last gulp of his water. "I've got to get back to the field." He turned to leave but paused and looked back. "Oh, and um…nice cheer moves!" he teased before running towards the team.

The next few days went by quickly. Eriol and Tomoyo had regular sessions after school, practicing for the music competition. Every other day, however, she and Jed would go out on a date. On Saturday, they were going ice-skating, and joining them were Syaoran and Sakura. Upon hearing this fateful piece of news, Eriol was mortified.

"Thanks a lot, Xiao-Lang (!)" he said to Syaoran one day as he, Sakura and said Syaoran were walking home from school. Syaoran, who wasn't paying much attention to his cousin, mumbled a 'you're welcome.'

"Uh, Syaoran, I think he's being sarcastic." Sakura filled him in.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry, Eriol, but Tomoyo asked us. What were we supposed to say? 'We'd love to but Eriol hates your boyfriend's guts and will think we're betraying him'?"

"Something along those lines, yeah." The three walked in silence for a few seconds before Syaoran halted.

"I've got it! I've got it!" he announced.

"Well don't give it to me, you diseased beast!" Eriol retorted, still unhappy. Sakura giggled. "Why don't you come along, too?"

"Yeah, that'll go down swell (!) How 'bout I sit in between Tomoyo and him in the car, too? You know, it's easier to call you stupid."

"I don't mean on your own. Bring a date, Einstein (!) That way you're not a loner ands it might make Tomoyo jealous." Eriol seemed content with the idea.

.

"What about her?" Eriol gestured to a blonde girl in a cheerleader's uniform.

"What, you mean brainless Becky?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl's table.

"Oh my God, this lemon juice is like, so nice." Said one of Becky's friends.

"I know, right?" Becky sighed. "It's just so sad that they had to kill so many lemons to make it," she pouted and shook her head gently.

"Sh-She's kidding, right?" Eriol asked, disturbed at the thought of someone with that small a brain.

"Man, I wish she was." Said Syaoran putting an arm around his cousin and moving him on.

"What about her, or should I even ask?" Eriol asked, momentarily set back by Becky. "Don't bother." Syaoran said, walking up, expecting his bewildered cousin to catch up to him.

"How 'bout that girl?" Eriol nodded to a girl with sleek short brown hair. Her distinguished features were the small beauty spot on the bridge of her nose, her bright green eyes which were rimmed with liquid eyeliner to highlight them, and her lips, whose natural colour was over-masked with a healthy looking blood red lipstick.

"She's one of those tree huggers," Syaoran informed him, "I tried asking her out once, but she completely blanked me." Syaoran shrugged as he watched Eriol observe Ms Tree Hugger.

"So not only is she pretty, she's smart, too." Eriol teased. Syaoran scowled. They watched as she struggled to keep hold of the canvases and equipment she was carrying. She was about to pass a group of guys who were laughing and smirking. One out of the crew put out his leg and the young girl, completely oblivious to this, tripped and fell onto the ground, along with all of her things.

Around her, her peers acted as if nothing had happened and continued on their way. The boy who had caused this scene laughed as he high-fived his friends. Eriol creased his eyebrows. He marched up to the boy and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. "Oh boy," Syaoran murmured. Yamazaki came along, his arm around Rika. They asked Syaoran what was happening. "He hates it when guys disrespect girls," Syaoran informed them.

"Apologise to her. Now." Eriol ordered.

"Why would I wanna do that?" The other boy jeered.

"Because if you don't, my fist will meet with your nose and I guarantee it won't be pretty." Eriol threatened calmly as he lifted the boy higher, feet dangling in mid air. Students crowded around the two and watched the scene before them, hoping a fight would break out.

"Okay, Okay!" the boy choked out as his tie threatened to cut off his oxygen supply. Once Eriol released him, he fell and mumbled an apology to his victim before running cowardly in the opposite direction. Eriol dropped to his knees.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The girl nodded. Eriol picked up a few of the canvases and studied the art on them. "Did you do this yourself?" he asked, mesmerized. When the girl nodded once more, he added, "They're brilliant! The closest I've come to good art is the graffiti in the boys' toilets." The girl let out a small laugh. "A laugh. That'll do, for now." After collecting the rest of the things, Eriol stood up and offered the young lady a hand. She took it and stood up. "I'm Eriol." He said, still holding her hand. The girl pursed her lips nervously before answering.

"Lin. I've never seen you around before." The girl named Lin moved some things to her left arm to make room for the rest. "Thanks for what you did." She reached for her things but Eriol shook his head.

"It was nothing. Those guys are idiots,"

"Oh you don't have to carry for me. I'll manage." She protested.

"…to fall down the stairs? Yes. No, really, I insist." When he saw she was still reluctant, he added, "Think of it this way. You'd be repaying me by making sure I have peace of mind," The girl smiled and shook her head,

"Whatever you say, _Eriol_," She stressed his name, as though trying it out. "Seriously!?" Syaoran gave Eriol a look. He put his lunch tray onto the table and sat down.

.

"What's wrong with that?" Eriol asked as he pulled up a chair beside his friend and placed his tray in front of him.

"What's wrong with what?" Sakura asked. She was seated across the table from her boyfriend.

"Eriol's new 'friend', Lin, is staging a protest...for a tree." Sakura gave Eriol a look which said, 'I'm not even going to ask,' and before he had a chance to explain, Tomoyo came to join them.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" she asked when everyone turned silent. "Eriol made a new friend today. A lady friend." Syaoran teased, looking at Eriol. His friend rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh?" Tomoyo said, thankful that no one else could hear the frantic beating of her heart.

"Her name's Lin."

"Not Loony Lin of the Tree Huggers?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"She's not loony. She's actually really sweet." Eriol defended on Lin's behalf. "And what's all this 'Tree Hugger' crap? You all make it sound like she's in a cult!"

"Calm down, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo was surprised and rather annoyed at his outburst, "I wasn't trying to take a shot at your girlfriend," she sat down, still furious at him.

Eriol saw how touchy she was and realised he had been somewhat harsh. He was about to say something, when at that moment, Lin entered the cafeteria and upon seeing Eriol, she waved at him. He excused himself from the table and walked over to her.

Tomoyo watched as he placed a hand on the small of her back and whispered something in her ear. Lin giggled and nodded. Then, letting go of her, he headed back to his friends, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Sorry for yelling at you, Tomoyo. It's just…she's very nice. You'll see on Saturday."

"Saturday?" Tomoyo repeated, sounding confused.

"Yes. I am allowed to bring a date, aren't I?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Can't wait." Tomoyo faked a smile.

.

.

**(A/n hOnEy… Neither can we, Tomoyo, neither can we. Lol yeah, anyhuu…you know my motto. If you don't, here it is: Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review! Let the enjoyment of the reading of chapters commence! Lol, I'm deluded XD! )**


	17. Movies make me lose control

**(xXx hOnEy… xXx **

**Hey guys, here's chapter 17…)**

**Disclaimer: No Copyyright Infringement is Intended. Seriously, think about it, is it really worth spending hundreds for a lawyer and then getting one penny at the end of it?**

.

..

…

--

"_Not Loony Lin of the Tree Huggers?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow._

"_She's not loony. She's actually really sweet." Eriol defended on Lin's behalf. "And what's all this 'Tree Hugger' crap? You all make it sound like she's in a cult!"_

"_Calm down, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo was surprised and rather annoyed at his outburst, "I wasn't trying to take a shot at your girlfriend," she sat down, still furious at him._

_Eriol saw how touchy she was and realised he had been somewhat harsh. He was about to say something, when at that moment, Lin entered the cafeteria and upon seeing Eriol, she waved at him. He excused himself from the table and walked over to her._

_Tomoyo watched as he placed a hand on the small of her back and whispered something in her ear. Lin giggled and nodded. Then, letting go of her, he headed back to his friends, a smile plastered onto his face._

"_Sorry for yelling at you, Tomoyo. It's just…she's very nice. You'll see on Saturday."_

"_Saturday?" Tomoyo repeated, sounding confused._

"_Yes. I am allowed to bring a date, aren't I?" he asked._

"_Oh, yeah. Of course. Can't wait." Tomoyo faked a smile._

_._

_--_

"You can't have them both, 'Moyo. You have to choose- Jed or Eriol." Sakura and Meiling were sleeping over at Tomoyo's house. The girls had gotten used to having Meiling around and she had, in no time, become one of them, talking and laughing like she had never been parted from them since childhood.

"I've got an idea."Meiling said as she sat cross-legged on the bed. "Have you got a notepad and a pen?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded and produced them from her desk.

"What's this for, then?" she wanted to know as she leapt onto the bed.

"You're gonna list the good and bad points of them and we'll compare them."Meiling explained as she scribbled down a table. "Okay. Let's start then. Jed…what do you like about him?"

"He's gorgeous; he has the cutest smile and is a laugh." Tomoyo listed.

"Okay. So he's a hottie, nice smile and makes you laugh. And his bad traits?"

"He has a really mean jealousy look, I don't like that side of him…it really scares me sometimes…It get on my nerves when he puts this act on when Eriol's around and…yeah, that's about it." Tomoyo felt that she could go on, but thought better of it.

"And Eriol? Good points?"

"……"

"Oh c'mon, he's not that bad!" Meiling laughed. Tomoyo blushed.

"No… I was just trying to figure out what I didn't like about him." She admitted. "Awwww." Sakura laughed.

"That is soo cute!" Meiling joined in, "So what don't you like about him, then?" She asked, leaving Tomoyo to ponder again. "Let's get back to the good points then, huh?"

"Greek god's body; cheeky grin; sweet; warm; has a big heart; a true gentleman…and he's a pianist."

"…gentleman and...his _what_!?" Meiling choked on her own words. Sakura fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

"I said he's a piani_st_. Not…what you just said." Tomoyo repeated. She grabbed a pillow and hit Meiling with it. The latter took another pillow and aimed and fired it at Tomoyo, who ducked and so the pillow hit Sakura instead. Thus began the pillow fight.

Syaoran walked around Eriol's apartment. It was unbelievably small in comparison to his house. He could hear Eriol grabbing a few snacks and beverages from the kitchen. Syaoran asked him where the bathroom was. Eriol emerged and pointed to a door outside the living area.

"Tell me something, Eriol – are you gay!?" Eriol looked at his cousin as if he was psychologically challenged.

"What?!"

"Look at this place. You can't bring girls here and expect them to stay." Eriol laughed. "Au contraire, mon petite nincompoop. Cosy is what girls want. It makes them feel 'safe'." He argued.

"Right." Syaoran didn't seem to believe this. He never had any trouble with girls and could only guess it was not only his looks, but also because he was lucky enough to have a mansion of a house and an empire. Eriol rolled his eyes. "Just put the DVD in."

"Exactamundo," Syaoran tried his own French. "Grab my jacket, will ya? The DVD's in there."

"I've got your jacket, but it's not in here." Eriol said.

"Give it 'ere. It must be. Sakura and I went to rent them out together." He looked in the pockets on the insides and retrieved a DVD. "Here we are." Eriol grabbed the DVD off of him, looked at it quizzically and read the title out loud.

"Pretty Woman? Really Syaoran, and you accuse _me_ of being gay." He tutted. Syaoran looked at the DVD and sure enough, Richard Gear and Julia Roberts stared back at him.

"This must be one of Sakura's"

"Don't lie."

"Right. What's next?" The girls had just finished watching Maid in Manhattan and next in the marathon was one Sakura's all time favourites –

"The Godfather?" Meiling read. Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"You hate that movie." Sakura slapped her forehead. "I must have got it muddled up with Syaoran's DVD. He's got-" She was stopped in her tracks by something that sounded like… She walked over to Tomoyo's large bay side window. …pebbles hitting a window. She pulled back the curtains and who else but Syaoran stood beneath the window.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked anxiously. "Syaoran." Sakura replied.

"Did anyone see him?"

"Did anyone see you?" Sakura echoed to Syaoran. "Yeah. Mrs Daidouji. In fact, she was the one who pointed out Tomoyo's room for me(!)" Syaoran answered. "Open the window, I'm coming up." Luckily, the wall underneath the window had a Victorian-like décor which consisted of a ladder made of vines and so it was easier to climb. Once he was in, Syaoran held Sakura's forearms gently.

"You have something that belongs to me." He said; and as she reached for the Godfather DVD, his hands slipped down to Sakura's hands and he kissed her. Meiling and Tomoyo 'aaah'd as they watched the scene which stood before them. When she realised that they had an audience, Sakura pulled away from the kiss and blushed.

"So how come you didn't get caught?" she asked Syaoran.

"I had a look-out." He walked over to the window and stuck his head out. "Romeo; Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?" he called out, laughing. Out of the bushes came Eriol. He held out a DVD and some snacks. "Juliet..."

After watching the rest of the movies in which –much to Sakura's disappointment- The Godfather was included, Meiling suggested they play a game of Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise. After getting Syaoran to admit that he hadn't completely hated watching Pretty Woman, it was Eriol's turn and Meiling had to choose what he was to do. Eriol melodramatically put his hands together and closed his eyes. "Please, Lord, have mercy." He prayed.

"Eriol, you're gonna have to…" Meiling paused for dramatic effect. "…kiss Tomoyo." Tomoyo's eyes widened. What the hell was Meiling playing at? She retreated into the kitchen for a glass of water. Why did things have to be so convoluted? **(a/n it means complicated…I just learned a new word and thought I'd use it. Haha)** She had no idea what she wanted. It was then that Eriol came. "Tomoyo," He said.

"What?"

"You owe me a kiss." That was all he said. But it was all he needed to say. He moved slowly towards her. She moved her hand to his face. His jaw felt solid and rough. She leaned forward and touched her mouth with his. It was a slow and warm kiss. Their kiss was sometimes deep and melting and sometimes a whisper of a touch. The parting felt like part of the kiss. His breath whispered against her warm lips. He stroked her hair back from her face with one hand. She could feel his heart beating hard and fast.

"You're very beautiful, Tomoyo Daidouji," he said, his eyes dipping down to look at her lips and then going back up to meet hers. "You're charming," he murmured. He ran a finger down her cheek and across her sensitive mouth. "But you're very, very confused right now." She saw him swallow. "I..." he said, and swallowed again. He took a deep breath. "I really do not want to be this attracted to you," he said. The feeling is altogether mutual, thought Tomoyo.

"You have to choose, Tomoyo. Jed, or me, who you could have a great time with; And I'm not an idiot, a lot of girls like me, you know. You've seen my impressive football skills."

Something began to stir in her stomach. Something a lot sharper and colder than desire. Eriol cupped her face in his hand and took it closer to his. Almost another kiss. His voice was low and seductive. "And I really hope you make the right choice." He smiled sadly before turning and leaving the room.

**(xXx hOnEy… xXx**

**Ahhhhhh. Lol. Alright, you know the motto. Review, review, review!!)**


	18. The Budding Relationship

**(xXx hOnEy… xXx **

**Hey! What is currently occupying your mind? Lol in other words, what's up!? Here is chapter numero 17! ) **

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. Any resemblance to any other works of literature is purely coincidental. (Oo-er, that done gone an' sounded professional and like. Haha)**

--

_"Tomoyo," He said._

_"What?" _

_"You owe me a kiss." That was all he said. But it was all he needed to say. He moved slowly towards her. She moved her hand to his face. His jaw felt solid and rough. She leaned forward and touched her mouth with his. It was a slow and warm kiss. _

_Their kiss was sometimes deep and melting and sometimes a whisper of a touch. The parting felt like part of the kiss. His breath whispered against her warm lips. He stroked her hair back from her face with one hand. She could feel his heart beating hard and fast. _

_"You're very beautiful, Tomoyo Daidouji," he said, his eyes dipping down to look at her lips and then going back up to meet hers. "You're charming," he murmured. He ran a finger down her cheek and across her sensitive mouth. "But you're very, very confused right now." She saw him swallow. "I..." he said, and swallowed again. He took a deep breath. _

_"I really do not want to be this attracted to you," he said. The feeling is altogether mutual, thought Tomoyo. "You have to choose, Tomoyo. Jed, or me, who you could have a great time with; And I'm not an idiot, a lot of girls like me, you know. You've seen my impressive football skills." _

_Something began to stir in her stomach. Something a lot sharper and colder than desire. Eriol cupped her face in his hand and took it closer to his. Almost another kiss. His voice was low and seductive. _

_"And I really hope you make the right choice." He smiled sadly before turning and leaving the room._

--

Lin grabbed hold of the railing and held on tight. Eriol placed a hand on her mid-back and whispered something in her ear. She shook her head faintly.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Just give me your hands and you can hold on to me, 'kay?" he offered his hands and Lin let go of the railing with one hand and took it into Eriol's. She reluctantly did the same with her other hand. He pulled her into the centre and they skated their way around the ice rink, their hands linked.

……………………………

"Eriol, I have something to tell you." Eriol took a few steps back from Lin and looked at her peculiarly.

"You're not a guy, are you?" he asked, trying to be amusing. She laughed and pulled him back.

"It's about Saturday." She explained.

"You're not dumping me already?" he asked, worried. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly! Eriol, we've not even been on an official date, yet. Anyway, the thing is…" she bit her lip. "I've never skated before. Like…ever." She confessed.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Well…I really wanted to go, 'cause, well…I really like you." She bowed her head in embarrassment and let her hair fall over her face. He lifted her chin with his index finger so that she was looking at him. He gave her a sweet smile.

"I like you, too and I would love it if you could still come." She tilted her head to one side.

"But how? I can't skate." Eriol shook his head. "You don't know whether you can because you haven't skated before. Once we're on that ice and I teach you, I have no doubts that you'll be a natural." He grinned as he stroked her silky brown hair.

"Eriol?"

"Yes?"

"You're incredibly unbelievable."

"And you're incredibly beautiful."

--

"Syaoran, no!" Sakura giggled as her boyfriend twirled her around. He stopped her from spinning, placed his hand on her back and tilted her back so that she head faced the ceiling. He then pulled her back up and captured his lips with hers. Sakura cupped his chin in both of her hands and finished the kiss. When Syaoran tried to continue, she clasped her hand onto his lips and her eyes winked at him when her lips curled into a cheeky grin. She broke away and took off, looking back to make sure he skated after her. She stuck her tongue out in a childish approach.

Tomoyo's eyes followed every pace that Eriol and Lin took. Every now and then, Eriol's eyes would meet hers and she would quickly cast her eyes elsewhere. She couldn't stop herself from glancing at them once more. They looked like they were having fun; and frankly, there was no doubt that they looked quite cosy, too. Lin was constantly in Eriol's arms and there would always be smiling, talking and the occasional kiss. Most couples on the ice were now dancing to a slow song that had come on. And who else should she find dancing along to the song but Eriol and his date.

"C'mon, Jed. Let's dance." She placed her arms around his neck and began moving to the music. Slowly but gradually they came closer to Eriol and Lin. Tomoyo talked to Jed, laughed exaggeratedly whenever he said something remotely funny, hit him playfully exclaiming, "you are so funny!" so excessively that even Jed kept looking at her curiously.

"So, er, you know…it's been nearly two months since we officially went on our first date." She said after toning down her behaviour.

"You mean not including that time at the dance. That means that our two-month anniversary is in two days, right?"

"That's right." Tomoyo nodded.

"Wow…that's the longest I've gone steady." Jed confessed.

"Really? What a surprise(!)" Tomoyo rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Hey!...Okay, so maybe you're right." He admitted. "Hn." Tomoyo grinned, a teasing glint in her eye. She tiptoed so that her lips reached his ear. "Honey, I'm always right." Jed chuckled softly. "Is that right?" he started tickling her. Tomoyo, being extremely ticklish, protested but to no avail. Jed carried on tickling her. He loved watching her squirm.

"Jed, stop it!" she begged, half laughing.

"Make me." He dared. And surely enough, she did. She stroked her hands into his hair and kissed him. Long and hard. When their game of tonsil hockey ended, Tomoyo noticed that Jed's eyes were clouded and mystified. The intoxication had gotten the better of him as when he opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out so he closed it.

Tomoyo looked over her shoulder and stole a look from Eriol. For a second, she thought she saw a flash of fury and smiled to herself for a job well done. She then saw the pain in his eyes and felt the shame slither through her. Lowering her eyes, her smile faded at once.

Eriol, whose blood was boiling like a kettle, maintained himself as he politely excused himself from Lin's grasp and made a trip to the toilets. Once inside, he captured himself in a mirror and could almost see the fumes coming out of him. He was breathing violently. Imagining it was Jed, he punched the wall in front of him. He did not know his own strength, as the part of the wall that he had attacked had started to crack. He looked at his knuckles. They had turned bloody and the tissue on the skin had been torn. He ran his hands under cold water. He knew they were going to sting when he was back to his senses, but he had to vent his aggravation somewhere.

"Syaoran, can I borrow your car?" Eriol asked when he returned to the ice. "Sure. Here you go." As he reached for the keys, Sakura gasped and took hold of his bruised hand.

"Eriol! What happened?" she gasped. Eriol withdrew.

"Nothing." He lied. They watched as he skated towards Lin, flexing his knuckles slowly. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's chest. She looked up at him as she gave his shirt a small tug.

"I'm worried about him, Syaoran." She said.

"Eriol's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Syaoran assured her; although the words sounded alien even to him. He knew Eriol; and his cousin was not a violent person.

Eriol drove to a great little spot where the scenery was luminous. The stars shimmered against a navy blanket; the moon shining brightly. The two teenagers were sitting on the front of the car, leaning back on the windshield. Eriol looked at Lin.

"Lin…" This was it. He was going to do it. He was going to tell her what was going on; his (non-existent) relationship with Tomoyo and the purpose of this whole night. She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting the moonlight. He hadn't noticed how utterly gorgeous she was before. Her beauty was so radiant. He watched her delicate figure as she lay there, unaware of the deceitful reality.

"Yes?" "Tonight…" he began, not knowing how to carry on. He looked at the tiny beauty spot on her nose and thought how pretty she was.

"Tonight was brilliant. I can't believe how great it was…and I skated OK, didn't I?" she grinned boyishly.

"You did great." He smiled.

...

The azure-eyed boy paced up and down his living room. He had been doing a lot of thinking recently pertaining to his feelings about Lin. Quite surprising, seeing as the only time he felt like this was when he was either with or thinking about Tomoyo. Tomoyo filled his heart with excitement, but the mere flickering of heartbeats he received from the thought of Lin made everything seem alright. She never made him feel insignificant as Tomoyo sometimes did.

And those pretty green eyes. Oh, the looks he and Lin would receive when they walked by. Every boy staring after her, wishing she would dump him just so they could have a chance with her. The only reason some people made teased her was because of her caring nature...caring for nature. It was never a problem for Eriol. He loved that she was so passionate. He didn't want to feel this way about her, but her jade eyes had got him hypnotised, making him think that maybe they could give it a try.

He loved that she understood that sometimes he didn't have time and she didn't make him choose between her and his own time. He loved her phone calls and how she always called him when her favourite show was on. It used to be all about making Tomoyo jealous, but now hanging with Lin was like his hobby. Eriol looked up, as though he could see right past the ceiling and into the sky.

"Oh, come on! First you make me fall in love with someone who you then take away from me and now this? What have I done to deserve this?" God sure was cruel to play with his heart like this. _Maybe you shouldn't play with Lin's heart_ a voice in his head said. Eriol chose to ignore the voice and shook his head of it.

"Oh, shoot. Lin." Eriol looked at his watch. He had invited the whole gang over to hang out and the place was immensely untidy. He still had thirty minutes to clean up, starting with the clothes lying around the place.

He had almost finished cleaning up, when Eriol heard someone knocking on the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall. There was still twelve minutes left. They were early. He tried to tame his hair and smoothed out his shirt, hoping that no-one would want to go into the kitchen. He opened the door.

"Hey, come in guy-" he said, expecting to see everyone together, only to find Lin on his doorstep on her own. She was wearing a very flattering black knit dress that fell half way above her knees, two inched heels which silhouetted her figure perfectly, a simple belt jacket and a midnight coloured beret.

"Hi, hot stuff," she winked playfully at him, "Miss me?" his gaze dropped to the tip of her heels, travelling up her legs, her slender physique and up to her contrasting naive jade eyes.

"What do you think?" he kissed her on the cheek as he took her hand and led her in."You're early" He stated.

"À la mode," She grinned as he took her jacket off her and put it in the coat closet."Are you always such a gentleman?" she giggled when he then asked if she wanted a drink.Eriol invited her to take a seat as he was nearly done with the dishes. Despite Eriol's protests, Lin insisted that she help him. While he washed them, she dried the dishes and put them away. With only a few dishes left, Eriol started to play around and blow foam at her. Lin giggled and gave as good as she got. As she scooped up another handful of bubbles, some water dipped into her hand and ended up on Eriol's shirt. She gasped and bit her lip out of habit.

"Oops. Sorry," she apologised and started to dab nervously at his shirt with a dry dishcloth."I was gonna change anyway," he said as he stripped the shirt off and put it in the washing machine. Lin, who was taken by surprise, looked flushed. Eriol noticed this and smirked. "You okay there?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she answered, trying to look nonchalant."How many other half-naked guy's flats have you been in, Lin?" he tried sounding serious but somehow could not manage it. Lin smiled at his attempt.

"Only four. Not one beats yours, though,""My what? Flat or...?" he flexed, "Body'?" his smile was so wide you could have parked a car in it."Why... flat, of course." Lin matched his smile.

"Hey!" Eriol took the dish cloth off her and swiped her with it. Lin giggled, kicked off her heels and ran around the flat, while Eriol chased her with the dishcloth. Eriol placed his hands on her hips and twirled her around. Lin's hands found their way against his very well-toned chest to stop her from tumbling over.

"You are so very beautiful," he murmured as he closed the distance between them. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. His breath feathered against her lips and Lin's mouth opened of its own accord, loosening, yielding to his kiss even before he started it.

Just as he wrapped his arms around her mid-back and was about to initiate the kiss, the doorbell rang. Lin quickly pulled away and turned to answer the door; Eriol pulled her back by her stomach and started to place kisses on her collarbone. She giggled as his lips tickled her skin. She tried shaking him off but he only held her closer.

"Eriol...doooor." she sang as she opened it and was presented with the other two couples, Sakura, Syaoran, Jed and Tomoyo. "Not interrupting anything, are we?" Sakura asked while a warm smile played on her lips.

"Of course, not. You'll have to excuse my boyfriend. He seems to have this idea that I'm his long lost shirt." She rolled her eyes humorously as she tried to, once more, release herself from his grip. The rest laughed light-heartedly.

Eriol came out of his bedroom in a sapphire shirt, two buttons undone, his hair looked as though it had expanded and an enticing aroma trailed behind him which smelled of his usual scent. The shirt accentuated his cerulean eyes and the fluffy hair framed his face.

"You clean up good," Lin whispered as he took a seat beside her on the sofa. The others were resolute in camping out on the floor. "Smell good, too," she said as she caught a whiff of him.

"Oh yeah?" Eriol grinned as he put an arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and breathed him in. She nodded and lifted her head and her lips made contact with his ear.

"Very sexy," her breath tickled his skin.

"Careful Lin. You keep talking like that, you'll make me give in to the temptation of taking you right here, right now," he murmured, so softly that she was the only one who could hear him. Lin felt the vibration of his voice through his body.

"That would be quite un-gentlemanly of you, wouldn't it?" she teased, her voice still hushed so as not to interrupt everyone else, who were watching the movie.

"It was you who claimed I was a gentleman. I at no point agreed to that," he said as he caressed her hair fondly. He let his fingers explore her tresses.

"Your hair is so soft...and silky,"

"Wanna know my secret?" she asked. He nodded and leaned in, listening closely. "Conditioner." she chuckled as she pecked his cheek with her lips.

3

**(A/n I'm so _tirrrrred! _It's half two in the morning and my neck is so stiff! Alright, I've given you what you asked for, so you give me my reviews, okay? It's only fair. :) Nitey nite! -Yawn- I'll do some more in the morning, 'kay. Sweet dreams...)**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**

...dreaming of reviews...

...reviews...

...reviews...

;D


	19. Smile for the camera!

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**

**(A/n Gooooood morning, everyone! I'm up with a large mug of strong black coffee at my side, ready to upload some more chapters. That said, here's chapter 19.)**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. If you sue me, I'll sue you for harassment and disorderly conduct! :p**

--

Eriol came out of his bedroom in a sapphire shirt, two buttons undone, his hair looked as though it had expanded and an enticing aroma trailed behind him which smelled of his usual scent. The shirt accentuated his cerulean eyes and the fluffy hair framed his face.

"_You clean up good," Lin whispered as he took a seat beside her on the sofa. The others were resolute in camping out on the floor. "Smell good, too," she said as she caught a whiff of him._

"_Oh yeah?" Eriol grinned as he put an arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and breathed him in. She nodded and lifted her head and her lips made contact with his ear._

"_Very sexy," her breath tickled his skin._

"_Careful Lin. You keep talking like that, you'll make me give in to the temptation of taking you right here, right now," he murmured, so softly that she was the only one who could hear him. Lin felt the vibration of his voice through his body._

"_That would be quite un-gentlemanly of you, wouldn't it?" she teased, her voice still hushed so as not to interrupt everyone else, who were watching the movie._

"_It was you who claimed I was a gentleman. I at no point agreed to that," he said as he caressed her hair fondly. He let his fingers explore her tresses._

"_Your hair is so soft...and silky,"_

"_Wanna know my secret?" she asked. He nodded and leaned in, listening closely. "Conditioner." she chuckled as she pecked his cheek with her lips._

--

Tomoyo recalled the night that she was unfaithful to Jed. The night she and Eriol kissed. She had regretted it not that evening, but the morning after. She had felt something in the pit of her stomach at the memory and it was far from pleasant. The emotion wasn't at the kiss, but at her fraudulence. She knew that Jed's fondness of her was more than her feelings for him; and sure, she cared about him, but she didn't know if it was enough. Using him to make Eriol jealous was certainly not an act of affection. It was cruel.

Then she thought of Eriol and of Lin. Eriol was just as bad as herself...using Lin to get back at her. Another question plagued her mind. Was Eriol using Lin? She was so sure of it at the beginning, but not anymore. It seemed that he was genuinely happy when he was with Lin. He never frowned like she sometimes did when she was with Jed and had to endure the image of Eriol with Lin. He would smile politely and talk as if it did not bother him. Maybe it didn't.

I'm so fickle. Tomoyo screwed up her face. What did fickle even mean? She had heard it somewhere before and thought it might have meant reckless or thoughtless. Whatever the meaning, it was a –less and it was not a good thing and it was her. She was it. The two were one.

\\\ /

"Stop moving," Lin scolded her boyfriend as she dipped a paintbrush onto a palette and then stroked it onto the A2 paper which leaned on a canvas opposite her.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Eriol scowled as he stood still in his pose.

"You shouldn't have shown off your gorgeous body, then, huh?" Lin grinned as she dunked her paintbrush into a jar of clean water which was immediately contaminated as the colour swirled around before settling at the bottom of the jar.

"I bet that day when you spilled the water on me was just a ploy to check me out to then use me as a model for your art project," he pouted.

"Oh, yes. Hold onto that look, Eriol," Lin teased. He immediately wiped the pout off his face.

"Why couldn't you just have found an image from the internet or a book; instead of making me wear this?" Lin smiled as he gestured to the short skirt pleated from leaves and grass. He was supposed to be a jungle boy. He also wore a circlet on his head which was made of vines and leaves. His hair, thanks to much fluffing, looked wild and unkempt and bits of grass and twigs popped out.

"Eriol...I'm an artiste. The task clearly states that it must be 3D and be full of life, and I can't get that from an image off a piece of paper. And anyway, I think you look quite hot in that," she said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you think so, 'coz I feel like a right Muppet," he frowned.

"There; done." Lin said forty-five minutes later, laying the paintbrush down. She stood up off the couch and stretched her arms.

"Do you want to see?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Let me just go track down my manly-hood first," he said. Eriol came back after a minute, dressed in a pair of black denim jeans. He took a seat beside Lin and was marvelled at the painting before him. Lin giggled as she picked a twig out of his hair.

"What do you think?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Your work never ceases to astonish me," he commented. The piece of art resembled a photograph, and as Lin had wanted, it certainly seeped with life. It was worth the two hours of standing.

"All the credit goes to you," Lin started, but when she saw his grin, she rephrased it.

"I never would have gotten that pout right if you hadn't done it a hundred times," she smiled, "I may hang it up in my room and amuse myself with sexy thoughts of you," she winked, grinning. Eriol laughed and she joined in.

...

Syaoran walked down the corridor to Eriol's door. He was about to knock when he heard some noises. He decided to lean his ear against the door. He could hear a lot of groaning and grunting and thought it strange. It then dawned on him what might have been going on. He cleared his throat before knocking on the door.

"Eriol, it's me. Stop what you're doing right now and get dressed," He yelled through the door.

"Have you no shame?! You're supposed to let people know not to come knocking on your door when you feel like satisfying your needs." The door was opened by a half-naked Eriol, who was rubbing the back of his neck, which appeared stiff. He shook his head and smiled at his cousin.

"Lin was just giving me a massage," he then shook his head again and laughed, "To be that young and naive again," he sighed. Syaoran gave him a look.

"You're only a year older than me, Eriol!" Lin giggled at the come back. Syaoran craned his head over Eriol's shoulder.

"Hey, Lin. Alright?" he gave her a nod. She smiled back as she started clearing away her equipment. Syaoran entered and motioned to it.

"What was going on here?"

...

"All I'm saying is he must really like her. There's only one thing a guy will have on his mind when he strips down for a girl, all alone in his apartment and it's not 'I bet I look great in a mini skirt'," Syaoran retrieved an orange juice carton from the fridge and drank from it. He walked over to Sakura, who was flicking through different stations on the television and kissed the top of her head.

"With the exception of a few honest guys like me, of course" Sakura laughed, "Of course,"

Who would have thought it? Eriol falling for the girl he was using to make Tomoyo realise that she was meant to be with him. She sighed. You can't help who you fall for.

"Okay. So...Tomoyo likes Eriol, Eriol likes Tomoyo; and now Tomoyo likes Eriol and Eriol likes Tomoyo but he thinks he might be falling for Lin and Tomoyo might be falling for Jed," She sighed. "Why can't things be simpler?"

"Simplicity is the plain man's bliss," Syaoran said.

"What?" Sakura laughed, chucking a small cushion at him.

"I'm a young Shakespeare," Sakura laughed. Syaoran looked offended.

"What?" Sakura went up to him and patted his head, "It's OK to just stand there and look pretty, sweetie"

...

Kiisu Sohma stuffed her last blouse in the black suitcase that lay on the ground. Hurriedly, she grabbed the rest of her belongings and crammed them in the suitcase before zipping it up. As she stood up, something fell to the ground. She bent down to pick it up only to fall to her knees. Her fingers reached for the item. It was a photo of her parents.

Due to severe depression, her mother took her own life when Kiisu was a young girl. Five or Six she must have been. Her father couldn't cope with the tragic death and under the circumstances; he didn't want his daughter growing up in Okinawa and sent her to a boarding school in Beijing.

At such a young age, she had never truly understood why her father had sent her packing, but now she was eighteen, all she wanted was to be in her father's loving embrace.

She took out her phone from her purse and dialled for a taxi. She was about to leave her hotel room when she returned to the mirror and looked at herself. She hadn't changed that much. Her eyes were still the same: dull grey with no spark about them since that fateful day when she was still young; the only thing that had changed about her hair was the length of it.

When she was younger, it draped right down her back. As she grew up, she only learned to dislike it and so when she was sixteen, she got it cut so it reached her shoulders. At twenty one, she extended the cut and she got a Bob, which was the style she preferred best. She thought it gave off an air of mystery about her.

Her build was quite tall and slender and she had her father to thank for that. Her mother wasn't nearly as tall as him- she had barely reached his shoulders. She also inherited her grey eyes from her father. Her mother passed on to Kiisu her beautiful smile and her glossy hair and somewhat flawless skin. Thank God for genetics, she thought. She truly was a picture of lost innocence.

...

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked as he peeped through the mirror at her.

"The airport," Kiisu answered politely.

...

..

Jed had had enough of seeing the sign read 'Delayed' for flight 102. He was waiting for his girlfriend, Tomoyo, to arrive back from Hong Kong. Her mother had a small business proposal to make in China and insisted Tomoyo follow her. 'Arrived', the sign now read. As his eyes searched the crowds with anticipation for the purple-eyed girl, someone else caught his eye.

Surrounded by a crowd of people, she stood out like a sore thumb. Her beauty burnished. Her beauty was surreal. Her porcelain skin glistened and her eyes burned through fatigue. Her hair was a lustrous black and her eyes resembled starlight. Thin and tall, the plain white blouse and blue jeans she wore looked marvellous. Her lips which were a cotton-candy pink, smiled brightly. She ran towards a confused Jed and, just as fast, whizzed right past him and into the arms of a middle-aged man who Jed could only guess was her father. He had the same eyes, only a lighter shade. Jed watched the small family reunion from where he stood. Starlight was crying tears of happiness. He watched as her father stroked her short hair in comfort.

The tap on Jed's shoulder had certainly come as a surprise. As he turned around and was greeted with a warm smile, all he could blurt out was, "Tomoyo, baby!"

.

.

.

The sun was out, burning away as the skies shone down with the bright-blue promise of a clear day.The air was warm and misty and the flood of fresh light was enough to breathe life into everything.

Birds were singing.

People were smiling.

The air felt vibrant and fresh.

Kiisu pushed one leg out of the taxi. They had taken a taxi back home. Her father did not own a car- 'The world is hot enough as it is' he would say, 'we don't need to add any more pressure.' Her father got her suitcase from the taxi and paid the driver. Kiisu walked on ahead of her father. Standing in front of the grand house, she stopped as a memory flashed before her eyes.

-

_It was summer, 1994. Kiisu was outside playing with a few children from the neighbourhood. Exhausted after running around after her friends, 'tagging' each other and then getting chased, Kiisu ran indoors for a drink. She walked into the kitchen and heard something. It sounded like metal scratching a hard surface. _

"_Mommy can I have a drink, please?" Kiisu walked into the kitchen and found her mother lying on the floor. There was a big kitchen knife beside her. It looked like it was dipped in something red. "Mommy!" Kiisu screamed and ran to her mother's side. She reached for her mother's arm, willing her to wake up. When she let go, Kiisu saw a bright red liquid on her hands. The same colour that was on the big kitchen knife._

_Her father had heard her screams and come down from his study. The first thing he had told her was go upstairs to her room. 'But-" "But nothing, Kiisu. Upstairs. Now," Tears streaming down her cheeks, the young girl obeyed. Halfway up the staircase, Kiisu watched as her father gently held her mother's hand up. There was a slit on her wrist, blood seeping out of the cut. As he waited for someone on the other end to pick up the phone, her father had wrapped a dishcloth around her wrist, but the bright red liquid only stained the cloth._

_-_

"Kiisu? Kiisu, are you alright?" Kiisu shook her head slightly before nodding to her father. She swallowed once and took a deep breath as her father opened the door to the house. "Home Sweet Home" she whispered to herself as a feeling of scorn rushed through her in the form of a summer breeze.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk around the block?" Kiisu said to her father once they were inside. Her father looked at her anxiously. "Wouldn't you rather unpack first?" Kiisu shook her head once. "I'd just really like to have a look around the neighbourhood," Her father sighed. "Of course you may go, but be careful, dear" he warned. 'I know my way around, Dad' she wanted to say 'I did live here' but she thought better of it. Placing her hand bag on top of her suitcase, Kiisu opened the front door and walked out.

Once outside, she took a deep breath. She had lied- the reason she left was not to have a look around her old neighbourhood. She had just felt so suffocated in there- images of her mother's suicide attempts paraded the room.

'Maybe a walk will do me good' she thought to herself.

**(A/n Okay, so as you can see, a new character has entered the scene; the reason being I'm planning on using her later on in the story (d'uh, lol) and so I thought I'd better introduce her to y' all. **

**Anyhuu, what did you think of that chapter? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! ****Review****!! Ha-ha! I love saying that. Make me happy, guys! )**

**xXx hOnEy… xXx**


	20. A good day to break up

**XxX hOnEy... XxX**

**(A/n Without further ado, here is chapter 20. Warning: Will keep you at your pc screen for a very long time as content is very long.**

**Also, I just want to say that I am not homophobic, but I just find it funny when Syaoran teases Eriol just because he shows his...gentle side more than Syaoran. Capice? Okay, let's move on.)**

**Diclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely made up of my insane notions and of course, some of CLAMP's fantabulous characters! **

…………

..

"_Kiisu? Kiisu, are you alright?" Kiisu shook her head slightly before nodding to her father. She swallowed once and took a deep breath as her father opened the door to the house. "Home Sweet Home" she whispered to herself as a feeling of scorn rushed through her in the form of a summer breeze._

"_Is it okay if I go for a walk around the block?" Kiisu said to her father once they were inside. Her father looked at her anxiously. "Wouldn't you rather unpack first?" Kiisu shook her head once. "I'd just really like to have a look around the neighbourhood," Her father sighed. "Of course you may go, but be careful, dear" he warned. 'I know my way around, Dad' she wanted to say 'I did live here' but she thought better of it. Placing her hand bag on top of her suitcase, Kiisu opened the front door and walked out._

_Once outside, she took a deep breath. She had lied- the reason she left was not to have a look around her old neighbourhood. She had just felt so suffocated in there- images of her mother's suicide attempts paraded the room._

'_Maybe a walk will do me good' she thought to herself._

--

"Well I'm sorry that I can't be perfect like your precious little Meiko!" Lin stormed out of the house, tears streaming down her face. She had just had an argument with her parents. She knew her parents favoured her younger sister more than her. They always had. Nothing Lin did was ever right just like nothing Meiko did was ever wrong.

Her parents had found out from one of the teachers, who'd overheard a couple of students saying that Lin's boyfriend lived in an apartment on his own and that she visited him frequently. Her parents forbade her from going to Eriol's and as a teenager she felt it was only fair for her to rebel.

...

Tomoyo had come back from a trip to China and after thinking things over; she had come to a decision. She realised that although her true happiness probably lay with Eriol, she couldn't end it with Jed. He truly was such great guy. He was charming and sweet and she was lucky that he cared so much for her. He had even waited at the terminal for hours for her to arrive from her trip.

When she phoned Eriol and told him she needed to discuss something important with him, he said he couldn't leave the apartment as he misplaced his key.

"You can come here if you want. I just can't leave the apartment without the keys," he said. She accepted his invitation and made her way to Eriol's. When Lin reached Eriol's, she was in for quite a surprise. She was about to knock on the door when she realised that it wasn't locked. She slipped in and could hear Eriol talking to someone in his bedroom. She didn't want to interrupt so she decided to take a seat and wait for him. She could overhear the conversation without meaning to.

"I see," Eriol said.

"Don't act so shocked, Eriol; you knew the time would come sooner or later when we had to face reality. Besides, you've found someone and it's pretty clear that you care a lot about her. You wanted an answer and now you've got it, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be," Tomoyo turned around to leave when Eriol held her back.

"Wait!" She turned around.

"If I wasn't with someone else," his sapphire eyes bore into Tomoyo's, "If I wasn't with Lin and I asked you to, would you have left him?" Tomoyo broke eye contact and swallowed hard. She looked back at him.

"It doesn't matter because you are with her; and it isn't fair on either Jed or Lin-"

"It isn't fair on you and it isn't fair on me, Tomoyo,"

"Eriol-"

"Tomoyo, I love you; but if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel the same way about me, then I'll gladly let you walk out of my life," Tomoyo ran a hand through her hair. She looked him in the eye and sighed.

"Goodbye, Eriol," and with that, she walked out of his room, only to find a teary-eyed Lin.

"Lin!" Tomoyo gasped and clasped a hand on her mouth. Eriol came out and his heart fell at the look on Lin's face. The young girl stood up and when he reached for her, she flinched.

"Lin, look, I can explain-" but before he had the chance to, she gave him a tight slap and ran out of the apartment. Eriol, without a thought, ran after her. He couldn't let her leave without an explanation. He came out of the building and searched for her left and right. He spotted her and ran after her, calling her name.

"Get lost, Eriol." She sniffed. He carried on trailing behind her. "I can explain, Lin," he repeated. She halted and turned to face him, her brows furrowed.

"Really? Can you? Well go ahead, Eriol." She tried to hide the quivering of her voice.

"Explain how you tricked me into thinking that you were the perfect boyfriend, when all along you were messing around with that bi-"

"Lin!" Eriol's voice rose. It was a tone that he had never used on her before; a tenor that made her stop in her tracks. She shook her head and carried on walking along the deserted streets. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She tried to break away from his grip but it was hopeless. She looked up at him, her eyes swelling up in tears.

"Lin," he murmured, "I swear to God it's not what you think,"

"What I _think_?" her voice was barely above a whisper. "You were declaring your undying love to her, Eriol! What am I _supposed_ to think?" He softened the grip on her hand.

"What we had..."

"What we had was a _lie_," Lin spat the word out like it was a disease. Eriol shook his head adamantly.

"It was supposed to be," he admitted, "but it wasn't. I loved...love you, but-" "(You loved the idea of me)" she whispered. More to herself than to him.

"What I felt for Tomoyo began long before you and I met and although it never ceased to exist, I also developed feelings for you, Lin. I mean, look at you; you're stunning, insightful...and you're so passionate about what you believe in. Any guy would be lucky to have you,"

"Just not you, right?" she attempted a smile as a tear travelled down her cheek. Eriol wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"I do hope we can still be friends, Lin. I would hate to loose contact with such an amazing person," She smiled sadly. "You _used_ me, Eriol,"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. Eriol watched her walk away.

"Me too,"

. . .

Friday passed and so did Saturday with Eriol just drifting around his home drowning in an ocean of self-pity. . Tomoyo had told Sakura what had happened and she informed Syaoran. The coffee-colour haired boy went round to check up on his friend. It was half past eleven at night when he reached Eriol's apartment.

"C-come in," Eriol slurred. Of course it sounded more like, 'cam-o-eehn'. Syaoran entered to found he had to hold up his friend from tumbling over.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No..." Eriol childishly spluttered, put a hand over his mouth and tried hiding the can of beer behind his back. Cans littered the place from carpets to sofas.

"Dude..." Syaoran was flabbergasted. He kicked a few cans on his way to the kitchen.

"You are so wasted," Syaoran filled up a kettle and turned it on. He took a large mug out and some instant coffee and placed them on the counter. Once the kettle had boiled, he prepared some coffee and took it into the sitting room where Eriol sat, jugging down the beer. He took the can off his cousin and gave him the mug of coffee.

"No, just...one...one more sip, pwease?" he begged, his eyes following the can. Syaoran shook his head. "I think you've had more than enough, Romeo,"

"Get that coffee down you," Syaoran took a swig of the beer and placed it down onto the coffee table.

"My big cousin Eriol, drunk out of his mind...who'ddathunk it?" Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. "You are gonna have one helluva hangover in the morning," he laughed.

Eriol sipped his coffee and poured out his feelings about anything and everything and when Tomoyo came up, he whimpered and started to sob uncontrollably. Syaoran slapped his back sympathetically and tried to restore his confidence.

"I...I love her, y'know?" he sniffed. Syaoran nodded. "I'd do anything for her. I mean, I've even lost Lin. She was such a sweet girl. I'm a terrible person!"

"You're not. You're just a guy who's hopelessly in love. Man, I am lucky to have Sakura-" Eriol nodded and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked. Eriol poked a finger at him. "You. You're so dense. Sakura loves you," Syaoran shrugged. "Yeah, so?" Eriol shook his head.

"No...no...I mean she luuuurves you. She's totally and utterly in love with you!"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. You must be mistaken. She probably just said she loved me. Like how best friends do. We're not serious or anything. It's a harmless fling, nothing serious, she knows that," Syaoran was starting to worry.

"Nuh-uh. She told me...Yup. Confessed everything,"

"When?"

"That day I showed up at the Valentine's dance when you were getting your drinks. Why- Why do you think she was acting different around you and getting upset over those fan-girls of yours? She was in love with you all along and you never even noticed, Syaoran. Tut Tut," with that, he fell into a deep slumber; leaving Syaoran to absorb the unimaginable information he had been given.

...

Syaoran arrived then next morning to check on his cousin. The door was unlocked so he entered and searched for him.

"Eriol?" He heard vomiting and slowly made his way to the bathroom where Eriol had his head over the toilet.

"I'll...go get a glass of water," Syaoran walked over to the kitchen and turned the tap on. He returned shortly to find Eriol cleaning himself up. The azure-eyed boy took the glass of water and went to fetch some aspirin. Syaoran took a seat and turned the television on. Eriol sat down and popped the pills in his mouth, washing them down with water. He rubbed his temples furiously.

"Do you mind turning that down? Bit of a hangover, here," Syaoran laughed and lowered the volume on the TV.

"I didn't know you drank," Syaoran tutted and shook his head. Eriol rolled his eyes and held a hand to his stomach.

"I don't...it was a one-time thing,"

"So you thought you'd drink yourself unconscious?"

"Looked a good idea at the time," he disclosed. Eriol cleared his throat. "I can't remember a thing about last night; did I...uh...say anything unusual?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something I perhaps shouldn't have told you?"

"Ohhh you mean say, something like Sakura being utterly infatuated with me?" Syaoran nodded, "Yes, you might have," Eriol banged his head hard against the sofa.

"Oh, boy" he said. Which was followed by, "Ow...what the-" he held his head in his hands and groaned.

"I think I should break it off," Syaoran announced.

"With Sakura?"

"No, with Tomoyo (!) Yes, with Sakura!"

"Why?" Eriol failed to see the point. "Because!" Syaoran said desperately. "I don't want to lead her on,"

"Dude...she's your girlfriend. I think it's a bit late to be worrying about leading her on," Eriol felt he had to point that out. Syaoran sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sakura's my best friend. I shouldn't have done anything to change that. All that's done is complicate things. We have to break up,"

"Think carefully about this, little wolf. You know what the right thing to do is. Just...don't be a fool or you'll end up like me," he laughed. .

..

...

When Syaoran arrived home from school the next day (Monday), he found Meiling all packed up and ready to go.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, knowing it was the most obvious thing.

"I'm just going to the toilet," Meiling answered, "I don't trust your housekeeper," she whispered. Then she rolled her eyes in a sarcastic gesture. "I'm going back home...d'uh!"

"Now?"

"My flight leaves at 11pm but I didn't want any last minute panicking, so..." she gestured to her suitcases. "I'm going to see Sakura and Meiling to say my goodbyes, oh..and how's Eriol? I was thinking of popping over-"

"Don't! I mean,...uh...he said he was coming here later, anyway. I'll just phone him and tell him to come earlier," Eriol had told him not to let Meiling know that he got drunk just in case it slipped out when she was talking to their parents.

"Why don't you just call the girls and tell them to come round here? It'll be more convenient." Meiling nodded and started dialling.

Eriol arrived sharply at 7pm with a going away present in hand. When Syaoran opened the door he had to stop himself from laughing his head off. Eriol was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Nice, ahem...nice shades," he said instead.

"It's sunny out and it induces my headache," Eriol explained. He took the dark glasses off and placed them out of sight. "Meiling...you look good," he smiled at his cousin who was coming at him at great speed. She hugged him and cried out, "Eriol, you're here!" Then she looked behind him and stuck her head outside the door as if she was searching for something in particular.

"Where's Lin?" she asked. Eriol ran a hand through the side of his head.

"We, uh...broke up," Meiling's eyes widened in shock. "Wha- How- When?" Eriol raised an eyebrow and exhaled sharply. "Can I at least come in, first?"

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived next each armed with a present. Meiling opened the door and hugged them both before leading them to the sitting room where the boys were laughing at something. As the girls entered the room, Eriol caught a glance of Tomoyo and his laughter died away.

"Tomoyo, can I talk to you for a minute?" The two excused themselves and Eriol led the way to the back garden. It was filled with vibrant and pert flowers which gave off an exotic scent. There was a lone bench in the middle of the garden. Eriol waited for Tomoyo before taking a seat himself.

"I wanted to apologise. It's just...I'm sure he's really great, but Tomoyo, I love you.

"In a really, really big...let's you the last piece of cheesecake- pretends to like your taste in music- hold a radio over my head outside your window- unfortunate way that makes me hate you- love you. "So pick me. Choose me. Love...me," A deafening silence filled the air.

...

When Tomoyo didn't reply, Eriol slowly inched his face closer to hers. He leaned in to kiss her and just as their lips were about to touch, Tomoyo pushed him away. She stood up, turning her back to him.

"Eriol...I can't do this to Jed," "Do you love him?" Eriol rose. "What?" "Do you love me?" No answer. "Do you love me, Tomoyo?"

"Why are you asking me when you already know the answer?"

"Because I want to hear you say it; because I'm not sure I do know, Tomoyo. Because I'm scared," he walked over and stood in front of her. "Have I just been imagining it? If so, tell me. Tell me it's all been in my head. Tell me you feel nothing for me..."

"(I can't)" Tomoyo hung her head. She then set her eyes onto his cerulean ones.

"Tell me that you don't love me, Tomoyo!" Eriol's voice was no longer low. His eyes were sparkling and he was breathing hard.

"I can't!" She cried. "I can't because I've felt something for you from the minute I saw you! I can't because every time my boyfriend hugs me I can't help but wish that you were holding me instead! I can't because my heart fell each time I saw you with Lin! I can't... because I love you," her voice softened and Tomoyo felt a surge of relief rush through her to have finally let it out. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I love you, Eriol,"

"Then leave him."Eriol pleaded. Tomoyo broke eye contact with him and sighed. She returned to the bench and sat down. She cradled her head in her hands. Eriol stayed where he was and stared ahead at the flowers. He told himself he was not going to console her. He wouldn't. Hell would freeze over before he even considered it. The devil must have been shivering at that moment.

Eriol tapped his feet impatiently. Quickly, he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Look..."He reached over and held her hand. Giving her a gentle squeeze, he said "...I'm right here for you now, and I'll be right there for then," This time, Tomoyo made no attempt to refuse physical contact with him. Instead she held his hand tighter and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered.

...

"I'm gonna miss you, guys!"Meiling hugged every one and when it was Eriol's turn, she whispered, "Sorry," in his ear. Eriol was confused.

"What for, Meiling?" He asked when she pulled back. He walked her to the taxi.

"Well if it wasn't for me coming and messing every thing up, you and Tomoyo would be... together. But I ruined it,"

"Naw...c'mon. Don't blame yourself, it was my fault; I forgot." He rolled his eyes before smiling. "And you know, I have a feeling every thing's going to be alright," he winked as a wide smile spread across his face. He gave her one last hug, "Now go on, get outta here."

...

Touya opened the front door. When he found Syaoran standing behind it, he slammed the door shut and walked back up the stairs. Sakura –who was sitting on the sofa watching TV- walked over and opened the door.

"Sorry about that." She said when she saw Syaoran. "He's in a mood," Syaoran laughed and muttered, "When isn't he?" Sakura went back to the sofa and sprawled herself on it. Syaoran took a seat at her feet and looked at the television.

"I've been thinking..." he began, still watching the TV.

"Now there's something you don't hear every day," Sakura joked. When Syaoran didn't laugh, she reached for the remote control and put the TV on mute.

"About what?"

"Well...about us. Do you remember how I said that I hoped becoming a couple didn't change anything with our friendship?" Syaoran shifted his gaze towards her. Sakura sat up. She nodded although every fibre of her being stiffened and her senses became more alert. Syaoran continued.

"Lately...it's like I've lost my best friend. Things are so different and all I want is my best friend back," Sakura saw him swallow. She felt her heart thumping violently.

"I think we should break up."

Sakura felt the tingling in her eyes. She willed herself not to cry but could not prevent her eyes from sparkling. She blinked back tears. A lump formed in her throat as she struggled to say anything. 'I want you to leave' she wanted to say but all she could choke out was "...leave," Syaoran wanted to say something but decided not to. It was a wise decision. He got to his feet and quietly let himself out.

..

Touya was standing at the top of the staircase, clenching his fists. He went downstairs and found his heart-broken sister crying into a cushion. He walked over and a concerned look overcame his face. "Sakura I-" She lifted her head.

"Go on. Say it. 'I told you so'. You know you want to!" she cried out. Touya's eyes sharpened but other than that, his expression didn't change. "Sakura... You're my baby sister and prior to what you may think, I love you and I'll always be looking out for you. Especially when idiots like Syaoran Li are involved."

Touya sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She hugged him as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "He _is_ an idiot." She sniffed.

. . .

(Wednesday) Syaoran came into school the next day with a bruised jaw and a black-eye. "What happened to you?" Eriol asked him as he took a seat in homeroom. Syaoran looked at the empty chair in front of him. She wasn't here yet.

"Kinomoto," he said grimly.

"Sakura did that to you!?" Eriol asked, taken back. "Touya Kinomoto- her brother," Syaoran explained.

"I didn't know Sakura had a brother," Syaoran told him to pray to God he never meets him.

"I'm sure he's not that bad," Eriol said. Syaoran pointed to his face. "Not that bad? Hello?" Eriol shrugged. "You did hurt his little sister," Syaoran looked at him evilly.

"I can't believe you're defending him. That guy's had it in for me since I can remember; this is just an excuse,"

Tomoyo strolled into the classroom and gasped when she saw the damage done to Syaoran's face. She ran up to him and asked him what had happened to him. He gave the same reply to her as he did Eriol.

"Why would Touya do that? Did you say something to upset him?" Syaoran frowned.

"Why do you automatically assume it's my fault?" Tomoyo looked at him peculiarly.

"Because it usually _is_ your fault. Now what did you do?" Syaoran looked guilty and scratched his head. "And where's Sakura?" Missing an answer, Tomoyo turned to Eriol for the truth. Eriol smiled at her which resulted in her cheeks shading.

"Sorry, toots, it's not my place," he said, backing away. Tomoyo turned back to Syaoran.

"Well?" Syaoran rubbed his left arm with his right hand and let it hang there. "I might have suggested we stop seeing each other," Tomoyo burst out with, "What!?" and punched his unprotected arm. Syaoran jumped back and rubbed his bruised arm. Tomoyo looked at him seriously.

"Why would you do that? I thought you liked her?"

"I do. Only...she wants a serious relationship whereas I'm-" "...a player. Oh Syaoran, you're hopeless. She's your best friend. I only hope you let her down gently. Sakura's very sensitive, you know."

"I know; I know!" Syaoran sank into his chair and banged his head on the table numerously. Syaoran was so busy banging his head on the table that he didn't notice Sakura walk in. The young girl tiptoed to her table and towered over him. "What's up with you?" she asked in her usual voice. He stopped banging his head on the desk and looked up at her.

"N-nothing. Hi," he said in a low voice. Sakura hadn't noticed it before but when she saw his face she pursed her lips for a second. She bent down and took a good look at his face. With one hand she held his chin and encircled the grazed skin on his jaw and then examined his eye.

"He went easy on you. Don't worry, the pain will fade within a few days," she told him as she let go of him.

"So will the memory."

As if on cue, Mr Terada walked in and instructed everyone to take their seats. Sakura did so.

. . . . .

Eriol was in an unusually good mood. Seeing him grin for the fifth time that afternoon, Syaoran confronted him about it. "It's a beautiful day," Eriol replied looking up at the clear blue sky. They were walking on the grass and Eriol decided to stop and sit down. He lay on his back and took a deep breath. Syaoran looked at him before doing the same thing.

"So it's got nothing to do with Terada telling us that Ackerman's off for a couple of weeks training for that football scholarship?" he smirked. Eriol laughed whole-heartedly and plucked a daisy that was by his head. He twirled it in his fingers and smiled again.

"Could you be any gayer?" Syaoran said. "Don't answer that," There was a moment of silence before he turned to Eriol again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"How do you know that you're really in love?" Syaoran asked him. "How do you know it's not just physical attraction?" Eriol looked thoughtful but then looked at the flower in his fingertips before replying.

"It _was_ physical attraction at first, I must admit. But then I saw there was more to her than just a pretty face. She's kind and compassionate and she's...she's always in my head," Eriol shrugged.

"And surprisingly, I'm more than fine with that," he grinned. He was startled by a voice coming from behind him. Tilting his head back he saw Tomoyo smiling down at him.

"...with what?"

"With my life," he said, handing her the daisy. Tomoyo laughed as she took it. She looked at Syaoran and then at Eriol. She stood in front of him and offered him a hand.

"Are we going somewhere?" he asked, taking her hand. Tomoyo nodded. "Uh...the music teacher wants to see us," she told him, pulling him up. Sakura-who was standing a few steps behind him- walked up to Syaoran and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she whispered to him. Syaoran sat up and smiled at her.

"Hi," Before he had a chance to say anything, Sakura stopped him. "Okay. First thing's first- You're an idiot. We'll always be best friends, no matter what. I've put up with you for this long, haven't I?" Syaoran grinned.

"Secondly, you're right. It was weird being together. I mean, you're...you. "Anyway, the truth is," Sakura took a deep breath. "I kind of started to," she paused, thinking of the right words, "notice you...which is why I was acting so weird. Then before I knew it, I fell in love with my best friend."

Syaoran nodded and listened patiently. "Knowing you wouldn't feel the same way, I didn't tell you; then you asked me to the dance and I decided I would do it that night but I still couldn't." She looked up at him. "Do you remember you asked me what Eriol and I were talking about that night?" Syaoran nodded. "Well, Eriol had figured it out. Anyway, I wanted to tell you but then you went and kissed me and I told myself I didn't have to anymore," Sakura looked away and picked at some grass.

"That's that. I don't want you feeling sorry for me though," she turned to face him again.

"...or looking at me like _that_." He had a sympathetic expression on his face which he removed when she said that.

"Sakura I-" he sighed and seized her hands before pulling her into a hug. Sakura didn't try to pull away. She smiled sadly into his warm bear hug.

"I love you; you know that don't you? But it's just like you said- I'm me. I never commit to one relationship and I would hate myself if I did that to you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "But I will always care for you. More than any other girl,"

. .

Eriol trailed behind Tomoyo as she dragged him away. Eriol didn't complain. He was grinning because she still had his hand in hers. "Aren't the music rooms that way?" he asked. Tomoyo stopped suddenly and laughed.

"I was kidding. Those two needed to sort things out," she clarified.

"So they do," said Eriol. "Hey don't you have practice right about now?" Tomoyo asked him. Eriol seemed confused.

"Football practise?" she refreshed his memory.

"Oh, um...I might," he replied. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to go?" Eriol thought about it for a second.

"I'd much rather stand here and hold your hand," he grinned mischievously. He lifted their hands up. Tomoyo blushed, releasing his hand. They walked in silence. Seeing he was deep in thought, Tomoyo asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Eriol said nothing. Then she asked him about what his last girlfriend was like. Her name was Mahoro. She was 5'8" with long light brown hair and clear blue eyes and aspired to be a model; she was very smart, too. Tomoyo's eyebrows flew upwards when he finished describing her.

"Wow. She sounds perfect," Eriol laughed. "What happened?" Eriol continued. "One day we were in town, shopping and she was spotted by a big modelling scout and would've had to move to the US to pursue her career. I told her to go for it,"

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "Oh," she looked at down at her shoes. "Did you miss her?" "Of course I did,"

"Did you...did you love her?"

"I loved her very much," He laughed in spite of himself. "I wear my heart on my sleeve, Tomoyo."

"What about you? What was the reason you and your last boyfriend broke up?"

"Oh, um, everything was going perfectly until one day when I went by his house to check up on him because he was off school sick; I found him making out with another girl," Eriol pushed his hair back.

"I'm sorry that happened to you,"

So this was why she was so sensitive when it came to ending it with Jed. "You think he'll assume that we've been seeing each other the whole time you've been with him,"

Tomoyo nodded. Eriol thought for a second. "Do you know what? That's fine. Until you break it off with him, we won't do anything that friends don't and no matter how badly I'll want to, - and believe me, I'll want to very badly- I won't even try to kiss you,"

Tomoyo giggled. "Well thank you, uh...I guess."

_**.**_

**(a/n was that long or is it just me? Anyhuu...What did you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! REVIEW!!)**

**xXx hOnEy... xXx**


	21. Those darned shorts!

**XxX hOnEy... XxX**

**(A/n I know, I know, I am an absolute arsehole_. _I keep promising to upload soon but I just manage to drag that 'soon' on for eons. And always with the 'sincere apologies' though I continue doing it. Oh and did I mention I am an absolute PLONKER? Okay well then I guess we can proceed with the story. Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep giving them. 3)**

**Diclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely made up of my insane notions and of course, some of CLAMP's fantabulous characters! **

…………

..

_Tomoyo smiled sadly. "Oh," she looked at down at her shoes. "Did you miss her?" "Of course I did,"_

_"Did you...did you love her?"_

_"I loved her very much," He laughed in spite of himself. "I wear my heart on my sleeve, Tomoyo."_

_"What about you? What was the reason you and your last boyfriend broke up?"_

_"Oh, um, everything was going perfectly until one day when I went by his house to check up on him because he was off school sick; I found him making out with another girl," Eriol pushed his hair back._

_"I'm sorry that happened to you,"_

_So this was why she was so sensitive when it came to ending it with Jed. "You think he'll assume that we've been seeing each other the whole time you've been with him,"_

_Tomoyo nodded. Eriol thought for a second. "Do you know what? That's fine. Until you break it off with him, we won't do anything that friends don't and no matter how badly I'll want to, - and believe me, I'll want to very badly- I won't even try to kiss you,"_

_Tomoyo giggled. "Well thank you, uh...I guess."_

. . .

Touya Kinomoto was a college student. His college was situated only a few yards from his former school. This being the case, whenever he returned home after a day at college, Touya had to cross over to his old high school. He would sometimes take this opportunity to sp- look out for his younger sister who also attended this institution of learning. While crossing the road, Touya saw the vermin that was Syaoran Li coming out of the school gates. He smiled cruelly when he remembered the pleasure he got from using Li as a punch-bag. "Hello, pretty." He sneered. He paused a moment before adding, "Or should I say, 'Not-so-pretty'?" he stroked his own jaw before smiling. Syaoran gritted his teeth at Touya. He glared at him before assuming a fighting stance. "You shut up," Touya grinned maliciously at the command. "Who's going to make me? You?" he laughed grimly. Syaoran clenched his fists harder and was about to throw a punch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sakura. She only had to whisper his name for him to let down his defences. When she appeared before him, Touya glared at his sister in disbelief. Pushing Syaoran aside, he pulled his sister away from him and grimaced at her. "What do you think you're doing?" he whispered at her sharply. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked him in a calm manner.

"I don't want you hanging around with that twerp," Touya told her. Sakura laughed but was forced to quieten when she saw the expression on his face.

"You're serious? Since when do you get to tell me who I can or can't hang out with? Syaoran just happens to be one of my best friends,"

Touya frowned. "He also just happens to be the idiot you stupidly had to fall in love with and who broke your heart; and if you're not careful, he's sure to do it again,"

"Go home, Touya," This time it was Touya who laughed out loud. "I'm not letting you walk alone with that son-of-a-,"

"We're not going to be alone. There's Tomoyo and Eriol," Sakura looked over and gestured to Tomoyo and Eriol who were now standing beside Syaoran.

"And who exactly is this 'Eriol' boy? Hmm? Were you planning on telling me about him or-"

"No! Shut up! Kami-san... It's nothing like that. Eriol is Tomoyo's b-... he's just our fr-...he's Syaoran's cousin, Ok?" Touya smacked a hand on his forehead. "Great...Another twerp(!)" he sighed before observing the dark-haired boy. Unlike the unkempt Li boy, -who's uniform was treated more as a fashion statement, with the dangling tie and the baggy trousers- Eriol's uniform was immaculate and as opposed to the trainers –designer, he guessed- that Li wore, this other boy wore the appropriate footwear and looked much more smart than his rebellious kin.

"He's as much 'trouble' as...Tomoyo for goodness' sake," Sakura insisted. Touya was now examining Eriol's behaviour. "Oh yeah? Let's see, shall we?" he made his way towards the threesome. Sakura ran after him.

"Hey Tomoyo," Touya gave her a nod. Tomoyo smiled before returning the greeting. Sakura caught up to Touya and punched him on the arm. He seemed unfazed. She sighed and turned to Eriol. "Eriol this is my pathetic excuse for a brother, Touya," then gesturing to Eriol she said to Touya, "This is Syaoran's older and much wiser cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa,"

"So you're the guy who's had it in for my little cousin since he can remember?" Eriol said in a serious voice before breaking into a grin. He offered a hand to Touya. Touya gripped the boy's hand and came right out and asked what he wanted to.

"Tell me Eriol, what exactly are your intentions with my sister?"

Eriol's brow perked up, as did both of Tomoyo's; Syaoran's eyebrows lined and Sakura sweat-dropped before anime-falling backwards. Eriol's brow fell back into place and he replied in a calm manner, "My intentions are most honourable, I would say. I have grown fond of Sakura but my heart lies elsewhere," Touya nodded in understanding.

"That's such a shame. Why she couldn't have found someone more like you instead of-"Touya could not end that one sentence for Sakura had quickly gained her composure and leapt onto him. "I cannot believe you.-" Touya squirmed out of Sakura's grip and made a good distance from her. "Calm down Kaiiju. I'll see you at home," he said before running off. Sakura was seething.

...

Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled as he took another bite of his dinner. Sakura frowned. "Dad! It's not funny! I was so humiliated," she cried as she glared at her brother.

"You're brother only has your best interests at heart, sweetheart," Fujitaka assured her.

Touya grinned childishly at Sakura and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah Sakura, it's 'cause I care,"

Fujitaka turned to him. "And you, Touya. What you did to that boy is inexcusable. You will apologise the next time you see him," his father instructed.

"What? No way! He had it coming," Touya tried to protest but his father was unyielding.

"You will apologise," Fujitaka cleared his place setting and walked over to the kitchen.

Sakura finished her food and looked up at Touya. "...all because you care," she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. Touya threw a carrot stick her way when Fujitaka stepped into the kitchen.

...

The next day at school(Thursday)- as the four friends were heading to different classes- Eriol caught up with Sakura. He walked along side her. A few feet from Sakura's next class, Eriol held her back.

"Hey," he started. Sakura cocked her head at him as to pose what he wanted, "Yes?"

A big gap between them, Eriol stepped back to let the other students pass. Then he narrowed the gap and the students proceeded to pass by behind him.

"How are you doing?" Sakura processed the question for a few seconds before replying,

"I'm good. How are you?"

Eriol looked her intently in the eyes.

"No, I mean... How are you doing?" She sighed. "I'm goo-ood. How...are...yo-ou," she said it slowly just so he understood her.

"Sakura-"

"What do you want me to say? 'I'm fine'? Well I'm not. I feel like sh-" She remembered that Eriol didn't like it when people cussed. She took a deep breath. "I'm upset and I'm so mad I want to punch someone,"

"So why all the acting? You don't have to put on a brave front-" he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Actually, I do. I don't want people stupid Syaoran worrying about me because then I'll feel guilty, won't I?"

"Sakura," Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder. She hugged him suddenly and began to cry. Eriol patted her comfortingly. When she let go of him, Sakura felt foolish. "Sorry,"

.

.

Sakura's heart beat quickened. This was the first time after the break up that she and Syaoran were alone. There would always be Eriol or Tomoyo or even both but never just her and him. They were in her bedroom. He needed help with some assignments and she had offered to help him seeing as she had already handed hers in.

Syaoran watched his friend. She was a very pretty girl and even though they broke up, he was still attracted to her. He smiled suddenly. Sakura cleared her throat, feeling uneasy under his gaze. "Stop that," she said.

Syaoran grinned. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything,"

"You're looking at me,"

"You're looking at me,"

"I don't like it."

"You didn't complain when we were going out. If I remember correctly, you actually liked it," he smirked in satisfaction when Sakura blushed.

"Yes, well...that was then,"

"And if you will wear those shorts, 'Kura" he looked down at her slender legs and let his eyes travel up to meet her face.

Sakura frowned. "Oh puh-lease. Don't flatter yourself, honey. It's a hot day." Then she smiled and ran her hands over her thigh-skimming shorts. "You afraid you might not be able to control yourself again, Syao?" she said, referring to the incident at the park. Instead of blushing, Syaoran put a hand on her back and pulled her against him. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of," he whispered in her ear. He put his hand over hers and ran it down the side of her shorts before letting her go. Sakura swallowed. Her breathing turned shallow. She looked up at him; her eyes were set on his lips for a second. Beyond his teasing grin, Syaoran's eyes revealed a sense of seriousness.

Sakura placed a hand on his cheek, the other on his chest. Syaoran's grin faded and he closed his eyes. Her hand was warm under his skin. He could no longer help it and kissed her. He had missed the warm feeling he received when they kissed. He had missed the sweet scent of her skin and the way she put so much feeling into one single kiss.

He fell backwards onto her bed and Sakura was still kissing him, her hands either side of him on the bed. His hands were on her waist and travelled up her body. He pulled her down so she was on top of him, fully. Syaoran moaned his pleasure into the kiss as his hands found their way to her backside, crushing her into him. Sakura let out a small soft moan of approval and smiled into the kiss. Alas, their moment was interrupted by a very livid Touya who flung the door open and saw them at their not-so-finest hour.

The two teens turned their heads to the door and parted immediately; knowing the outcome of this could not and would not be good. As her brother was about to give Syaoran a thrashing, Sakura flung herself between them. "Daddy!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing that this time Touya meant serious business. Startled, Fujitaka almost dropped his cup of tea to the floor. He put it on the table and hurriedly made his way up the stairs.

.

.

.

"What were you thinking?"

Fujitaka had made sure no harm had come to Syaoran and sent him packing. Syaoran ran as fast as his legs could carry him and didn't look back once. Downstairs in the dining room, Fujitaka was preaching to his daughter and failed not to hint the importance of abstinence. Sakura turned pink with embarrassment.

"We weren't doing anything, daddy." Sakura said to her father.

"He had his grubby hands on your-all over you!" Touya remarked, cheeks flushing furiously. Sakura gave him daggers before turning to her father again.

"Daddy, nothing happened, honestly,"

"It would have if you had even one more minute alone with that son-of-a-"

"Touya," Fujitaka barked.

"Dad, forbid her from seeing him again!"

Fujitaka sighed and turned to Sakura. "What is going on here, anyway? I thought you and Syaoran had decided it would be best if you stayed friends?"

"We did,"

"Then what's-"

"It was one kiss. One kiss, daddy. It meant nothing." As she said the last word, Sakura's eyes lowered in gloom. She wished she hadn't even said it.

"Aw, come on, Dad; don't fall for this innocent act of hers. I told you, didn't I? That boy is no good. Just you wait the next time I see him, I'll-"

"You will do nothing. I'm glad that you are looking out for your sister but son, this is her life, not yours." He ruffled Sakura's hair. "And I believe in my daughter, she is not foolish. She takes after your mother in more ways than one,"

"It's not your precious Sakura I'm worried about," Touya mumbled.

"As for Syaoran Li, invite him to dinner some time Sakura," Touya almost choked on air.

"What?" "What!?" Sakura and Touya said at once.

"Yes," their father developed, "it will be a good opportunity to learn more about him. I'm sure he will not be as bad as you make him out to be, son," he concluded and sipped his tea while reading the newspaper; leaving his children to look at each other in uncertainty.

"(Stupid little bastard)" Touya grumbled as he walked around campus with his hands in his pockets. A few heads turned his way but he did not acknowledge them. Why did Sakura have to fall for such an ignorant, two-timing, prick of a boy? He had reasons for disliking the boy; it was not just out of spite. His hatred of Syaoran Li had developed long before he had noticed Sakura's change in attitude toward the boy.

Roaming around town with his friends, Touya often saw Li on what he could only account were dates with several young girls. He did not want his sister to be one of those girls. And if that boy truly cared for her like he said he did –and knowing how she felt about him- he would not do this to her. But he was just so...he was such a...

"...hypocrite," Touya told his comrade that day. "I trust him as much as I trust a rat with cheese," Yukito laughed.

"The question is: do you trust Sakura?" he said wisely. Touya lit up a cigarette and took a long puff. He exhaled furiously and watched the smoke pollute the air. "Not around him, I don't. She was lying on top of him, for fuck's sake!" he took another drag of the cigarette.

"It seems to me like you're being over-protective of Sakura. She's smart and old enough to look after herself. You need to face up to the fact that your baby sister's growing up," Yukito informed him. Touya dropped the cigarette. He put his hands back in his pockets and stamped on it.

.

.

.

Tomoyo handed a can of Coke to her friend and sat back down on her bed. She took a sip of her own drink and laid it down on top of her desk. Grinning, she turned to Sakura and stifled a laugh.

"Shut up!" was Sakura's remark.

"I wish I could have seen the look on your faces when he walked in on you two," Tomoyo laughed. Sakura put down her drink. "So, what? Are you and Syaoran back tog-?"

"No. He's just-" the brown-haired girl sighed heavily. "He's probably with some other girl right now doing the exact same thing. He's taking the absolute piss, I know he is; but I can't help it Tomoyo; I liked it." She smiled and collapsed back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "It just felt so...right. His lips on mine, his hands on me, his scent on my skin...he gets me so-" Tomoyo looked at Sakura –who was hugging a pillow- and raised an eyebrow.

"-hot?" she giggled. Sakura let go of the pillow and smiled timidly. She sat back up and looked at her hands.

"What am I going to do?"

"How about control yourself?"

"You sound like my father. 'Abstinence'," she quoted. "I was ready to die,"

.

.

.

"I know I shouldn't have kissed her, but I can't seem to have any control over my body around her!" Syaoran walked around in a circle and tried to make sense of things. "Why does she have to be so damn hot?" Eriol chuckled. "You think that's the reason?" Syaoran stopped walking. "What else? She's gorgeous. And a really good kisser,"

Not seeing the need for his cousin to inform him of this, Eriol asked "What did her brother say anyway?"

"He didn't. Oh Shit! He is going to kill me."

"For kissing her?"

Syaoran flushed. "Well, it didn't exactly look that innocent,"

"How innocent did it look?"

"She was kind of, like, on top of me on the bed and I kind of had my hands on her behind..."

"Ohh," Eriol's eyes widened. He stood up and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "It was nice knowing you," Syaoran tutted. "Cut that out." He resumed his circled walk. "I broke up with her so that I wouldn't lead her on and yet here I am- doing just that,"

.

.

"Say," Tomoyo began, "how can two people who are so alike be so hostile toward each other?"

"Huh?" Sakura's eyebrows stitched up. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her dim friend.

"Touya and Syaoran,"

"My brother and Syaoran? Alike? What are you on about?" She asked, looking at Tomoyo like she was crazy.

"Yes. Anyway, Touya doesn't like Syaoran because he refuses to believe that just because he comes from a wealthy family and is good-looking –and has had an uncountable number of girlfriends at any one time- that he isn't a good person and there's also the small reason that he doesn't want you going out with Syaoran for these very reasons.

Syaoran doesn't like your brother because he thinks that Touya is being prejudice towards him and enjoys tormenting him- which he so obviously does- and therefore hates that he has to prove himself to Touya. Then when he found out that you had feelings for him, he panicked and pushed you away; not wanting to give Touya yet another reason to dislike him." Tomoyo grinned sheepishly. "What did you think of my theory?" Sakura looked at her expressionlessly and blinked slowly. "This is me pretending to know what you're talking about. Anyway, what do I do with Syaoran?" when Tomoyo opened her mouth to give another remark, Sakura corrected herself. "About Syaoran; what do I do about Syaoran?" Tomoyo laughed right out.

"I think you need to let Syaoran know that he was the one who ended the relationship, not you; that he needs to stop taking advantage and let you move on," Sakura groaned. "Do I have to?" Tomoyo nodded. "It's for the best, Sakura. I know it seems harmless you two messing around like that, but what about when he goes with you one day and some other girl the next? You'll be devastated," Tomoyo's mobile phone beeped. "Which is why you have got to try and get past this now. I'm telling you in a few weeks time you'll be like, 'Syaoran, who?'" Sakura attempted a smile, "Yeah. Right."

Tomoyo picked up her phone and then handed it to Sakura. There was a text message from Jed on the mobile phone. Sakura read it out loud. "Hey babes, how are you doing? Football practice is going great. Missing you loads. Love, Jed. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, ..." Tomoyo stopped her there. "Okay, okay," Sakura continued, "I gotta go. I'll phone you tonight," she handed the phone back to Tomoyo.

"You haven't told him yet?" Sakura asked.

"I'm waiting until he comes back- I don't want this affecting his game." Tomoyo explained. "I feel awful. I really like Jed and he's always been a good friend to me; but I know Eriol is the one," Sakura laughed softly. "Listen to you. 'The One' ha ha,"

.

.

.

Syaoran had Sakura cornered at the lockers, his hand leaning against the wall beside her head. "You're the one who broke up with me, Syaoran. You need to stop taking advantage and let me move on," Sakura said in her utmost serious voice. Syaoran nodded and a couple of 'uh-huh, uh-huh's escaped his mouth.

"Want to make out?" he said when she had finished.

"Sure,"

"Really?" Syaoran's eyes brightened.

"No!" Sakura pushed him away gently and walked on. Syaoran followed behind. He stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets. "Alright, alright. I was only kidding. I'm sorry about what happened at yours as well,"

"What, the making out, getting caught or you running away bit?" Sakura smiled inwardly but it didn't show it in her voice. Syaoran took his hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. He laughed uneasily. "Yeah...sorry about that. I was-"

"Don't worry about it. You just stay out of Touya's way."

"You think I intentionally get in that tram-" he stopped himself. "Your brother's way?" Then, remembering what her father told her, Sakura stopped and turned to face him.

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner tonight?" Syaoran looked at her as though she had grown a second head.

"Uh, **no**."

"Tough, 'cause you're coming. 6.30pm don't be late; Touya's cooking today,"

.

.

.

"Any family here in Tomoeda, Syaoran, or is it just yourself and your guardian?" Fujitaka asked, seemingly pleased with Syaoran. So far he had asked the young man about his family- His mother lived in Hong Kong with his four siblings (all older sisters); his father had passed away when Syaoran was but six, three years older than Sakura when her mother died, and Syaoran had decided it was for the best he move to a new place to avoid haunting memories, and accompanied by the family's loyal butler Wei, he came to Tomoeda where they had been stationed for six years.

"There's my older cousin, Eriol. I don't think you've met him, he's only just moved here recently," Syaoran's eyes slid over to Sakura to question her. She shook her head gently and smiled. Syaoran returned his attention to Fujitaka. He had been dreading this dinner but once he was introduced to Fujitaka and learned a bit about him, Syaoran was glad to have been invited.

He admired Sakura's father. He was a professor at University and taught Palaeontology- a subject which fascinated Syaoran tremendously. A fact which he did not let people know; he had a reputation to think of, of course. Besides, who in their right mind would have a bizarre interest in the fossils of mammals that existed over a billion years ago? None of his friends, that was certain.

"It's hard to believe we're even related, the way he acts,"

"Is that right?" Fujitaka asked. Syaoran took another bite of the delicious platter and nodded.

"Mmhm. He's a good guy and good fun when you get to know him, but he's quite an introvert. Full of wisdom, considering his age- how many seventeen-year-olds do you see acting like they've just walked out of the 19th century? Overall, he's one of the best friends a guy could ask for," Syaoran concluded.

Touya said nothing to Syaoran throughout the whole evening. He spoke only when spoken to by his father or when he felt the necessity to tease his sister with witty remarks. He contributed no more, no less. Sakura was not her usual boisterous self either. She smiled and acted in a courteous manner, though the only real banter was that of Syaoran and Fujitaka's.

Sakura watched attentively at the two. Her lips curved slightly at the cheerful look in Syaoran's eyes when he was chatting to Fujitaka. She knew what it was like to lose a parent and how it felt missing them. She liked seeing him happy. When they cleared the table and their guest had left the house, Sakura stood behind her father- who was sat back down on his chair- and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you, daddy," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Fujitaka smiled up at his daughter.

Touya gave Syaoran a head start and when he reached the next street he trailed behind him. Touya caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder from behind. Syaoran figured that this was coming and didn't say anything. He held his head high and waited. Touya eyed him suspiciously. "Well? No wise-ass comments?" he asked mockingly. Syaoran didn't budge.

"Go on, if it makes you feel any better." He said before adding, "You know, I didn't force your sister to fall in love with me. I never even realised that there was a slight possibility. But if you want to stand there and blame me, go ahead."

Touya watched him, and extracted his arm behind him. Syaoran closed his eyes and Touya smiled. **(A/n Touya smiled!! Ha ha!!)** He patted Syaoran's cheek lightly and put his hands in his pockets before walking away. Syaoran opened his eyes and watched him, the moonlight leading him back home.

.

When Touya walked into the house, Sakura looked cross with him. Her hands on her hips, she asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes you do. You've beaten him up again, haven't you?"

"I resent that. You make me out to be such an animal!" Touya grinned cheekily. He tousled her hair and then ran up to his room.

.

**(A/n Well, the title did speak for itself. Lol. So...what do you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! REVIEW!! D)**


	22. Tomoyo and Eriol, sitting in a tree

**XxX hOnEy... XxX**

**(A/n I know, I know, I am an absolute arsehole_. _I keep promising to upload soon but I just manage to drag that 'soon' on for eons. And always with the 'sincere apologies' though I continue doing it. Oh and did I mention I am an absolute PLONKER? Okay well then I guess we can proceed with the story. Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep giving them. :3)**

**Diclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely made up of my insane notions and of course, some of CLAMP's fantabulous characters! **

. . .

_"You know, I didn't force your sister to fall in love with me. I never even realised that there was a slight possibility. But if you want to stand there and blame me, go ahead."_

_Touya watched him, and extracted his arm behind him. Syaoran closed his eyes and Touya smiled. **(A/n Touya smiled!! Ha ha!!)** He patted Syaoran's cheek lightly and put his hands in his pockets before walking away. Syaoran opened his eyes and watched him, the moonlight leading him back home._

_._

_When Touya walked into the house, Sakura looked cross with him. Her hands on her hips, she asked, "What did you do to him?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about,"_

_"Yes you do. You've beaten him up again, haven't you?"_

_"I resent that. You make me out to be such an animal!" Touya grinned cheekily. He tousled her hair and then ran up to his room._

...

**Tomoyo and Eriol, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

The following week, Eriol was in a particularly fowl mood. Jed was back from his training and the first thing he did when he walked into school was pulling Tomoyo into his arms and kissing her. The class room of students cheered and whistled while Eriol chose to look away. Tomoyo was taken by surprise as it was so sudden. She broke off the kiss and blushed, pretending it was due to the classroom of peers.

.

When Jed saw Syaoran flirting with a girl from his maths class; he walked up to him and gave him an odd look. "Dude, that is so not cool!"

"Huh?"

"You can't hook up with another girl while you're going out with Sakura!"

"I'm not," Syaoran stated. Then he remembered that Jed was away when he and Sakura broke up.

"Me and Sakura aren't going out anymore,"

"No kidding? Oh, what a shame. I really thought you two were going to last," then he winked, "Guess you're still one of us, eh? Anyway, later," Jed said before walking off. 'One of us'? Syaoran thought to himself. What did he mean by that?

.

"You're not supposing what I think you are, are you?" Eriol asked when Syaoran mentioned what note Jed had left him on that afternoon. Syaoran nodded. "He's definitely playing her."

"I agree. It definitely sounds like that." Yamazaki added. The boys were in PE and as soon as they had started talking about it, Yamazaki had raced to their side quicker than a Homer Simpson at a doughnut convention. Eriol turned back to Syaoran.

"How do you know?"

Before Syaoran could open his mouth, Yamazaki interrupted by laughing very loudly and patting Syaoran on the back. "Your cousin never ceases to humour me. Does he know you at all?" Then he turned his head to Eriol. "Do you know him at all?" he repeated.

"This is Syaoran Li we're talking about- if anyone knows anything about playing girls, this is your guy. Last year he went out with four girls...at the same time!" Syaoran had a number one fan. Clearly. "The guy's legend. If he says that Jed is playing the field, then my man, he is most definitely straying." He paused. "Also, I saw him out with some other girl when Chiharu forced me to go shopping with her last weekend." Both Eriol and Syaoran sweat dropped. Before either of them replied, a something small that resembled a primate jumped on Yamazaki. The small primate-resembling thing turned out to be Chiharu.

"Excuse yourself, 'forced' you? You said you loved spending time together. I asked you if you'd much rather hang out with your guy friends instead, so as not to hassle you, not to mention myself, and to avoid the embarrassment of you whining '**Now** can we leave?" throughout the trip but you said-" she stopped herself and looked at him, "what was it you said? Oh yes- 'I _want_ to come with you baby.'" She said the last bit in a deep voice. Then she turned her attention to the other two who had to force themselves not to fall over at the scene before them.

"Now boys, does _that_ sound like someone who was _forced_ to go with me?" They both shook their heads mercilessly at Yamazaki. He, in return, glared at them. "That is so not cool, dudes." He shook his head in dismay. When Chiharu leapt off him and started to walk away, he chased after his girlfriend. "Of course I love spending time with you..." his voice also trailed behind him.

.

After receiving yet another less than average grade in her Mathematics class, Sakura resorted to scolding herself.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. It's just one grade," Syaoran said to her as they were walking home. Sakura gave him daggers.

"That's easy for you to say- you're acing Maths!"

Syaoran shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. After a minute, he halted. "I could help you get your grades up if you want," he proposed. Sakura beamed. "Would you? That would be so great. When? How about tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Why n-"Syaoran bit his tongue. He resumed walking. "I can't. How about Wednesday?" Sakura thought for a minute before nodding, "Uh, Okay then, thanks." After a moment's silence, she asked, "What're you up to tomorrow?" Syaoran hesitated. He kicked a small rock away before replying.

"I'm going to...Yamazaki, Eriol, Jed and me are going to watch that new film release," Sakura smiled, "Guys' night out? Cool." Then she said, "Hold on, aren't you going out with Aya tomorrow night?" At the bewildered look on Syaoran's face, Sakura laughed. "First rule in dating: When you ask someone out, they're going to tell their friends; and then their friends are going to tell everyone else,"

"I was going to tell you," Syaoran tried to explain, "but-"

"I know," Sakura interrupted. "It's fine."

.

A week, no, six days, Sakura noted- that was how long Syaoran dated Aya. Sakura smiled to herself in satisfaction, not daring to do such a thing in the presence of everyone else. That same week, Sakura herself was approached by a handsome stranger. This boy seemed familiar to Sakura. She couldn't quite place his face anywhere, but she knew that she had met this person before. He had dark brown eyes and curly hair that seemed wild. He was fair and had a fine nose and pink lips. He was of an average build and only an inch or so taller than her.

When he had come up to her that week, Sakura was in a tolerant mood. She had just finished studying in the library and was on her way home. She decided that she would get a book to go and read it as she relaxed that night. She saw the book she wanted. She reached for the book which was written by one of her favourite authors, Simon Dunnst, but it was on one of the higher shelves. She stood on her tip-toes, even, but it was no use.

Just as she was about to give up, a hand stretched up to the shelf it was sitting on, and retrieved the book. The person brought the book down from the shelf and into her hands. Sakura looked down at the book that had almost got away and then at her aide.

"Thank you," she said to him. The young man looked down at her. "No problem," he smiled. Sakura turned and went to the library check-out desk. The stranger followed her. "Excuse me," he began, "would you maybe like to go out sometime?" As Sakura was feeling lenient that day, she accepted his proposal. 'It's time to move on, Sakura' a little voice in her head told her.

.

.

Since Jed had returned from the football scholarship programme, he had been hearing things. Strange things about his girlfriend and the boy who went by the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa. He did, of course, not want to believe these rumours that were spreading, but a voice in the back of his mind kept nagging him. After all, he himself had been contemplating these very thoughts. He knew very well that Hiiragizawa had had his eyes on Tomoyo, but surely Tomoyo's feelings for him (if she had ever felt anything for him at all) had ceased when she started going out with Jed? After all, it had been months now since they had started dating. Whatever the case, Jed decided he had to find the truth out for himself.

One afternoon after football practice, Jed waited outside the school building. He heard familiar whistling. He knew automatically who it was. When the other boy stepped out of the school gates, Jed stepped out of the shadows, blocking the path. "Hello, Eriol." His tone of voice showed that he was not in a very happy mood.

"Jed. Can I help you?" Eriol asked with caution.

Jed looked at him levelly. "Er actually, you can- You can stay the _hell_ away from my girlfriend." His face darkened with each passing second.

"I can't do that." Eriol said evenly.

"You think I don't see the way you look at her?" Jed sneered with a humourless laugh. "You're always hanging around; always there for her. Just at the right time."

"Maybe you should try it yourself."

"Or maybe you should try butting out."

"Tomoyo and I are friends. Nothing more." It wasn't a complete lie, Eriol thought. They _were_ friends right now.

"At least I pay attention. You've got the most unbelievable girl in the world and you act like you don't care."

"That is none of your business!"

"You've made it my business," Eriol said.

"I'm warning you, Hiiragizawa, stay away from her."

Eriol squared up to his rival. "Make me!"

Jed lunged towards Eriol and grabbed him by the shirt.

"She is one hell of a girl," Eriol said. "And if you can't see that, I certainly can." Jed was shaking him.

Eriol swung Jed round by the lapels of his jacket. He drew back his arm. He hadn't punched anyone in a very long time but he _really_ wanted to do this. "I know about your little secret, Jed." Eriol whispered harshly. As soon as those words escaped Eriol's mouth, Jed felt warm around the collar of his polo T-shirt. Eriol laughed at his expression. "You're nothing but a cheating coward, Jed Ackerman. And I'm going to make sure that your girlfriend knows too. Or should I say _both_ of them?" He continued. "You'll lose her anyway. So I think that I'll do as I **damn** well please." Instead of punching him, Eriol shoved him away and started walking away.

..

Tomoyo caressed the trophy in front of her. She and Eriol had won the music competition a few weeks ago. It had felt great, being up on the stage with Eriol, singing like her life depended on it. One of the things she liked most about Eriol was how supportive he was- all throughout the practice sessions they had he had told her how great she sang and how to improve certain vocal cords- he was like her personal coach, not just partner. He had considered her more important than himself. When the judges had announced the winners, Eriol had hugged her tight and told her how brilliant she had been; then he had presented her with a bouquet of flowers and congratulated her.

Tomoyo reached for her phone.

"Hello? I need to talk to you. Meet me at the Soda Shack in 20 minutes,"

.

.

.

The mahogany-haired girl strode towards the person she was meeting. She took a seat opposite the young man and put her hands on the table. Her companion reached over to hold her hand but she withdrew.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said in a low voice. The boy looked worried. "Tomoyo, Tomoyo, what's wrong, baby? What does that mean? What do you mean?"

"It means...I'm sorry," Tomoyo said as she slipped off the bracelet he had gifted to her on their two-month anniversary. She placed it gently on the table and then slid it over. Jed picked up the piece of jewellery. "This is yours," Tomoyo sighed before reaching over and holding his hand. She looked him in the eyes.

"Jed, I can't go out with you anymore," she said so gently it might as well have been a dream. Jed's hand stiffened. "Why not? What have I done?"

"It's not you, it's me," Tomoyo said, not able to think of anything better to say than that cliché.

"It's that Hiiragizawa, isn't it?" Jed's voice rose. A few heads turned their way. Tomoyo hung her head and looked remorsefully at the floor. "I knew it. I just knew it. He's had his eyes on you since we started dating. What is it- is he making you do this?" Tomoyo looked back up into Jed's eyes. She shook her head wildly, her hair bouncing in its full volume.

"I can't go on seeing you while I have feelings for someone else. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt y-"

"When?" Jed's voice broke her off.

"What?"

"When? When did you realise you had feelings for him?" Tomoyo fiddled with her fingers. She looked at her hands.

"From the minute I saw him. That day at the café; the day before the dance."

Jed cursed. "Why did you agree to go with me then, Tomoyo? Why?"

"I-I thought he wasn't interested. I thought- I didn't think, I was hurt. Then you came along and asked me to the dance and I thought I could forget him. That it was just a meaningless attraction. But...I never could,"

Jed diverted his eyes away for a moment before turning back to her. "I honestly thought you liked me, Tomoyo,"

"I did- I do. I really wanted to feel that way about you, Jed. You're such a good guy; you've always been a good friend to me. I never wanted to hurt you, Jed. Believe me."

"How long have you been seeing each other? When I went for the scholarship training? All the time we've been going out?"

"No!" Tomoyo almost shouted. "No, Jed. It's nothing like that. I- We, we haven't. I could never do that to you." How could she come clean about that one single kiss they shared? She just wouldn't. That was a mistake. She had repented for that already, right?

"Say something,"

"What can I say, Tomoyo," Then he tried smiling. "If anyone asks, I broke up with you," Tomoyo laughed. "Okay, you can have that," Then she smiled sadly. She stood up and Jed hugged her.

.

.

.

Tomoyo phoned Sakura and told her about Jed. Sakura was happy for her friend as now she and Eriol could finally be together; which was why she wasn't at all shocked with what happened that day:

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were at the leisure centre. It was a scorching hot day and the friends decided to go swimming. The beach was too far and nobody was up to driving, so this was the next best thing.

When Tomoyo arrived on her own, Eriol did not think much of it- after all, Jed could have agreed to meet his girlfriend there and was running late.

Sakura and Syaoran were already in the water, messing around. Tomoyo had walked through the door in a two-piece swimsuit that was patterned in an exotic design; her long silky locks flew freely down her back. She walked right past the two and up to Eriol, catching him completely off-guard with a kiss.

Both Sakura and Syaoran had stopped splashing each other and were now staring at the two. Sakura smiled at her friend's actions while Syaoran grinned. He couldn't have been happier for Eriol. He placed his hands over Sakura's eyes, shielding them of the scene taking place in front of them. She grinned and moving his hands, pushed him backwards and swam off. Syaoran swam after her.

Eriol was speechless. He could not think of anything but Tomoyo's smooth lips against his, her warm breath against his cheeks and her fingers which were entwined with his. When they had stopped kissing, he hugged her tightly. They had spent most of the time sitting by the pool, Tomoyo wrapped around his arms.

Sakura laughed, splashing Syaoran once more, they were in a good place right now- Almost like the way it was before they had started dating; except it was different- Syaoran would sometimes forget himself and do little things such as move her hair out of her face, or glance at her just that little while longer. It was nice.

But then he remembered. He'd get himself another girlfriend and Sakura could only hope it didn't last long. It sounded selfish, but she didn't want any other girl to become important to Syaoran but herself.

Speaking of dating, Sakura had almost forgotten about her upcoming date with the boy from the library.

When she had told Tomoyo about it, her friend was excited that she'd finally started dating again. "So what does he look like?" Tomoyo had asked. When Sakura had finished describing him, Tomoyo was silent. "What?" Sakura had asked, panicking "What's wrong?" Tomoyo had shrugged it off and replied, "Nothing."What she was really thinking about was how the description Sakura had given matched their dear friend, Syaoran's image, but she immediately dismissed the thought.

.

.

.

At school, Jed held Eriol back in the boys' changing rooms before a game. He made sure to keep his voice low.

"You finally got what you wanted. She broke up with me you know." He said to Eriol.

"I know." Eriol replied, sitting on a bench and putting on his shoes.

"She said it was her fault. Never even mentioned Kim."

"Is that what her name was," Eriol whispered.

"You never told her, did you?"

Eriol stood up. "See unlike you, I actually care deeply about Tomoyo. If I had told her, it would have only hurt her. So I didn't."

"Well, I just wanted to say 'thanks'."

Eriol laughed bitterly. "You think I did this for you? Kept your dirty little secret because I didn't want to disrupt your pathetic little life?" Jed looked down in shame.

"I did this for Tomoyo-" Eriol was interrupted by the entrance of their coach who had charged into the room.

"Come on ladies! What are you doing in her? Fixing your make up? Get a move on!!"

.

.

**(A/n it should have been 'Tomoyo and Eriol sitting by the pool' but what rhymes with pool? Cool? Tool? Fool? Anywho... What did you think? Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Lol Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! REVIEW!! Tra!)  
**


	23. Syaoran's twin

**XxX hOnEy... XxX**

**(A/n I know, I know, I am an absolute arsehole_. _I keep promising to upload soon but I just manage to drag that 'soon' on for eons. And always with the 'sincere apologies' though I continue doing it. Oh and did I mention I am an absolute PLONKER? Okay well then I guess we can proceed with the story. Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep giving them. :3)**

**Diclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely made up of my insane notions and of course, some of CLAMP's fantabulous characters! **

. . .

__

"You finally got what you wanted. She broke up with me you know." He said to Eriol.

"I know." Eriol replied, sitting on a bench and putting on his shoes.

"She said it was her fault. Never even mentioned Kim."

"Is that what her name was," Eriol whispered.

"You never told her, did you?"

Eriol stood up. "See unlike you, I actually care deeply about Tomoyo. If I had told her, it would have only hurt her. So I didn't."

"Well, I just wanted to say 'thanks'."

Eriol laughed bitterly. "You think I did this for you? Kept your dirty little secret because I didn't want to disrupt your pathetic little life?" Jed looked down in shame.

"I did this for Tomoyo-" Eriol was interrupted by the entrance of their coach who had charged into the room.

"Come on ladies! What are you doing in her? Fixing your make up? Get a move on!!"

.

.

**Syaoran's twin**

Sakura's date had gone exceedingly well. She hadn't expected it to. No, she did not expect it to at all. After she and Syaoran had broken up, she went on a single date which had been the way she had expected this date to be like:

Akitou Shouru, her lab partner in Chemistry class, had taken her to watch a film and then they went for a meal. Akitou had light brown feathery hair and big child-like light brown eyes. Sakura had spent the whole time comparing her date to Syaoran. She knew she wasn't being fair, but what could she do? She was nowhere near over Syaoran.

Shaolin- that's what library-boy was called- was different. He was charming, sweet and had a great sense of humour; and all the time that Sakura was with him, she hadn't spared a thought for Syaoran.

Shaolin was sixteen, lived in a refurbished Victorian house with his parents and attended a grammar school because his parents were posh people who wanted their son to get the best education- not that you could not get one just as good at a public school- Shaolin added when Sakura gave him an odd look which made him think he had said something wrong.

He confided in Sakura of his worries about his parents' marriage (in a discreet manner, of course- as one should never engage in great detail such a topic on a first date—it guarantees no second date) and when he learned of Sakura's mother's death, he offered his condolences.

Sakura talked about her best friends and explained how she dated her best guy-friend, which ended quite abruptly, but she laughed it off and changed the subject. At the end of the night, Shaolin asked her if she would like to go out with him again and she said yes. He walked her home and at the door he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before saying goodnight. Sakura watched as he strolled off into the night. Happily, she opened the front door and shut it once she was inside. She ran up the stairs to her room, kicked off her shoes and jumped into the bed.

Touya stood at his bedroom window and looked down at the two youngsters. His eyes had deceived him as he first thought that the boy was Syaoran, but then saw that it wasn't. He looked at his little sister sympathetically. "(Oh Sakura,)" she whispered to himself. He shook his head slowly.

He waited five minutes before going down the corridor. He stood outside her door and knocked twice. "Come in," Sakura said. Touya entered. He raised an eyebrow warily. "Hey," Sakura had already changed into her PJs and tucked herself in to bed. "What's up?" she asked. Touya shrugged. "You tell me," he walked up to her bedside drawer and picked up the photo of their mother. "Who was that boy?" he asked. Sakura smiled. "Oh, that's Shaolin. I met him at the library." She answered. Touya placed the photo down gently and raised his eyebrow again.

"'Shaolin'?" when Sakura nodded, he asked, "and uh, what- what's your little friend's name again? You know- that Li boy," Sakura looked him in the eyes. "Sya-o-ran," she stressed out.

"Syaoran," Touya echoed. "Shaolin...Syaoran; Syaoran...Shaolin." he stopped and turned round, heading for the door. "Hm, okay. Well...goodnight, Kaiiju." He left the room and shut the door behind him. Once he was on the other side, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Shaolin..." he snorted.

...

Tomoyo smiled and grinned. She was just so happy. She never thought it was possible to be this happy. The mere thought of seeing Eriol made her grin from ear to ear. She grabbed her purse and made her way to his apartment.

When she walked in, Eriol had a towel draped around his shoulders and one around his waist. His hair was sleek and his skin glistened. Tomoyo blushed. "This is not a good time, is it? I should have called. I knew I should have called." She muttered the latter to herself. Eriol chuckled and pulled her in.

He kissed her on the lips and then took her coat and put it away. He came back and said "I won't be a minute," before disappearing into his room. He came out after a short while, dressed in a white T-shirt and denim jeans.

He came and sat by Tomoyo, putting an arm around her. "Hi," he smiled down at her. "Hi," she grinned back. "I'm sorry I didn't call," Tomoyo whispered. Eriol smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I don't mind at all. You can drop by whenever you want. I love having you here," Tomoyo leaned against his chest. "Thank you. I just missed you," Eriol smiled. "Me too," he replied. "Would you like to go out for a meal?" he asked. Tomoyo shook her head, "I just want to stay here with you," she said. Forever. And ever. And ever.

"Cool. We'll just order in then." Eriol smiled.

.

At the mall, Sakura laughed as she watched Syaoran making up an excuse for not calling a girl he had dated. He stood there nervously. The girl had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. She rested a hand on her hip and was looking at Syaoran sternly.

"Well?" she waited for Syaoran's answer.

"Uh, see, well...my great uncle's sister's daughter got sick," he said.

"Your mum?" the girl's eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah- yeah, so I was stuck at the hospital right? And you know how they are with phones there," Syaoran nodded, it almost seemed that he was starting to believe his own story. The girl certainly did. She believed every word as she started nodding.

"Oh," she said. "How is she? Is she doing alright?" Syaoran nodded. "Barely, but...I try to look after her as best as I can, you know?" The girl showed no sign of doubt as she hugged him. "Aww, you poor thing,"

Syaoran winked at Sakura and then grinned. She rolled her eyes at him. The dark haired girl let go of him and looked at her watch. "Well I've got to go, but if you need anything...anything," she looked him in the eyes. "You give me a call, okay sweetie?" Syaoran put on a sad face and nodded. The girl left.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura. "And that, my friend is how we do it," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder. Sakura shook his arm off and shook her head in disagreement. "You should be ashamed of yourself," she told him. Syaoran shrugged.

After a moment she added, "How could she fall for that line? 'My great uncle's sister's daughter.' Honestly Syaoran, where do you find these girls?" Syaoran frowned. "Hey! I'll have you know that some of the girls I've dated were very smart," then he grinned. "I mean, they went out with me, didn't they?"

"Not helping your case, Syaoran," Sakura teased. Syaoran pushed her away gently. "Ha-ha." Sakura laughed then thought for a minute. "Actually...you're right. There was one person who you went out with who I thought was very smart, Syaoran." She told him. Syaoran turned to face her.

"Who might that have been?" he asked.

"Me!" Sakura showed a toothy grin. Syaoran rolled his eyes at her but then smiled. He pulled her closer and hooked his arm around her neck. "I've missed this." He said to her as they carried on walking around the mall.

"Missed what?"

"I've missed hanging out like this. Just like old times, eh?" Sakura nodded. "Do you mean going shopping for your designer wardrobe?" Sakura laughed. Syaoran pulled her closer and put his arm around her neck. "This way."

Syaoran found a small record store which they'd never noticed before and thought it would be fun to check it out. Sakura shrugged. "Why not?"

The store was small but very well-organised: there were a lot of shelves spread around, stacked full of albums in order of artist(s); in the centre was a round marble table and a few attractive swivel chairs; there were also stands with CD players and headphones attached to them were a couple of kids were listening to their favourite tracks; and by the door there was a counter where a teenage girl of fifteen years stood filing her nails whilst listening to her iPod. She bopped her head to the rhythm of the music and then blew a pink bubble out of her mouth. When the bubble popped, she examined her cuticles carefully before attending to her other hand.

Syaoran immediately headed over to the back shelves looking for section 'Y'. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yin's Yang," she smiled. They were Syaoran's favourite band and the music they made was great- it was mainly punk rock, rock- they basically liked making a lot of noise.

Sakura walked over to one of the music stands. Someone had left a CD in already. Sakura picked up the headphones and pressed the play button. She lifted the CD and read the title –'AQUA' it read. Track number one- Barbie Girl. She almost laughed.

'Hiya Barbie'

'Hi, Ken.'

'You wanna go for a ride?'

'Sure, Ken!'

When the actual song started, Sakura wanted to jump around crazily and sing along as she used to do when she was younger. Instead, she moved her head and tapped her feet lightly. She closed her eyes and carried on moving to the tune.

Suddenly, the music got fainter as somebody was removing the headphones from her head. "Hey!" Sakura snapped. She was really getting into the song. It had to be Syaoran, she knew. She opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't Syaoran but Shaolin. He was standing opposite her in black jeans, a smart black shirt and a winning smile on him. "Hi."

Sakura was surprised to see him there. He hugged gave her a big warm bear hug. When she pulled away, Sakura said, "Fancy bumping in to you here!" Shaolin grinned at her. "Is this the first time you've been to this store?" he asked. Sakura nodded and explained that she was hanging out with Syaoran and how he'd wandered off to his kind of music; and how she'd just been listening to, "Barbie girl?" Shaolin finished off. Sakura blushed and nodded. Shaolin laughed and she felt compelled to change the subject.

"What about you? Who are you here with? You look really hot!" As soon as the last sentence escaped her lips, Sakura wished they hadn't. She blushed. Shaolin chuckled hard. "You think so? Good. I'm off on a date," Sakura lifted an eyebrow and then lowered her eyes.

"Oh. I mean, right; it's not like we agreed to be exclusive or anything. Okay then, see you," she half-whimpered and turned to walk away. Shaolin held her back by the arm.

"Sakura," he said, "Sakura, I'm kidding," Then he pointed to the hem of his shirt where a small plastic square was clipped on. 'Shaolin' it read.

"I work here, er-my dad owns the store," he explained.

"R-really?" Sakura half laughed and half cried. When Shaolin answered "Yes,", her facial expression changed from hurt to angry. "You...you insensitive little-!" Shaolin pulled her closer by the arms and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss lasted only five seconds, but it was warm and she liked it. She wanted to say something after, but her lips wouldn't let her.

"I apologise for earlier. Forgive me?"

"I suppose, but don't you ever do that again."

"What, kiss you?" Shaolin grinned cheekily. Sakura showed her own toothy grin before turning away and taking a few steps forward.

"So you say you work here, Shaolin? What sort of jobs does that entail?" she asked as she continued on, pretending to be browsing the masses of CDs for a particular one. Shaolin followed behind her. He smiled secretly.

"Well, I stack up the shelves..." he walked ahead of her to look at her face once more, "tend to customer needs..." Sakura turned a corner and Shaolin chased after her.

"Does that include following them about?" she asked cheekily.

"Only if I think they like it," was her companion's answer. Sakura smiled sheepishly and halted. "How exactly do you know they like it?" Shaolin leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "They don't ask me to stop." His breath tickled her ear and Sakura giggled.

Shaolin held Sakura's hand and led her towards the girl at the counter who was filing her nails. At that moment, she was flicking through a magazine. When she saw the two approaching her, she stopped turning the pages of the magazine and her eyes fell to their hands. She looked up at Shaolin and said, "Remember what dad said about flirting with the customers?" Sakura blushed at the comment, but Shaolin did not let go of her hand.

"Maybe you should listen to his words Suki, that'd be a nice change," he grinned at her. The girl with eyes carbon copies to his stuck her tongue out at him. Sakura smiled. This was Suki- Shaolin had told her he had two sisters- one who was almost two and another a year his junior called Suki.

"Sakura, this is my dear sweet sister Suki whom I told you about; and Suki, this is Sakura Kinomoto," Suki turned to look at Sakura and smiled brightly. "Hey, good to meet you," she shook Sakura's hand. "Hi," Sakura smiled right back at her. Suki then turned to her brother and whispered quite loudly, "She's really pretty!" which caused Sakura's cheeks to shade. Suki added, "And way out of your league." Then she turned to Sakura and asked, "Did he trick you in to going out with him? He is forever doing that," she rolled her eyes to add to the drama. Sakura laughed and shook her head. Shaolin interrupted. "My sister- the comedian (!)"

Just at that moment Syaoran walked up and placed three CDs on top of the counter. Suki walked over to the other side of it. She smiled at Syaoran and picked up one of the CDs. "Hi," she said to him. Syaoran returned the smile. "Hey there," he winked.

"You're into Yin's Yang?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. "Me too."

"Oh yeah?" Syaoran asked. He'd never met a girl who liked the band. He'd had girls come up to him and claimed to be interested in them just because they thought he was cute. Sakura had told him that.

The girl who was serving him nodded. "Totally. I dig them. Which of their albums did you like best? Mine was Revelation- their early work is the greatest. They are so original." 'Wow' Syaoran thought. 'She really must like them'.

"That's what I'm always telling my friend, Sakura here- that they're original. Isn't that right, 'Kura?" Sakura nodded. "He won't shut up about them," she added. Suki beamed. "You're one of Sakura's friends?" she asked Syaoran.

"Yeah- Syaoran Li,"

"I'm Suki- Shaolin's sister." She introduced herself. Syaoran looked confused.

"Sorry, who?"

"Shaolin- the guy she's going out with?" Both Suki and Syaoran turned to look at Sakura and the boy beside her. Syaoran's eyes dropped to their entwined fingers and then back up to their faces.

"We've only been on one date,"

"...one date," They both said at once. Shaolin turned to Syaoran. He let go of Sakura's hand and shook Syaoran with that same hand.

"Hi, **I'm** Shaolin." He said. Syaoran looked at him. He could still feel Sakura's warmth in this guy's hand.

"Right-o." He waited until he thought he had absorbed all of her warmth and then quickly pulled his hand away. He then put his hand in his pocket and produced a few notes when it reappeared.

"Keep the change," he said when he paid Suki.

"Thanks," Suki said and then handed him the receipt. Syaoran took it and put it in the small plastic bag with his CDs.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura said her goodbyes to Shaolin and Suki and then left with Syaoran. He folded up the CD bag and stuffed it in his hooded parker and zipped it up. He put his hands in its side pockets. Sakura walked quickly to catch up to Syaoran.

"Hey wait up, Syao!" she called. He slowed his pace and when she caught up, Sakura hooked her arm in his. She shivered as a breeze passed. "That's weird. It was warm just a while ago," she said. Syaoran didn't seem to be paying attention. Sakura looked up at him.

"Are you alright? You're all quiet."

Syaoran shrugged. Sakura stopped. She unhooked her arm and touched his arm gently. "You're not...Jealous are you?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips. Syaoran flinched.

"Pff...Me? Jealous? Of what, exactly?"

"Well, Shao-"

"What, record-shop boy? Like hell I am!"

"Then what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," When Sakura shivered again he added, "By the way, what are you wearing, Sakura? Don't you ever check the weather?"

Sakura sweat dropped. She looked down at her dress. It was a creamy summer dress she had bought a few weeks ago. She had worn it as it seemed as though the weather would stay as it was earlier on- nice and warm. She was wearing a slim jacket but that didn't stop the cold from getting in.

"You're going to freeze to death in that," he said. Syaoran unzipped his hooded parker, took it off and slipped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered. She let the heat sink in and then breathed in the sweet scent of Syaoran's cologne.

Syaoran mumbled something under his breath and put his hands in his trouser pockets.

As they were walking, Syaoran couldn't tell what was disturbing him the most: was it jealousy, as Sakura was so quick in pointing out; her secrecy in not telling him about this Shaolin boy; or was it simply that he was staring in to the mirror and seeing something he did not like?

He remembered shaking the hand of his replica. He couldn't explain it. He liked the reflection he saw; only he preferred it to the reflection he saw of himself in his own bedroom that morning.

'It looks like Sakura's found a replacement' a voice echoed in the back of his mind.

'You're right' thought Syaoran, 'He could easily replace you- he looks like you; he seems kinder; he knows how to treat a girl; and he actually works for his money.

'I could get a job' Syaoran thought, battling with his conscience.

'No you couldn't. You wouldn't last a day working for someone. Lis don't get bossed around, they do the bossing!'

'What? What's going on? A job? You're talking crazy talk, man! You craaazy!' a third, squeaky-toned thought added.

'If I'm crazy, so are you- we're the same person." The second voice disclosed.

Syaoran shook his head of the annoying little voices in this head.

**(A/n Was the title misleading? Haha were you thinking to yourself, 'Omg Syaoran has a twin brother?!' I bet you were. Lol Anyhu... What did you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! REVIEW!! Buh-bye now! )  
**


	24. Woe is Kiisu

**(A/n Thank you for the reviews. I know there has been some confusion over the whole Eriol/Tomo fiasco on chapters 2 and 7, but please read the author note on chapter 7 as it does explain it. Okay. Also note for **

**annonymous/tenizangel: Sorry for the confusion and about the confession- it was just a twist for the story. Thanks for the review though. and I know the titles are random but so am I! '**

**Disclaimer****: No Copyright Infringement is intended. The characters you know belong to CLAMP, the rest are mine. Bye now! :D**

--

_As they were walking, Syaoran couldn't tell what was disturbing him the most: was it jealousy, as Sakura was so quick in pointing out; her secrecy in not telling him about this Shaolin boy; or was it simply that he was staring in to the mirror and seeing something he did not like?_

_He remembered shaking the hand of his replica. He couldn't explain it. He liked the reflection he saw; only he preferred it to the reflection he saw of himself in his own bedroom that morning. _

_'It looks like Sakura's found a replacement' a voice echoed in the back of his mind. _

_'You're right' thought Syaoran, 'He could easily replace you- he looks like you; he seems kinder; he knows how to treat a girl; and he actually works for his money._

_'I could get a job' Syaoran thought, battling with his conscience. _

_'No you couldn't. You wouldn't last a day working for someone. Lis don't get bossed around, they do the bossing!'_

_'What? What's going on? A job? You're talking crazy talk, man! You craaazy!' a third, squeaky-toned thought added._

_'If I'm crazy, so are you- we're the same person." The second voice disclosed._

_Syaoran shook his head of the annoying little voices in this head._

--

"One mile to go," Kiisu thought aloud, watching the trees go past in a blur.

She had been sitting in that car for an hour and a half, just watching for the driver her father hired to drive her to college to finally pull over at her new college.

She would have attended the college near her house, but that would have meant seeing all her childhood friends. Kiisu decided it would be best to go elsewhere. She didn't need those pathetic pitying faces everywhere she went, every single day. It would only remind her of what had happened and get her depressed again.

Kiisu walked along the corridors, looking for her first lesson. What was it? Psychology? Physics? 'Oh, crap, I don't know!' She searched frantically for her time table and eventually found it. She held it over her face, analysing it; and in doing so she slammed in to somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" a deep voice growled at her. Kiisu looked at the person who that voice belonged to. She knew it was her fault and that she should have been paying attention, but he didn't have to be so damn rude about it!

"Me!?" she retorted as she gathered her things off the floor. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and held her timetable in one hand. She glared at him.

"At least I had a reason, sunshine (!)" she scowled back, flicking the white sheet of paper in front of his face. "What's your excuse; or do you always walk around so recklessly?" she spat out before she shoved him aside and resumed her walk, leaving the young man to stare after blankly.

...

The black-haired girl strolled along the empty corridors alone. Every dorm room she passed were filled with girls laughing and enjoying themselves...she on the other hand had no friends, no one to laugh with.

Her roommates spent every opportunity they had tormenting her...she slipped off dreaming of the day she would stand up to them.

In her daze she walked in to a large girl. Her eyes widened at the size of the girl. It was safe to say she was over-grown for her age.

"I'm so sorry!" the black-haired girl squeaked out.

"You will be," the large girl growled at her. She pushed the petite girl and watched as she fell on to the ground helplessly. She laughed maliciously and began taunting her about her mother. The dark-haired girl shed a tear. She turned and was about to retreat to her dorm room when she asked her self where she was going back to. More bullying? This had to stop. She had endured enough of this cheap trashy behaviour. It wasn't her fault that she was skinny and towered above kids her own age; it wasn't her fault that she had been cursed with grey eyes; and it most certainly was not her fault that her mother had killed her own life. She had had enough of being tormented.

This was why when her bully was about to pass her, she put her arm out and demanded an apology. The girl laughed at her again. How she detested that vile sound. "You want me to apologise to you? Ha! Why don't you try and make me you freaky-eyed lanky bitch." She spat at the girl half her size.

The tall girl with the black hair and the grey eyes wiped away the tear that lingered on her cheek, and in one swift move she whacked the heavy girl to the floor.

Standing over her, the slender young woman with the sleek jet-black hair and the starlight-like eyes curled the corners of her lips in satisfaction. Her braces winked in the sunlight creeping through the bay windows before her. Their owner had finally stood up to her bully.

That may not have been the first time, but it was certainly the last time anyone tried to bully Kiisu Sohma and had gotten away with it.

...

Touya gawped after the tall girl who had told him off. No one, with the exception of his father- though rarely, had ever spoken to him like that before. He looked at his watch. Shit. He was late for his next lesson. He turned back around and increased his pace towards his destination.

Touya scrunched up another tiny ball and aimed it at the boy with the big hair in front of his friend. He flicked it and when it joined the rest of the little balls, he silently mouthed 'Yes' and high fived the boy who sat to the right of him.

The other boy grinned and nodded his approval before reaching for a ready made missile of his own. Just as he was about to shoot, the class room door opened and in walked a tall, slim girl with short black hair. The boy wolf-whistled loudly, receiving laughter. The girl held a piece of paper in one hand and her other hand supported a shoulder bag.

She took three steps and then stopped. Their teacher, who had currently been writing on the board, discontinued and turned to face her. He was an elderly man of around his fifties with greying hair and wore an expression of fatigue on his face. He retrieved an old pocket-watch and looked down at it.

"Nice of you to finally join us, -Miss Kiisu Sohma, I presume?" he said to the girl. She, in return, flushed and nodded.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the classroom,"

"Was there no one that you could have possibly asked directions from?"

"No, sir. No one was around- well, there was this one boy but he was hostile," Touya's face, which held a humorous expression, faltered. Hostile? What was she talking about?

The teacher sighed. "Right. Well, do take a seat, young miss," he gestured to the various seats. The girl walked down to the third row from the front and pulled out a chair. She bent down slightly to put her bag on the floor and took out a notepad and pen.

Touya extracted his leg and in one swift move, pulled the girl's chair back so that when she sat down, she found her bottom hit the floor.

The classroom full of students roared with laughter. Kiisu flushed as anger and embarrassment rushed through her. When she looked at him, Touya shrugged and smiled knowingly. The old man hurried up to her as she got to her feet.

"Are you okay!?" Touya said, trying to act as if he was concerned. He slid the chair back to its original place when their teacher arrived.

"Do be careful dear," the latter said to Kiisu. The black-haired girl looked at Touya with venom in her eyes. She wasn't going to tell him off- they weren't in high school. He knew that, too. "Yes, you should be more careful Miss Sohma," he said in a voice that was too kind.

...

Before they left, the teacher called Touya and Kiisu. He said, "Make sure that Kiisu doesn't get lost or meet any more hostile boys on her way to her next class please," then turning to Kiisu he said, "Don't worry, you're in safe hands," Kiisu stopped herself from laughing sourly.

When they were out, Kiisu walked ahead steadily pacing herself.

"Hey where are you going?" Touya called after her.

"Away from you,"

"Hey c'mon...I'm supposed to be helping you,"

"I don't need your help,"

"God what is wrong with you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you so cold?"

"Shut up and get lost," Kiisu carried on walking, heading towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going? You're leaving the campus you know,"

"No shit, Sherlock (!)"

"Oh come on now, you're making my heart bleed (!)" Touya said exaggeratedly, putting a hand over his chest.

"Oh piss off back to your stupid campus, will you!?" Touya stopped walking after her. He shrugged and turned back. "At least I can say I tried," he whistled a tune on his way back.

.

.

.

"Hey, did you hear about that new girl?"

"No, what about her?"

"Well apparently, she's only just moved back form China. She was sent to boarding school there after her mother offed herself when the girl was like, five, or something."

"Oh my gosh, that's so sad!"

"I know. There she is now."

Kiisu quickened her pace. She could hear the whispers spread like rodents; see eyes follow her around the cafeteria; smell the disgusting stench of her past rising from its ashes. How could she have fooled herself into thinking she could ever escape it? Wherever she went, it would always be there. The inevitable truth.

Touya walked up to the table where his friends sat and placed his tray down. He looked around the cafeteria- a lot of students where looking at the new girl (who decided to return to school) and were talking. He turned to his friend Yukito.

"What's everyone whispering about?" he asked. Yukito sipped his can of soda and then turned to face Touya.

"The um, new girl, what's her name- Kacy? Kiisa?"

"Kiisu," Touya said.

"Yeah, her. She doesn't live anywhere near here, so everyone's wondering why she came to this college. They're saying how her mother committed suicide and that's why she doesn't want to go to the college near her house- because everyone knows her." Yukito paused for a few second before adding, "Poor girl- she wanted to avoid all this attention but people are just too nosy."

Touya swallowed. He took a bite of his cheesy fries. _That explains her attitude- it's her wise-ass defence mechanism. She doesn't want anyone to get close to her because she's afraid of losing them; getting hurt again. _

As she was about to pass them, Kiisu saw Touya and took a step to the other side before walking. Touya held out his arms in a gesture of disbelief and then put his hands on his head and then repeated his earlier action. "What the hell?" he asked. Kiisu halted and turned to look at him. "What the hell!? I didn't even do anything that time!"Kiisu's reply was to look at his legs. Touya also did this and then looked up at the girl again. "Why would I do something so childish?" he asked.

"(I can't believe he actually said that.)" Kiisu muttered to herself before saying out loud, "Right- because pulling my chair back as I was about to sit was such a mature thing to do (!) Bravo for that by the way (!) Really- it wasn't a childish act at all (!)" with that she left his presence.

Touya shook his head. "You play _one_ joke on a person and suddenly you're a bad guy," he said to Yukito. _Where's she going, anyway?_ Touya got to his feet. "I'm off- I've got to...do that thing...that I have," he said before walking off.

When Touya caught up with Kiisu, he tried stopping her but she carried on walking. "Hey, c'mon girl, I'm trying to fix things," Kiisu carried on walking, so he decided to be sterner. He reached over and pulled her to him. The corridors were empty so he took this as an advantage. He pushed her gently against one of the walls and when she tried talking he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Look," he said in a low voice. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I was a mean prick this morning and I'm sorry for humiliating you in class earlier." He moved his hand away from her mouth and looked at the different shade of pink it had turned. Then he looked up at her eyes.

"And I'm not apologising because of what people are saying about you, but because I mean it. Can we start over?" Touya smiled warmly and stepped back. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Touya Kinomoto."

Kiisu thought for a minute about her decision. For a minute there, she was actually going to consider his proposal. Her eyebrow's remained tense. "How benevolent of you." She said harshly. "But I don't want your bloody sympathy."

She broke free from his captivity and walked away from him. Touya sighed exasperatedly. It would be a challenge, but he was going to befriend her, he decided. Whether she liked it or not.

He knew what it was like to loose a mother. And though Kiisu's circumstance was far more complicated, it was still the same thing- they had both experienced the loss of their mothers.

...

Normal 0 false false false EN-GB X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; font-face font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Syaoran looked at Sakura when she giggled- she was going through her phone again. She'd received another text from Shaolin, no doubt.

"Do you want me to help you get those grades up or would you rather text lover-boy and flunk maths?"

Sakura bit her lip and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Right," Syaoran reached for her phone. "I'm confiscating this until we finish studying."

"Hey! Come on, Syao!" she pleaded with puppy eyes. Syaoran would not give in. "Kura." He grinned instead. He picked up a few books and placed them before her.

"Let's start with algebra, shall we?"

Sakura let out a long dramatic sigh.

"If we must," she said.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"I think it's time for a break." Sakura got up to stretch. "Mmhm."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow before he followed suit.

"Come on, let's raid the kitchen." he proposed. He walked across the living room towards the kitchen.

After what had happened the last time he was there, the two weren't allowed to stay alone in Sakura's room, which was why they were situated in the living room.

So while Sakura went through the cupboards in search of junk food, Syaoran raided the refrigerator. He retrieved two cans and closed the fridge door. He placed one can on the worktop and opened the other one. He took a long gulp of his drink and then sighed in satisfaction. Sakura threw a packet at him and he caught it.

"You totally owe me- teaching is such hard work." He said to her. His friend looked at him and laughed.

"I helped you with your essay last time, remember?"

Syaoran glanced at her with a look of naughtiness.

"I don't remember a lot of work getting done, but I do remember a few other things," he smiled, staring to approach her. "What do you say we pick up where we left off?"

Sakura gave him a look that said, 'Don't go there, Sayoran'. Despite this, Syaoran reached over and touched a lock of her hair. Sakura felt herself turning pink. She got hold of his hand with both of hers.

"Syaoran..." she breathed out. 'Don't do this to me.' She added in thought. And almost as though he could read her subconscious, Syaoran's hand slipped out of hers and dropped of its own accord.

His eyes softened and bore into her eyes.

"I miss you." He confessed.

**(A/n Okay, so like, what is up with that Syaoran? YOU broke up with HER! Sheesh!! Guys!! lol anyhuu... and...yeah...exactly. What do you guys think of Kiisu and Touya? Do you think it was pointless me even introducing her into our lil' fic? Or do you guys like her? **

**Well, you know the drill: What did you think? Was it Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Pwess that pweedy likkle lilac button and submit a review. It'll make a certain writer vewy happy! ;) which, by the by, equals quicker updates! Ah, blackmail, 'tis a beautiful thing, no? XD ) **


	25. To be, or not to be?

**(A/n Thank you for the reviews, guys! I love getting reviews...it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside which makes me want to update quicker! Hint, hint. Haha XD No but seriously, I appreciate it.Panic at the Disco- anyone listen to 'em? I love 'em...I do...and Cute is What We Aim For...irrelevant piece of info but nyeh! It's 12am and I'm updating and in a funny mood...:D  
**

**123****: Thanks for the kind review. I'm so glad you like it...and here's the update! :D**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended. I'll sue you, ****I'll sue you****!! I'm joking...Ignore me, like...I'm so weird...XD**

--

"_I think it's time for a break." Sakura got up to stretch. "Mmhm."_

_Syaoran raised an eyebrow before he followed suit._

"_Come on, let's raid the kitchen." he proposed. He walked across the living room towards the kitchen._

_After what had happened the last time he was there, the two weren't allowed to stay alone in Sakura's room, which was why they were situated in the living room._

_So while Sakura went through the cupboards in search of junk food, Syaoran raided the refrigerator. He retrieved two cans and closed the fridge door. He placed one can on the worktop and opened the other one. He took a long gulp of his drink and then sighed in satisfaction. Sakura threw a packet at him and he caught it._

"_You totally owe me- teaching is such hard work." He said to her. His friend looked at him and laughed._

"_I helped you with your essay last time, remember?"_

_Syaoran glanced at her with a look of naughtiness._

"_I don't remember a lot of work getting done, but I do remember a few other things," he smiled, staring to approach her. "What do you say we pick up where we left off?"_

_Sakura gave him a look that said, 'Don't go there, Sayoran'. Despite this, Syaoran reached over and touched a lock of her hair. Sakura felt herself turning pink. She got hold of his hand with both of hers._

"_Syaoran..." she breathed out. 'Don't do this to me.' She added in thought. And almost as though he could read her subconscious, Syaoran's hand slipped out of hers and dropped of its own accord._

_His eyes softened and bore into her eyes._

"_I miss you." He confessed._

--

"When you're attracted to someone it just means that your subconscious and their subconscious are attracted to each other...subconsciously. This "fate" is nothing more but two neurons that match, fitting each other."

"What?"

"I-I don't know. No-one's said a word for ages. I heard it off some guy on TV."

"Do you really believe that?" Sakura asked.

"No." Syaoran sighed. "Of course I don't."

"Why are you doing this, Syaoran?" Before Syaoran could even answer, Sakura continued. "I'm dating Shaolin." She said. "Remember Shaolin? The guy I'm currently going out with?"

When Syaoran smiled, she asked him why and he replied, "You don't call him you're boyfriend. Why is that?"

Sakura swallowed. She asked herself the same question. "I-I don't know! You don't call the girls you date your girlfriends! So there!" She was a five-year-old once more. Syaoran smiled again.

"That's because I don't consider them to be- I'm not emotionally attached to them. It's just-"

"Physical." Sakura interrupted. She looked at him. "Syaoran, you are incapable of being in a mature, stable, committed relationship. You just want to have fun- which is great—if only you would stay with that one person. Except you can't do _that_ either." Sakura knew the harshness of her words, but she also knew how true they were. So did Syaoran.

"But you know I wouldn't cheat on you!" Syaoran argued. "And we had fun, didn't we-"

Once more, Sakura intervened.

"I _love_ you, Syaoran. Do you know what that means? It means that I would do anything for you." She paused. "Except this. I can't...I won't let you hurt me again."

"That's...understandable. You know I would never intentionally hurt you, right Sakura?"

She nodded."I know."

"I wish...I _wish_ I felt the same way Sakura. But I don't, at least, not yet. I just hope that if, when, I ever do feel that way, that it's not too late."

"Yeah. Me, too." Sakura added. She tip-toed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Does this mean we're not getting back together?"

"Yes, Syaoran."

"Can we at least make out once more, for old-times' sake?"

"No Syaoran."

"Not even one kiss?"

"I gave you one kiss."

Syaoran snorted. "You call that a kiss? This is a kiss." He said, leaning in and touching his lips with hers. If this was the last kiss they would share for a long time, Syaoran made sure it was one they would always remember.

Sakura swallowed before clearing her throat. "Right." She said. "We had better get back before Touya gets home." She said, quickly heading fro the living room. Syaoran watched her walk away. He sighed.

...

"Actually, I'd better be off- I have some work that I've not even started. Besides, I think we've gone through a lot. Of...material."

"Yep." Sakura said quickly.

Syaoran grabbed his jacket and stood up. Sakura walked to the door with him. Syaoran turned to face her. He wanted to touch her again but he stopped himself. Instead, he sighed once more.

"I meant what I said on Valentine's day...night, whatever. I'll always be there for you when you need me, okay?" Sakura nodded. She was about to hug him when he took a step back.

"Bye Sakura." Syaoran put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

When he reached the next street, Syaoran dug his phone out of his pocket. He searched through his contacts and then dialled the call button.

After a few rings someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lana." Syaoran said glumly. The voice on the other end perked up.

"Syaoran! Are you alright? You sound gutted."

"I'm fine." Syaoran said unconvincingly. "What are you doing right now?" he asked, kicking away a can in his path.

"I was just about to dye my hair," Lana replied.

"No! I mean, don't. You have such beautiful hair," Syaoran complimented. He could just see her smiling on the other end of the line.

"Really? You think so?" she asked, uncertain.

"Yes," Syaoran assured her. "Definitely!"

"You don't think it's a dull shade of brown?"

"Absolutely not. I think it's a lovely light brown and it brings out your green eyes." He said. Lana giggled.

"You're too sweet Syaoran. Now that you've talked me out of that, I'm free. What did you have in mind?"

Syaoran smiled. "I, uh, lied before about being fine. I need some cheering up."

"Well, my parents are away for the weekend for their anniversary. Why don't you come over? I'll make you forget all about whatever's troubling you." **(a/n Oo er! Lol) **

"Thanks babe, I'm on my way."

**(A/n For shame Syaoran, for shame.** **Lol can anyone notice a change in Syaoran?)**

**...**

"I'm so proud of you Sakura!" Tomoyo said, hugging her. Sakura had told her what had happened during the study evening that she and Syaoran had. When Sakura only grunted, Tomoyo asked her what the matter was.

"I am making a huge mistake." Sakura thought out loud. She reached for her phone. Turning to Tomoyo, she asked, "Do you think I should call him? I should call him. Yep. Who would be stupid enough to give up their chance to be with the guy they love for a guy who they like?"

When Tomoyo blushed, Sakura shook her head vigorously. "Sorry. Anyway, what do you think?"

Tomoyo ran a hand through her long mahogany locks. "I'm telling you- let him stir. He let you go. He couldn't have expected you'd just run back in to his arms and all would be well again. Right now he's just jealous because you're with Shaolin. I mean, you do like being with Shaolin right?"

"Yes," Sakura paused a moment. She looked as though she was in deep thought.

"It might just have been the light,.." she continued. "but he actually looked...hurt." after processing what she had just said, Sakura shook her head at the ridiculousness of the thought. "Nah...this is Syaoran Li. He would have probably, no, definitely have-

"-picked up the phone and called some other girl." Syaoran said to Eriol, who was enjoying another slice of pizza. He pushed the box towards his cousin but Syaoran denied. "I'm not hungry."

Eriol looked at him peculiarly. "The reason we ordered pizza was because you said you were starving." He reminded him.

Syaoran ran his hands through his hair and exhaled sharply. "Okay, so I have a confession to make." He admitted. Eriol looked at him.

"You weren't hungry after all?" he took a shot in the dark.

"No, that's not it." Eriol missed terribly.

"Then what is it?" Eriol asked patiently.

"This girl- Lana. She's different. I mean, I'm not going out with her for the same reason I went out with the other girls."

Eriol nodded in understanding.

"There's a reason why you or Tomoyo or Sakura have not seen her."

"And what reason is that?"

"I didn't want you all to think that I was still hung up on Sakura."

"Why would we have thought that?"

"Because she looks like Sakura."

"Oh. I see why you would have thought we would have jumped to that conclusion then."

"She has the same hair colour; the same eye colour; same build. The only thing is...she's not Sakura."

Eriol chewed the last piece of his pizza then thought for a bit.

"So what do you do with her?"

"Things you would rather not hear about while eating." He paused. "Or while doing anything else for that matter." At the look of disgust on Eriol's face, Syaoran laughed. "I'm kidding. I mean, we make out and all but (and if you tell this to anyone so help me God I will kill you) regardless of how I act or seem, I still want my first time to be with the one I love."

"That is deep man." It wasn't Eriol, but Yamazaki who said that. He came and placed a few cans on the table."Oh I forgot the dip." He said, rushing back into the kitchen.

"Why did you invite him!?" Syaoran hissed to Eriol.

"I didn't. He overheard us when we were inviting the other guys and well, I couldn't exactly tell him he couldn't come (!)" Eriol replied. He was silenced when Yamazaki returned.

"Same goes to you Yamazaki." Syaoran said, referring to his earlier threat.

"Who am I going to tell, hn? This'll be our little secret. Just you, me and Eriol. The three musketeers, the three amigos, the-"

"Alright, can it man!" Syaoran interrupted. That boy sure got on his nerves.

"Chicks dig that kind of crap," The boy evidently didn't hear him.

"You know- the waiting and that. Not my Chiharu though."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You mean you and her-"

"Did the dirty? The beast with two backs; the-"

"IT." Syaoran said sternly. He was _that _close to punching the lights out of him.

"Yes. We did it on-"

"We _really_ don't want to know dude." This time it was Eriol who butted in.

"Oh. Right." Yamazaki said. It seemed he finally understood; got the gist; hit the bull's eye; got the messa-

"Anyway." Syaoran continued. "Aren't you two supposed to be in love or something?"

Yamazaki nodded. "Your point being?" This time Syaoran did punch him on the arm. Hard.

"Shut the fuck up Yamazaki!" he yelled.

Yamazaki rubbed his arm vigorously. Had he not constantly worked out for football and been weaker, it would have done more than stung.

"Li! All you had to do was ask."

"I did fucking ask. Didn't I fucking ask?" he asked Eriol, who nodded.

"He did...ask." he said to Yamazaki. "So what's your problem then, Syaoran?"

"I don't know man. I want her back. I can't stand seeing her with _him_."

"I think you sound like a jealous ex." Yamazaki offered.

"I don't care what you think." Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Yamazaki. Then turning to his cousin he asked, "What do you think Eriol?"

"I'm afraid I've got to side with Yamazaki on this one. You do sound like a jealous ex boyfriend. Perhaps you only want her back because Sakura has got another boyfriend."

Syaoran groaned. "Enough. You're both wrong. I'm not jealous. Syaoran Li does not do 'jealous ex'."

Yamazaki put his hand up as though he was in class. Syaoran rolled his eyes. It seemed everything Yamazaki did annoyed the hell out of him.

"Yes?"

"Maybe it's because Sakura's not like any of the other girls you dated. She's your best friend so you knew what she was like this as a person- whereas the other girls were just pretty faces and you didn't really want to know them, or stay with any of them long enough to know them- so she was sort of the your first proper girlfriend, you know? I mean, you did go out with her far longer than anyone else."

"Tina-talks-a-lot makes a very good point, Syaoran." Eriol agreed.

"Oh. This phase then, this 'jealousy', it does pass right?" Syaoran asked. Eriol unintentionally let out a humourless laugh, remembering his frequent taste of the emotion when Tomoyo was with Jed.

"Why not, eh?"

"Great." Syaoran said, pleased. "All I have to do is stay out of their way and wait for it to pass." He reached over for a slice of pizza. "I'm starving."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Tomoeda Community College, Touya awoke from a deep sleep.

"How long does it take you to get here?" Touya asked Kiisu. It turned out that she had almost the same timetable as him. They were at Psychology at present.

Kiisu didn't look at him, nor did she stop writing.

"Too long." She sighed. Then she did stop. She looked up at him. Before saying anything she looked ahead to the front of the class. When she saw the teacher had his back to them, she turned back to look at Touya.

"Five. That's how many lessons we had together today, and not once did I see you even attempt to do any work." She hissed. Touya shrugged.

"I've got a photographic memory which means I don't really need to." He shrugged again.  
Kiisu turned her attention back to her writing.

"That's.." _stupid! Of course you've got to pay attention! _"..lucky." She was trying hard to be nice to people. She may not like to admit it out loud, but she needed a friend. Except, she had to try twice as hard with this guy because he was so annoying.

Sensing that Kiisu was not very impressed with the piece of information he had just shared with her, Touya picked up a pen. He looked at the blank page of his book. He nudged Kiisu.

"He's wiped off the first part of Freud's theory. Do you mind if I copy it off-" Touya was not able to finish that sentence as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.

Touya sighed. "Never mind." He packed his books away.

"How are you getting home?" Touya asked.

Kiisu flung her bag over her shoulder. She walked out of the classroom. Touya followed her.

"Why are you so interested?" Kiisu asked as she approached her locker. Touya shrugged. "I'm not. I'm just asking."

"Of course you are. You asked a question, which means you're interested in the answer." Kiisu closed her locker door. After waiting a while, Touya asked, "So...?"

"What?" Kiisu asked.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'm not."

"Why not? It's just a question."

Kiisu smiled. "No, I mean my answer is 'I'm not'. At least, not any time soon."

Touya nodded. "Oh..Okay. So where will you go now?"

Kiisu shrugged. "No plans. The library, perhaps."

Touya shook his head in disbelief. "The_ library_!?" he said dramatically. "I've watched you take notes in five lessons, for the whole lesson and now you want to go to the library to do more studying?"

Kiisu rolled her eyes. "I wanted to catch up with the curriculum because I started late in the year. Anyway, where do you suggest I go?"

Touya shrugged. "There's this cool place where they serve really good shakes. I could even go with you- if you like. So that you don't look like a loner."

"Aw gee, thanks (!)" Kiisu said. Touya laughed.

"Come on."

As they walked through the double doors that were the entrance to the school, Kiisu smiled maliciously.

"So..." she looked at Touya. "You've been watching me?" Touya's face turned red.

"No! I mean, not in that sense. You were sat next to me so obviously I saw you every time I had my head up!" he argued. Kiisu laughed.

"I told you that you were interested."

"I am _not_ keen on you!" Touya bellowed, walking faster. Kiisu rushed up to his side.

"See? Who said anything about being keen on me? I just said you were interested- like in the same sense as a question, but...okay." she laughed again.

Touya thought about how beautiful she looked when she was smiling- which was not that often, he had noticed. He refrained himself from thinking anymore of these thoughts. His challenge was to create a friendship between them. Nothing more.

He pushed her away gently but she bounced back.

.

.

.

**(a/n You know the drill: What did you think? Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! ****Review****!! I'll update quicker! I will!Also, next chapter is better than this...waaaay, so you better update! :D  
**

**Ain't that button purdy? Don'tcha just wanna click it? I know I do! XD But I can't...because I'm the author...darn it! '**


	26. Syaoran's turn

**(A/n: Well, well, well, what have we here? Chapter 26 already? Goodness gracious me! (Remember that programme? It came on the BBC? Ah well, 'twas certainly a laugh. Anyhuuu, here's the chapter mateys. Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a line. :D**

**Tabitha: Thank you so much for that review. 3 **

**Disclaimer****: **No Copyright Infringement is intended. I may not own Card captor Sakura, but I _do_ own something: Teddy is still with me so nyeh! :p

--

_As they walked through the double doors that were the entrance to the school, Kiisu smiled maliciously._

"_So..." she looked at Touya. "You've been watching me?" Touya's face turned red. _

"_No! I mean, not in that sense. You were sat next to me so obviously I saw you every time I had my head up!" he argued. Kiisu laughed._

"_I told you that you were interested."_

"_I am _not_ keen on you!" Touya bellowed, walking faster. Kiisu rushed up to his side._

"_See? Who said anything about being keen on me? I just said you were interested- like in the same sense as a question, but...okay." she laughed again._

_Touya thought about how beautiful she looked when she was smiling- which was not that often, he had noticed. He refrained himself from thinking anymore of these thoughts. His challenge was to create a friendship between them. Nothing more. _

_He pushed her away gently but she bounced back._

--

"Okay, I can't do this." Syaoran told himself. He'd been avoiding Sakura- "missing" her phone calls, not being home when she called around. He couldn't do it anymore. Not only because he felt bad for doing that to her, but he missed her too much. He had to see her, and if that meant seeing her with her boyfriend, so be it.

.

.

Sakura was up a ladder sorting out a banner in the garage. She was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and white flat shoes. Syaoran came up from behind and said something. Shocked, Sakura fell back. Luckily for her, Syaoran caught her.

"Aww you fell for me," he grinned.

"Put me down." Sakura said, practically jumping out of his arms.

"Oh," Syaoran commented, "I bet you say that to all the guys." He teased.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Emphasis on the 'hell'. She punched him very hard on the arm. Syaoran winced.

"I have been calling you and calling you and you've not once returned my calls." She yelled. "I don't know, maybe you were busy, but not _one_ phone call to even tell me that?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be too busy with your boyfriend to answer any of my calls anyway." Syaoran replied. "Sorry."

Sakura punched him again on the same arm as before.

"What was that for?"

"I was worried about you, you idiot." She said in a low voice. Syaoran looked down. "Sorry."

"Come with me." he said, heading outside.

"Where to?"

"Let's go for a walk."

Sakura shrugged but followed him down the street.

"How are things going with you and Shaolin? You guys still together?"

"Yes!"

"That's a shame." He didn't even mumble it.

"What? Syaoran what is with you?"

"What is with me is that I can't seem to get you out of my head Sakura Kinomoto!" he'd said it without even thinking about it.

"W-what? Syaoran you-"

"Look." He interrupted. "I don't know what it is- maybe I am jealous- maybe it's because you're with him. Maybe it's because I just miss being with you, or knowing that you were always there for me, but whatever it is, I can't stop thinking about you. And I know- I know that I've hurt you and that you don't want to get hurt again, but I really..._really_ miss you, 'kura, and I don't know what to do. And maybe,...well...I'm kind of, maybe falling in love with you." He pulled her to him and kissed her. It wasn't a lustful kiss, but a desperate one, willing her to believe him.

Before Sakura had a chance to give him an answer, Syaoran was being hauled off her by a giant pair of hands...belonging to a certain beady-eyed big brother. Syaoran struggled free, but only at Touya's mercy.

"Alright here's the deal: I'm going to give you 30 seconds to get out of my sight. If you value your pathetic little face, you'll leave. If you're foolish...I will relish your decision to stay."

Syaoran made no attempt of shifting from his position. Sakura ran a hand through her bangs. "Li..." she rubbed her temples. "Syaoran...go." When she saw Syaoran was about to argue with her, she shook her head. "Please. I need to think about this, just go." He was still ascertained. "Syaoran leave."

"You heard her." Touya said with an air of danger about his glare. Syaoran pushed his pride aside and turned away. He could not, however, contain neither the lump that formed in his throat, nor the rapid beating of his heart.

.

.

The next morning, Syaoran stood around the corner of Sakura's street. He waited until he saw Touya leave the house and was a good distance away before he chose to pursue it. It wasn't that he was scared of Touya, of course not. It was just less complicated without him around.

Knocking on the door he waited patiently for an answer. He knew that Fujitaka Kinomoto was never at home at this time as he had a busy work schedule which required him to work all day every week day. After a short while the door was opened by a flustered-looking Sakura. She was hopping around on one foot trying to get her other sock on whilst munching on a piece of toast.

When she saw Syaoran standing before her in his uniform as he had done so many times before, it was inevitable that she should choke on her toast. She stopped hopping around and started coughing. Syaoran's eyebrows united in worry as he tried to help Sakura by patting her back gently. After one last cough, and after which she slowly regained full control of her breathing, she choked out a thank you.

Syaoran had run into the kitchen and brought back a glass of water for her. She took the glass and sipped the drink before placing it on the coffee table. She sat herself down and put on her sock. She smiled as best she could though still distressed with his little visit to her.

"W-what are you doing here Syaoran?" she asked. She hadn't really expected him to see him for a while...she was planning on avoiding his presence.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner and explained he was here to walk to school together-"d'uh." Well, who was she to argue with that? If he was going to act like nothing had happened the other day, she was sure as hell not going to bring it up. It would work to her advantage...she needed to work things out in her head first. Picking up her school bag, she slipped into her shoes and followed him out of the house.

Reaching school, Syaoran's mind wandered off to the day the twosome had held hands in front of the school gates. He hadn't known then that she liked him when he reached for her hand. Now he knew that her reluctance in holding his hand was not because she was embarrassed about how others would have perceived them; rather how she would have felt. How Sakura must have felt all those times he extended the meaning of their friendship without thinking twice about what it would mean.

However, now was his time to feel the strain. Now he would feel how she had felt watching him frolic with another girl and smiling for the sake of their friendship, all the while wishing it was her.

He slyly stole a look at his latest obsession and concluded that he had no right to do as he did yesterday. It did seem as though she was over him, and that she was genuinely happy with _him_. It was then decided that he would stand in her way no longer. Yes, it would hurt him more than he could ever predict, but he broke Sakura's heart once, so why couldn't she bruise his?

.

.

**(A/n Okay, first thing's first: ****I apologise in advance if I update the next chapter later than usual****. It's just, as some of you may already know (from reading my profile bio- if anyone does :S) I have just started attending college. It's quite a lot to deal with actually...I've only been attending two weeks and already it feels like months! **

**There's so much work- like for instance for the past three days when I enter my English Language class, from that moment I walk through the door to the moment we leave we must take notes! Aghhhh!! I came home today and just collapsed on my bed for a full three hours until my brother woke me up for dinner. **

**Also, the homework,..the dreaded homework! I NEVER did any of my homework in high school (how I managed to pass my exams is quite a mystery to me! XD) and now here I am staying up till 1am finishing homework off. My mother would be so proud. Hang on, did I just say 'would'? XD She's still here...so I guess she should be then. Anywhoooo, moving on... **

**The chapter: What did you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! ****REVIEW****!! :D **

**Also, I hadn't noticed until I skimmed over it, but goodness! Was that chapter short or was that chapter short? XD**

**Adios! **

**hOnEy...)**

**P.S Any suggestions on what you might like to happen? Any preferred notions? Or would that spoil the fun for you? Ideas warmly welcome! **

**x **


	27. Love Me, Love Me, Just for a Day

**(A/n: I haven't got much to say to be honest.. I mean, I have, but I think I've said too much as it is. Thank you for the reviews and I'm eternally sorry for those people who have been waiting for an update. I quite literally just up and left without warning. I would've come back sooner but I kind of lost faith in my writing. I want to write something a bit more insightful, just a little deeper than a love story. We'll see how that goes though. **

**Now, without further ado, here's chapter twenty- seven of the story. **

**Disclaimer: **No Copyright Infringement is intended.

Love me, love me, just for a day.

_He slyly stole a look at his latest obsession and concluded that he had no right to do as he did yesterday. It did seem as though she was over him, and that she was genuinely happy with him. It was then decided that he would stand in her way no longer. Yes, it would hurt him more than he could ever predict, but he broke Sakura's heart once, so why couldn't she bruise his?_

.

It was lunch time at Tomoeda Community College and Touya Kinomoto, Kiisu Sohma and Yuki Clow were having lunch out on the field. It was a beautiful summer day and the summer sun was ever- blazing. The sizzling blades of grass crunched beneath scampering feet. Kiisu drew an exasperated breath. "I can't take this heat!" she moaned, tilting her head at the source of the burning sensation. Fortunately for her, an ice cream truck had pulled up outside the campus, its melodious tune inviting hoards of heat- struck students to the van. Without so much as a glance, Kiisu jumped and grabbed her purse before racing in the opposite direction. The two boys who lay beside her laughed at her child- like desperation. By the time she had joined her peers, Kiisu was at the back of the queue. She scowled. This would not do. Turning back to face her friends, she saw Touya sticking his tongue out at her. He might as well have been pointing at her whilst jumping up and down shouting 'na na na naa na!'. She would show him. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted, before an idea struck her. _Watch and learn Touya_, she thought. She gracefully paced up to near the front of the line where she spotted Wei Lin, a student from her psychology seminars who she every so often caught stealing glances at her. Time to use what your momma gave you Kiisu, she amused herself. Just as well she was wearing a figure flattering white summer dress with a V neck today. She stopped beside Wei and poised herself so that slender her leg peeked through the slit at the side of the dress.

"Hi Wei," she said in a raspy voice. "I don't suppose I could cut in front of you? It's just," she closed her eyes and lifted a right hand to her forehead in a damsel- in- distress manner, "I'm _so_ hot," she slowly slid her hand down her neck and let it rest just above her cleavage. Wei swallowed hard as he watched her breasts heaving. It was all he could do to nod, trying to force words out. Kiisu grinned before winking at him.

"Thanks gorgeous," she breathed out, tapping him playfully on the arm.

She ordered two ice cream cones; one strawberry and one vanilla and made her way back to her friends. She handed the vanilla one to Yuki and childishly stuck her tongue out at Touya.

"None for you because _you_ are not nice!" she pouted. Touya shrugged.

"I didn't want one anyway!" he frowned.

"Really?" asked Kiisu as she dramatically took a slow, teasing lick of her ice cream before letting out a moan of sheer satisfaction.

"Mm, because this is just _really_ hitting the spot!" she winked. Touya glared at her.

"You and that ice cream should get a room!" he said, looking flustered. Kiisu blushed. Yuki laughed heartily. He looked at his watch and realised it was time for his next lesson. Packing his belongings, he bid his comrades adieu. The other two had a two- hour free before their psychology lecture. Kiisu stopped licking her ice cream and reached the cone over to Touya.

"Want a taste?" she offered. Touya looked at her and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Eww,"

Kiisu shook her head. "Grr! This is what I get for being nice! God. Three months later and you'd think you'd be nicer to me!" she pouted, reclining on the soft grass. She put her cone to her lips once more. Touya chuckled, leaning over her.

"I was only messing, of course I want some!" he tried snatching the cone off her but she quickly moved it, not caring that she'd smeared some of it on her lips.

"Maybe now I don't want you to have any!" she pouted. Touya gritted his teeth at her.

"Well _maybe_," he said sternly, "I _want_ some!" he got on top of her and endeavoured to obtain the cone but his attempt was futile, concluding in the ice cream falling on the grass. Kiisu smiled maliciously.

"Na na na naa na!" she sang. "Now you can't have any!" she taunted him. Touya smiled to himself, his hands on her wrists.

"Like I said," he said, slowly moving his face closer to hers, "I want a taste."

He inched his lips towards hers, lingering on them for three seconds before he pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth and licked off the little bit of strawberry residue she had left. As instantaneously as his lips had touched hers, they tore away just as fast. He saw that Kiisu had closed her eyes and pursed her lips . Her chest rose and fell heavily, and he could see her swallow. He grinned cheekily.

"You can open your eyes now. I said I wanted a taste of the ice cream- not you." He teased.

The girl beside him opened her eyes and blushed thirty shades of red before pushing him off her. Touya laughed at her. "Mm, tasty!" he winked.

**(A/n** Well? What did you think? My writing might be a bit off because I haven't written in a very long time so please do excuse me.**)**

**hOnEy...**


End file.
